Sora Tsumetai
by ZoeUchiha
Summary: Sasusaku - Secuela Oishi Jigoku - Ahora entiendo porque Sasuke decia que el infierno no estaba abajo. Capitulo 16. Eternidad. TERMINADO
1. Promesas

**Sora Tsumetai  
ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 1. Promesas**

Desperté porque tenia frió. Estaba tumbada sobre el suelo de madera de una pequeña casa, apenas si llegaba a dos metros cuadrados. Una simple manta descansaba a mis pies. Seguramente me habia desecho de ella mientras dormia. Mire hacia mi izquierda. Sasuke dormia sin hacer el menor ruido a mi lado. Me arrope de nuevo, encogiendome para poder taparme los pies, y me acurruque contra su espalda.

Los rayos del sol me despertaron de nuevo horas después. Me restregué los ojos y examine mi alrededor. Sasuke estaba sentado en una tosca banqueta de madera, calzandose unas botas de cuero.

.-Hoy te quedaste dormida.

.-Dios mio, lo siento. Tu desayuno!! – intente levantarme rapidamente, pero un gran vulto en mi vientre dificultaba mis movimientos. Sasuke se lanzo hacia mi con media bota aun sin poner.

.-Tranquila, no importa. Puedo esperar al almuerzo – me ayudo a levantarme y me sento en la banqueta – No creo que sea bueno para el bebe que te esfuerces tanto.

Se sento en el suelo a terminar de ponerse las botas y yo acaricie mi barriga.

Le acompañe hasta el piso de abajo, donde recogio una red y luego le di un beso en la mejilla antes de verle irse direccion hacia la playa.

Volvi a entrar a nuestra humilde casa y recogi un barreño vacio. En el centro del grupo de casas, alejadas de la nuestra, habia un hombre con una carreta llena de enormes cubos de agua. Le di una moneda pequeña y no en muy buen estado y el me lleno el barreño.

.-No deberias cargar con tanto peso estando embarazada.

.-No te preocupes por mi.

.-Shiroshi – dijo llamando con el brazo a un muchacho de unos once años que estaba jugando cerca de alli – Deja que mi hijo te ayude – dijo con una sonrisa amable volviendose hacia mi.

.-Muchisimas gracias.

Ciertamente no se como hubiese logrado llevar todo aquello sin ayuda. Al principio cada uno cogimos de un asa, pero finalmente acabo por llevarla el solo, para ir más rapido. De vez en cuando sentia algun movimiento brusco en la barriga.

Una vez en casa llene una olla con agua. Apile unos cuantos troncos bajo un hueco en el techo que servia de chimenea y comence a calentar el agua mientras pelaba y cortaba algunas verduras. Mientras el estofado se cocía remende ropa, limpie la casa, termine de tejer unos guantes, me cepille el pelo y me asee.

A medio dia sali a la puerta de casa para ver en el horizonte la forma de mi esposo acercarse arrastrando una red. Me saludo con una mirada, teniendo las manos ocupadas como las tenia, y comenzo a recoger el pescado de la red y a echarlo en la cesta que yo habia sacado. Me arrodille junto a el.

.-No, Sakura. El bebe – dijo tomandome del brazo para que me levantase.

.-Tu solo vas a tardar mucho.

.-No te preocupes.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero un buen rato después Sasuke entro con la red doblada sobre el hombro y tirando de la cesta.

.-Guarda algo para esta noche – le pedi mientras servia la comida en unos cuencos de madera y nos sentabamos uno frente al otro a comer.

Por la tarde nos sentamos en la puerta de la casa, junto al pescado ordenado, para venderlo. Yo tejía un pequeño traje para el bebe que pronto llegaria y necesitaria abrigo. Sasuke estaba haciendo algo con un trozo de madera, pero no le moleste con mis preguntas. Ciertamente no hablabamos mucho. Durante toda la tarde muchos se acercaron a comprar. Sasuke guardaba el dinero en un saquito bajo una tabla suelta del piso superior.

Todo ocurrio aquella noche. Sasuke seguia despierto, apoyado contra la pared. El trozo de madera habia adquirido la forma de un lobo. Tal vez un juguete para el bebe, aunque hubiese sido mejor un caballo, un osito o algo asi. Yo estaba muy cansada. Mi embarazo estaba ya muy avanzado, la espalda me dolia horrores y no aguantaba demasiado de pie. Estaba tumbada sobre la manta de Sasuke y tapada con la mia, adormecida y pensando en el futuro.

El olor a quemado entro por la unica ventana de la estancia. Sasuke miro a través de ella, se levanto y se agarro al marco con ambas manos. Me enderece todo lo que pude apoyada sobre mi brazo.

.-Que ocurre??

.-La aldea esta en llamas – me puso en pie, envolviéndome en la manta – Creo que nos estan atacando.

Su voz parecia calmada, pero era solo para no ponerme histerica a mi, aunque no tubo mucho éxito. Me ayudo a bajar las escaleras.

.-Voy a preparar la barca, por si tenemos que huir, esperame aquí.

.-No creo que llegase muy lejos.

Me miro con intensidad mientras me agarraba el brazo, con recelo. Yo no queria que se fuese, estaba muy asustada, y le suplicaba con los ojos que no me dejase sola, aunque sabia que lo más seguro era que nos fuesemos ambos y nos olvidasemos del resto de la aldea si queriamos sobrevivir. La puerta dio un brusco portazo sobre sus endebles bisagras. Eran cinco, con sendas espadas en cada mano y tapados hasta la nariz. Sasuke llevaba en la mano una espada envainada, que salio disparada hacia delante con un rapido movimiento de su musculoso brazo. Se puso ante mi y yo tube que soportar el ver como los cinco mercenarios se lanzaban contra el. Aguanto el primer, segundo, e incluso el tercer ataque, pero el ataque de tres de ellos a la vez fue demasiado. Uno de los golpes le dio de lleno en el costado, haciendo que se doblase y la sangre comenzase a brotar de su cuerpo. El segundo golpe que le alcanzo fue mas premeditado y le atraveso el estomago. Callo hacia atrás y yo con el. No senti su peso sobre mi cuerpo, todos mis sentidos se concentraban en los ojos de mi esposo, que comenzaban a perder el brillo de los vivos.

.-Eres Uchiha Sasuke?? – pregunto uno de ellos.

.-Todo lo que tenemos esta arriba, dejadla en paz.

Los cinco se lanzaron hacia la escalera como perros hambrientos, mientras Sasuke tosia con fuerza, escupiendo sangre sobre el suelo de tierra.

.-Sasuke, por favor… - empece a llorar con desconsuelo sobre el.

.-Vete…

.-No me dejes.

Su boca quedo entre abierta y sus ojos, ya sin vida, miraban un punto indeterminado del techo sobre nuestras cabezas. Mi ropa estaba empapada de su sangre y el suelo se habia convertido en un charco. Ni siquiera los oi llegar ni el dolor antes de sumirme en las sombras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al principio pense que estaba en un hospital. Era una habitación sin fin, o al menos mi vista no daba para mas. Después comence a percatarme de los miles de ductores que habia por todas partes. Estaba tumbada en una especie de camilla. Todo era absolutamente blanco, de hay que me recordase al hospital, en especial a la resplandeciente luz de quirófano.

.-Bienvenida

Me costaba enfocar. Me sentia efimera e…inmaterial. Si es que alguien puede sentirse asi. La voz venia de una "niña" de cabellos rubios que me miraba con unos ojos enormes y verdes.

.-Ahora no podras hablar, aun tardaras un par de dias – saco un sujetapapeles y se aclaro la garganta- Haruno Sakura, falleciste el dia 4 de Marzo de 1991, a las 8:09 am. La causa de la muerte fue de carácter sobrenatural autorizado. La muerte la define como un alma malvada y sera conducida hasta el infierno en breves momentos. Gracias por su paciencia.

La ductora tiro de mi, como si no fuese mas que una bolsa que moviese el aire y me condujo entre las distintas mesas, siempre llenas, hasta un pasillo más ancho entre ellas. Dos enormes filas se formaban en este y nosotras nos situamos en la de la izquierda.

Debieron de pasar dias, pero no se me hizo pesado. En la lejania comece a distinguir las formas de dos enormes puertas, separadas por kilómetros y kilómetros, pero tan enormes que a pesar de la distancia era imposible no verlas. Aun tarde un par de dias más en llegar hasta el desvio que conducia hacia la izquierda. Ahora entiendo porque Sasuke decia que el infierno no estaba abajo.

La puerta apenas tenia una pequeña rendija abierta, pero debia de medir unos dos kilómetros. Habia una especie de taquilla tras la puerta y ahi la fila se detenia hasta que daban paso.

.-Siguiente – dijo un tipo muy rojo, con aire cansado. La ductora se largo, sin despedirse ni nada por el estilo, y yo me quede alli parada ante el demonio de la taquilla- Nombre

.-Haruno Sakura.

Parecio comprovar mi nombre en una lista y después me dio una tarjeta, como un pase.

.-Que te sea leve, siguiente.

Aquello era inmenso, mucho más material de lo que me lo habia imaginado jamas. Un enorme continente desierto se alzaba ante mi. Solo sabia que debia continuar para llegar al infierno y que podria vagar por aquel lugar durante siglos.

El tiempo pasaba veloz ante mi, más efimero que nunca. Muchas otras almas seguian el mismo camino que yo. Por alguna extraña razon unos se alejaban de mi a gran velocidad y a otros los dejaba atrás.

Y comenzo la pesadilla.

No se como ni cuando, el suelo se agrieto bajo nuestros pies. Muchas de las almas calleron a la lava. Otras muchas logramos sujetarnos y el suelo volvio a su estado original. Después aparecieron ellos. Demonios de bajo nivel, pero siempre más alto que el nuestro. Deboraban almas aleatoriamente y no me quedo más que rezar para no ser una de ellas.

Y entonces le vi.

De pie, andando a paso ligero hacia mi. Solo senti el alivio de quien se siente segura, pues no podia sentir con demasiada intensidad ahora que solo era un alma. Intente correr, pero no pude, asi que espere a que el llegase hasta mi.

Me atrapo entre sus brazos y me agarro la cara, examinandola con ojos impacientes, asegurandose de que nada me ocurria.

.-Siento haber tardado tanto. Crei que te volvia a perder.

.-Sasuke.

.-Sakura.

.-Estas aquí…

.-Te prometi que vendria a buscarte. Voy a llevarte a que te den un cuerpo.

Me agarro por la cintura y todo paso ante nosotros con suma velocidad. Una enorme muralla de cientos de metros de altura custodiaba el Infierno, la ciudad de aquellos que no podian ser felices y estaban condenados a sufrir eternamente. Se quito la capa que le cubria los hombros y me la echo por encima, incluida la capucha.

.-Es preferible que no te vean, muchas almas mueren al llegar aquí.

Yo queria hablar con el, preguntarle mil cosas, pero me sentia tan poco viva, tan inexistente, no tenia fuerzas para pronunciar palabra. ¿Cómo habia logrado llegar el solo hasta aquí y conseguir un cuerpo¿Como iban a lograrlo el resto de almas?

La ciudad, de amplias calles y sumida en una luz rojiza, parecia estar dividida por niveles. Según avanzabamos, muy rapido, por la gran avenida que atravesaba la ciudad, veia demonios de niveles mayores. Ninguno más fuerte que Sasuke, mi sexy pandemonium. La avenida acababa en el edificio más grande de todos, una masa de piedra rectangular. Piedra, o lo que fuese aquello. No estaba segura de que fuesen los mismos materiales que los del mundo de los vivos.

.-Vamos a ver a Pein.

Pein. Debia ser el nombre de mi futuro jefe. Un trabajo para toda la eternidad. Esperaba ser una demonio fuerte, para que Sasuke no tubiese la tentacion de comerme.

Hablo con una "recepcionista" en la primera planta y esta nos condujo hasta un sexto piso y alli nos dejo, en un hall enorme.

.-Dalkiel -su voz resono en la estancia como un trueno. No era demasiado alto, llevaba la cara repleta de piercings y el pelo naranja de punta. Vestia de forma austera pero elegante y se movia con fluidez – Es ella?

.-Si.

.-Traela.

Abrio de golpe dos enormes puertas que conducian a lo que a primera vista se me antojo una biblioteca. Las estanterías estaban repletas de pequeñas esferas luminosas encadenadas que brillaban y se movian continuamente.

.-Le daremos un nueve. Andamos escasos de pandemoniums.

Cogio una caja de la estateria y la abrio con una pequeña llave. De ella saco una bolita triplemente encadenada y después le señalo con la cabeza a Sasuke un barril en medio de la sala.

.-Metela.

Sasuke me llevo hasta alli con cuidado y me introdujo en el barril. Entre los dos lo taparon.

Y entonces comence a sentir más dolor del que me hubiese producido morir mil veces. Y no pude hacer otra que gritar. Y gritar, gritar y gritar. No se como pude gritar tanto si no tenia cuerpo. Maldije y remaldije al maldito Pein, al maldito Sasuke por dejar que me hiciesen esto, y a la maldita bola que debia contener mi nuevo cuerpo.

Desperte, si es que habia dormido, en un sitio muy extraño. Me recordo a una tumba. Estaba muy nerviosa y comence a chillar.

.-Tranquila, tranquila.

Como si del deposito de cadáveres se tratase, Sasuke sustrajo la camilla en la que estaba, una especie de arcon de roca. Me cogio entre sus brazos y me atrajo contra el. Y no senti placer ante su contancto, apenas alivio de saber donde estaba y que estaba el.

.-Sasuke.

.-Dalkiel – susurro el a mi oido mientras sujetaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

.-Tengo frio – me aparte de su cuerpo para poder mirarle – y calor. Y hambre, y sed, y miedo, y…y

.-Acabaras acostumbrandote. No hay manera de aliviar tus males. Siempre tendras frio, calor, hambre, sed…creo que puedes entenderlo sin que te lo explique.

Mire mis manos, de un tono blanco mortecino.

.-Estoy muerta.

.-Si.

.-Y ahora que?

.-Como que ahora que?

.-A que vamos a dedicar nuestro tiempo?

.-A lo que nos manden.

Me acaricio la barbilla. Senti el roce de su mano y no me agrado. ¿Le gustaria a el tocarme¿Habria sentido ciertamente placer alguna vez conmigo?

Sasuke me coloco la capa por encima de los hombros. Hasta ese momento no habia sido consciente de mi desnudez.

.-Pein ya te a puesto nombre.

Me cogio de la mano y me deje arrastrar. Que desagradable es andar.

.-Desde ahora te llamaras Lilith.

.-Sigue llamandome Sakura, por favor.

.-Es una estupidez querer continuar con las costumbres de los vivos.

Me pare en seco y tire de su brazo. Para mi sorpresa el tiron le hizo frenar con violencia.

.-Pero te lo estoy pidiendo yo – me estaba enfadando mucho más rapido de lo que nunca lo habia hecho- Es que no vas a concederme ese pequeño capricho??

.-Por qué iba a hacerlo??

¿Cómo se atrevia a hablarme asi? Reprimi las ganas de abofetearle. Seguro que era una broma. Acababa de morir, le necesitaba y el lo sabia.

.-Vamos a casa, Lilith.

Estupido.

Ademas, no es que aquello pudiese llamarse casa. No era más que una cueva roja con fachada. Habiamos salido el edificio, que estaba apoyado contra una enorme montaña. Seguimos la calzada hacia la izquierda y cruzamos un tunel totalmente en penumbra hasta el interior de la montaña hueca. Me recordo a un hormiguero, todo lleno de cuevas numeradas. No vi ningun otro demonio mientras subia guiada por el hacia la numero 58.

.-Esta es la mia. La tuya es la 82, pero se la cambiaremos a Baradiel que tiene la 60.

.-Cuantos pandemoniums hay ahora mismo??

.-No llegamos a 20.

.-Eso es muy poco.

.-Lo se.

Abrio la puerta de la cueva. Era razonablemente espaciosa. Tenia tres habitaciones: un intento de salon, un intento de dormitorio y la ultima tenia algo que parecía acercarse a la forma de una bañera enorme y a ras de suelo.

.-Dalkiel, hace siglos que no te veia por aquí.

Una chica pelirroja y alta se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba un sinuoso atuendo bajo la capa de pandemonium, que se encargaba de retirar con el brazo apoyandolo en su cintura para que pudiesen contemplar bien su figura.

.-Hm, Nairk, esta es Lilith.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hice un descanso en mi jornada como muerte. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en el ultimo año.

Hacia ya casi diez meses desde que Dalkiel habia dejado de ser la muerte. Ahora tenia que vermelas diariamente con Agares, o Itachi, como me gusta decirle para que se sienta despreciado.

Uriel habia conseguido un cargo importante como "secretaria" de uno de los grandes serafines, Neiel. Ahora es demasiado importante para entretenerse conmigo y pocas veces nos vemos. La hecho mucho de menos.

Pero se acercan nuevos tiempos y los inminentes cambios ya pesan sobre mi. Suanel, la nueva gran serafin esta causando grandes estragos y cambios, siempre apoyada de Raiel. Uno de los cambios importantes es que nos tiene prohibido llamarle por cualquier nombre que no sea el de Tsunade. Jamas ningun angel o demonio habia sentido simpatia por su nombre mortal. Y ahora va a dejarnos en ridiculo a todos. Hoy presentara los nuevos dogmas de los angeles, elaborados por ella y Raiel. Me echo a temblar solo de pensar que se le puede ocurrir a esa vieja chiflada.

Quedaba poco para la hora concertada para la reunion. Me apareci cerca de la puerta. Adoro esta habilidad. La audiencia aun esta vacia, pero en el hall un grupo no muy grande de personalidades importantes ya esperan, igual de temerosos que yo, a que abran las puertas.

.-Ksiel – saludo con cortesía al escuchar mi nombre. Todos me conocen, pero para mi no son más que rostros, unos familiares y otros no tanto. Demasiados nombres pasan a diario por mis oidos para recordar todos.

.-Ksiel.

Sus enormes ojos y esa sonrisa sincera que solo ella sabia utilizar me sorprendieron.

.-Uriel.

.-Has llegado muy pronto – observe como buscaba en una lista mi nombre. Debia ser una de las encargadas de apuntar las faltas de asistencia, consideradas delito- Mejor asi. Si llegais todos de golpe me volvere loca.

.-Puedo pasar ya??

.-Em….

.-Me vasa tener aquí de pie??

.-Esta bien, pero porque eres tu.

La seguí por un pasillo interior y entramos por otra puerta. Nos dirigimos hacia mi sitio habitual, el reservado a la muerte.

.-Que sabes de los dogmas??

.-Que no te van a gustar.

.-Lo suponia.

.-Neiel esta que echa chispas, nunca habia visto a un angel tan crispado. Esta en contra de todos y cada uno de los nuevos dogmas.

.-Renunciara a su puesto??

.-Oh, eso nunca. Si deja el poder, como va a conseguir cambios??

.-Suanel es demasiado egocéntrica para nosotros.

.-A mi me gusta, sobre todo el dogma tres – se paro, miro hacia los lados, y se puso de puntillas para acercarse a mi oido, haciendo que me recorriese un escalofrio por el contacto de su mano con la sensible piel de mi oreja y mi cuello – "Todos los angeles utilizaran su nombre mortal excepto en el mundo de los humanos".

.-Imaginaba algo asi.

.-Asi podras llamarme Hinata y yo podre llamarte Naruto sin estar a escondidas.

.-Oh, si, que felicidad – me meti las manos en los bolsillos y la segui cansinamente hasta mi asiento.

.-En vida tambien eras asi de aburrido??

Las puertas de toda la audiencia comenzaron a abrirse y miles de angeles entraron en la sala en perfecto orden y sincronia para no montar atascos. Aun asi pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que todo el cielo estubo sentado y preparado.

Suanel, Saruiel, Neiel y Raiel entraron juntos y el silencio inundo la estancia. Se sentaron en sendos tronos de mármol blanco.

.-Gracias por vuestro silencio – comenzo Saruiel- Ya os avisamos de que pronto el cielo tendria que sufrir varios cambios si queria sobrevivir. Hemos modificado los dogmas de los angeles con este fin. Suanel procedera a leerlos.

El silencio era absoluto. Nunca habia visto la audiencia llena de tanta expectación. Suanel se levanto con un rollo en las manos que dejo caer y comenzo a leer.

.-Primer Dogma – El cielo estara dividido según tres categorías…

El primer dogma no habia cambiado en nada. Seguiamos con la misma jerarquia de siempre, simplemente se desglosaria cada nivel en varios grupos con un lider para poder controlar a todo el mundo mejor.

.-Segundo Dogma – No se ascendera por meritos, sino mediante un examen opositorio.

Por Dios, eso era demasiado humano para nosotros. Oposiciones?? Que somos, universitarios esperando una plaza??

.-Tercer Dogma - Todos los angeles utilizaran su nombre mortal excepto en el mundo de los humanos

El silencio se quebro. Miles de voces dejaron escapar una indignada exclamación y todo el mundo comenzo a hablar con el que tenia al lado. Como me temia. Vi a Uriel un par de pisos más arriba intentando llamar al orden.

.-Silencio – dijo Saruiel. El silencio volvio a adueñarse de todos. Siempre me habia impresionado que el anciano causase ese efecto, sin siquiera levantar la voz.

.-Cuarto Dogma –…

En total eran 25 dogmas, y las explicaciones de la mitad de ellos fueron tan largas que estuvimos más de dos dias alli sentados. Cuando salimos de alli, cada uno conocia su nueva condicion, su nuevo estado, su nuevo hogar, su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Cualquier queja que hubiese resonado en la audiencia ya no estaria permitida y todos debiamos acatar los nuevos dogmas.

.-No estan tan mal, verdad Naruto kun?? – Hinata se acerco a mi, con el sujetapapeles en las manos.

.-Es desastroso, pero a todo se acostumbra uno, Hinata chan – dije con sarcasmo. Me sorprendio comprobar que sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo. Logro controlarse y su piel volvio a su estado de perfecto e inmaculado blanco.

.-Tengo que ir a entregar esto al despacho de Neji sama, pero despues me gustaria hablar contigo de algo – su mirada se volvio seria.

.-No esta bien contarme cosas que se supone que solo los Grandes saben.

.-Creo que se te tiene muy poco en cuenta para ser la muerte, Naruto kun.

.-Esta bien. Ire yo a tu casa.

Se alejo de mi con la carpeta apretada contra el pecho.

.-Hinata.

.-Si??

.-Seria posible un pequeño adelanto…?

.-Mañana Pein convocara a los demonios para leerles sus dogmas. Todo va a cambiar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya estoy aquiiiiiii xD. Muy feliz de dejaros este capitulo. Me voy de viaje de estudios el dia 22 y mi semana de examenes empieza mañana 15 y acaba el 21 xD, asi que publicare dos capitulos más como mucho antes de irme de viaje de estudios y luego tendreis que volver a esperar. Estare 8 dias en Italia. Gomen porque va a ser bastante tiempo xox, pero menos da una piedra y bastante habeis esperado como para retrasar casi un mes más esto, no xD? Dejadme review, a ver si en este ganamos a los 440 y pico de el otro nOn!!!

Y feliz San Valentin a los que esten tan felizmente enamorados como yo nOn!!

…**Criptograma…**

Para los que esteis muy aburridos en cada capitulo pondre un criptograma, o un mensaje cifrado, con información que a mi me parece interesante o curiosa. Puede que algunas veces ya conozcais lo que cuento y otras no.

Hoy os propongo un codigo con cifra de Beaufort

Buscad y rebuscad por internet. Este creo que no es facil, para el proximo capitulo tengo un más entretenido preparado.

AENWN OIEEC SPEAO WGXOM RWIHI KECEZ HJJUR UAJJD EDSDJ OJQUC EQOQN HQUEZ EGKZA MRXOH OORPP OEDZH APEFB PPVOD YTJIN BLPVC DQORD CAZOH OSCGE HPFOF OGPIR AYPOS SUNDO OLHAY AAEZT TWGEF ERESN FAHYV IOAHB ONMTX YODQL PXFUV EGEOY PEAYI LFOPH OSMNV NSEXL PUBOH LPZHE BEHBI EXAKA FDMDT NODDA RQZA


	2. Nombres

**Sora Tsumetai  
ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 2. Nombres**

Nairk. Estupida entrometida. Sakura debia estar hambrienta y cansada, lo menos que necesitabamos ahora es que esa idiota viniese a molestar. Ademas, sabia a que venia. A ridiculizarme, y era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

.-Oi que te habian quitado el titulo de Muerte, por esta tipeja…

Ocurrio muy deprisa, lo normal en una novata. El color blanco de su piel adquirio un rojo claro y se lanzo contra Nairk. La agarre y retrocedi sin soltarla.

.-No creo que sea buen momento para que te mate, Nairk, vuelve más tarde.

Estallo en carcajadas. Eso es lo que me espera: pasar vergüenza ante el resto de pandemoniums. Mire a Sakura. Sus preciosos ojos verdes estaban totalmente negros cegados por el instinto incontrolable de quien acaba de adquirir un cuerpo tan poderoso. Queria matarla y lo unico que la detenia era su inexperiencia y la seguridad de que perderia.

.-Mañana nos reuniremos, vengo a recordartelo. Tal vez no me desprecies tanto cuando acabe la reunion. Parece que aun no entiendes hasta que punto has descendido en la escala demoniaca.

Se largo balanceando sus sinuosas caderas embutidas en cuero. Aun tenia que aguantar la presion de mis brazos sobre Sakura para que no saltase contra ella. La mire y acaricie su barbilla.

.-Tendriamos que ir a buscarte algo de comer.

.-Voy a matarla.

.-Aun no.

Aquello me molestaba, y mucho. Sakura, mi dulce y cariñosa Sakura, convertida en demonio. Mi instinto me grita que se acabaron los buenos momentos juntos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

.-Yo tambien tengo que ir a esa reunion?

.-No sin que comas algo primero.

Le tendi el uniforme de pandemonium que me habian dado para ella, no era plan que fuera en bolas por el mundo.

.-Sabes lo que comeras a partir de ahora, no?? – le pregunte mientras, sin ningun pudor, ella dejaba caer la capa para vestirse. Me regodee en sus curvas mientras esperaba una respuesta.

.-Otros demonios – sus ojos habian recuperado parcialmente su color verde habitual.

.-Si, pero no puedes pasarte el dia comiendo. Siempre vas a tener hambre, asi que intenta diferenciar entre que sea necesario de verdad o simplemente parte del castigo.

.-Para eso estas tu, para ayudarme – me clavo los ojos. Me sentia muy lejos de ella en esos momentos. Ciertamente, algo dentro de mi me decia que ya no era Sakura. Ella tambien lo sentia y sabia el vacio que habia ahora entre nosotros. Pero no me miraba con miedo o preocupación, sino con reproche, como si fuese culpa mia.

.-Dentro de lo que cave. No voy a poder estar todo el dia contigo.

.-Antes lo estabas.

.-Antes era la muerte.

Termino de vestirse y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que me siguiese. La luz rojiza del ocaso permanente cubria las paredes de la _Decemons_, la montaña de los Pandemoniums. Seguimos el camino hasta la salida.

.-Solo puedo matar demonios de nivel más bajo??

.-Si.

.-Y si matase a uno de nuestro nivel??

.-Por cada pandemonium que te comas ganaras poder, pero es una estupidez.

.-Por que??

.-Ya lo entenderas.

La guie hasta uno de los ghettos de demonios nivel cuatro. Apenas aparecimos en la calle principal que lo atravesaba, los pobres desgraciados echaron a correr como si la vida dependiera de ello. Más bien la existencia. Sakura me miro con ansiedad.

.-Venga, tira, diviertete.

No necesito que se lo dijese dos veces.

Me sente en el muro natural que separaba el ghetto mientras esperaba que volviese. Tardo. Y tardo mucho. El silencio reinaba en el ghetto cuando volvio, arrastrando la capa de pandemonium, sonriendo de satisfacción y acicalandose la melena rosada. Tan sexy.

.-Y ahora que hacemos?

.-Ir a la reunion.

.-Crei que era mañana.

.-El concepto de tiempo aquí es distinto.

.-Ya a pasado un dia??

.-Y si seguimos aquí hablando llegaremos tarde.

Le cogi la mano y la acerque hacia mi para que me siguiese.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata tenia uno de los "apartamentos" más grandes del cielo, como Dominacion que era. Me apareci directamente ante su puerta. Me sentia como un crio que se colgaba de la ventana de su amada a escondidas de sus padres. Y preferia que nadie me viese. Toque con sigilo para que me abriese. Me saludo con una sonrisa y me dejo pasar.

.-Que quieres de mi, Hinata?

.-Sientate, Naruto kun.

Le obedeci y tome asiento. Su cabello azulado le caia sobre los hombros y el rostro mientras recogia algo de un escritorio al fondo de la estancia. Me alargo lo que parecia un informe.

.-Pein a elegido a su sucesor.

.-Si, ya e oido algo de eso. Quien es?

.-Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera los propios demonios. Pein lo tiene en absoluto secreto.

.-Entonces que es esto?

.-Es una copia de los dogmas de los demonios. Igual que nosotros hemos tenido que informarle de nuestros cambios, ellos nos han mandado una lista de los suyos.

.-Y se puede saber porque tienes tu una copia??

.-Me mandaron una para que se la diese a Neji sama, simplemente volvi a copiarlo. En ningun sitio pone que no pueda acerlo… - susurro, intentando justificarse.

.-Es para mi?

.-Creo que eres uno de los angeles más importantes después de los grandes. Deberias estar informado sobre todo cambio para poder estar preparado.

.-Gracias, Hinata.

Su rostro enrojecio y yo no sabia si retirar la mirada de ella o seguir contemplandola. Era tan raro ver algo asi en un angel.

.-No-no es nada.

Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación.

.-Eh…- comence, sin tener nada con que continuar.

.-Sabes quien ha vuelto??

.-Quien?? – pregunte, aliviado del cambio de conversación.

.-Aeriel sama a sido perdonado gracias por Tsunade sama y vuelve al cielo.

.-Aeriel!!??

.-Crei que te alegrarias.

.-Nada bueno traera que vuelva. Ese pervertido…

.-Simplemente es un poco liberal.

.-Un poco!!??

.-Si hubieses vivido en la sociedad que lo hice yo, te pareceria incluso conservador.

Me enfurruñe. Hinata tenia el poder de conseguir que dejase a mis sentimientos aflorar. Bueno, digamos que eso de que los angeles no tienen sentimientos habia comenzado a no parecerme muy cierto…

Alguien toco a la puerta e Hinata se levanto para ir a abrir. Por Dios, por qué el?? Aeriel saludo con efusividad desde el marco de la puerta.

.-Buenos dias tengais, dama Uriel.

.-Hinata, por favor – dijo sonrojada.

.-Hinata – dijo asintiendo – Es tan extraño que nos dejen usar nuestros nombres – le cogio las manos – Llamame Kakashi.

.-Naruto kun esta aquí – dijo aun sonrojada.

Se supone que deberia haberme dado la vuelta y saludarle, pero no estaba por la labor. Se acerco irradiando alegria y me estrecho la mano con efusividad.

.-Me alegro de volver a verte Naruto san.

.-Si, si…

.-Fue una pena que no estubieses para evitar la muerta de Haruno Sakura.

Lo habia dicho sin dejar de sonreir, y habia conseguido lo que queria. Una punzada de remordimiento atraveso mi espalda.

.-No tuve eleccion, nos habian llamado.

.-Desde cuando es para la muerte obligatorio acudir??

.-Vas a culparme ahora a mi de su muerte!!??

Me levante de un salto y le encare.

.-Los angeles debemos cuidar de los inocentes.

.-Lo primero, no soy un angel de la guardia, lo segundo, ella no era ninguna inocente, era una adelantada novata con un novio demonio, no tenia absolutamente ningun motivo para protegerla.

.-Esa es la tapadera que te has impuesto a ti mismo, Naruto??

Me lance hacia la puerta, apartando a Hinata de en medio. Le dedique una mirada de "luego nos vemos" y cerre la puerta de un golpe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La reunion se celebraba en una parte enorme y desertica de la ciudad. En muchos kilometros a la redonda lo unico que se veia era una plataforma, seguramente dispuesta para los lideres del infierno. Seguramente, si yo no existiese, Sasuke estaria hay arriba. Habia millones de demonios. Todos de nivel inferior al mio. Dios, como odio este hambre permanente. No podia dejar de imaginarme a todos los que me rodeaban como comida. Sasuke me agarraba con fuerza la mano. Fue apartando a manotazos a los demonios, guiandonos más cerca del escenario. Habia unos cuantos demonios, que no llegaban a la veintena, ataviados con un uniforme como el nuestro. Los demas Pandemoniums. Todos dirigieron directamente sus ojos a nuestras manos cogidas. Algunos se sonrieron.

.-Dalky, que alegria verte – era uno de los que habia con Itachi cuando vinieron a por mi. El rubio. Le dirigí una mirada de odio y desprecio, aunque el simplemente se limito a mirarme de arriba abajo.

Podia oir el chasquido de los dedos de Sasuke en la mano libre, que apretaba con rabia. Dalky. Tuve que contener mi propia risa.

.-Y esta es?? – pregunto un tipo con mascara.

.-Lilith – contesto simplemente. Todos me estaban mirando, y a mi me daban ganas de quitarles los ojos para que no pudiesen acerlo. Por Dios, esto de ser un demonio es muy agresivo.

El mundo me ponia a prueba poniendome delante a aquel cretino. Itachi habia aparecido entre la multitud y andaba con arrogancia hacia el grupo de pandemoniums. Rece por que mi piel no se estubiese poniendo roja y que Sasuke fuese capaz de aguantarme. Y de aguantar el.

.-Pein ya viene – anuncio mirandonos a todos con indiferencia – Esta prohibido hablar mientras dure el discurso.

Apenas unos minutos después – o al menos lo que yo entendia por minutos hasta entonces – un demonio alto, con cabellos puntiagudos y naranjas y con la cara repleta de aparatosos pendientes, aparecio acompañado de una pandemonium. Ambos subieron a la plataforma, seguidos de Itachi.

Note la ira acumularse en todos los que me rodeaban, y toda contra Itachi.

.-Callaros – rugio el señor del infierno. Como una ola el silencio se extendio entre los millones de demonios alli congregados. Sentia la doble fila de nivel ocho tras nosotros, y detrás de estos las de siete. Por suerte desde alli no olia a los más debiles – Como sabeis, e decidido cambiar todos, o casi todos, nuestros dogmas. No hay derecho a replica y quien no lo ataque lo pagara con la destrucción – Itachi se movio descaradamente, dejando ver que el seria el feliz verdugo de quien no cumpliese con las ordenes de Pein- El primer dogma nuevo – dijo sin leerlo de ninguna parte – imita a uno de los angelitos. Nos llamaremos por nuestros nombres mortales, utilizaremos nuestros nombres demoniacos como un titulo, por asi decirlo.

Mire a Sasuke. Tenia que acordarme de llamarle Dalky si discutiamos.

.-Lilith Haruno Sakura – susurro e hizo una mueca. Si, feo de verdad. Pero no me apetecia tener que vermelas con Itachi.

.-Dalky Uchiha Sasuke – susurre a mi vez y se giro hacia mi para clavarme sus ojos. Le sonrei con picardia.

.-Asi no podran utilizar nuestros nombres mortales para ridiculizarnos. Lo segundo es que cambiaremos nuestra jerarquia. Para ello tomaremos como referencia la jerarquia con la que siempre nos identificaron los adelantados. Para empezar, yo sere el Rey. Como principes del infierno estaran la Muerte – dijo señalando con un dedo a Itachi – y mi heredero.

Mire a Sasuke de nuevo. El alzo los hombros como toda respuesta.

.-Tranquila, nadie sabe quien es – mire hacia mi otro lado. El rubio de antes me miraba divertido – Empezamos a pensar que ni siquiera existe.

.-Pero, los demonios pueden tener hijos??

.-Si encuentran con quien – dijo tambien levantando los hombros. Pase la vista por el cuerpo de Sasuke. Aun le dolia nuestro bebe perdido. Pero tampoco creia que el quisiese traer una criatura a un sitio como este.

.-Despues de los principes iran los altos cargos de nuestro ejercito, los Duques – dijo señalandonos. La Duquesa Haruno. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, y tambien en los que me rodeaban. Menos en el seco de Sasuke, que solo se permitio alzar una ceja- Después de ellos, los que ahora son demonios de nivel 8.5, seran Marqueses, tras ellos los niveles ocho seran Condes, los nivel siete seran Barones, los nivel seis Caballeros, los nivel cinco Escuderos…Y los demas no merece la pena ni daros nombre. Sois simples soldados de mi ejercito.

Nadie comento nada. Supongo que los demonios de bajo nivel estaban resignados y a lo unico que dedicaban su vida era a esperar que se los comiese otro más grande.

Pein siguió dictando dogmas. A cada Duque nos correspondia dirigir a treinta Marqueses, a sesenta Condes, a ciento veinte Barones y a doscientos cuarenta caballeros. Y, claro esta, al dirigir a estos dirigiamos a los ejercitos que les correspondian a cada uno de ellos. Ademas, por lo que habia entendido, iban a darme un palacio. En los proximos años – no sabia cuanto podia ser eso, porque ya no me entero del tiempo – toda la "ciudad" del Infierno caeria abajo para ser construido el nuevo "Reino del Infierno". La verdad, todo aquello me importaba poco mientras pudiese comer y quedarme con Sasuke. Pein siguió hablando por lo menos media eternidad más. Estaba super aburrida y acabe apoyandome en Sasuke, por no sentarme. Vi a cierta pelirroja que moriria pronto hablando apresuradamente con un tipo con una cara rarisima. Por fin podiamos largarnos y volvi a agarrarme a Sasuke para no perderme.

.-Dalky?

.-Que? – dijo secamente y fulminandome con la mirada. Le pase los brazos por el cuello y le bese. Estabamos rodeados de demonios pero me daba exactamente igual. Le agaricie la barbilla y después volvi a mi sitio, agarrada de su brazo.

.-No me has presentado a nadie.

.-Ese imbecil rubio que no te quitaba los ojos de encima es Deidara. El pelirrojo de su izquierda, Sasori, la zorra de ayer Karin, el capullo con el que hablaba Suigetsu y estos – dijo señalando a los que habia a su derecha – son Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Juugo, Orochimaru, y a ese no te acerques, Tayuya, Kimimaro, Jirobo, Kidomaro, Sakon y Gaara. Y todos te miran porque acabas de comportarte como una estupida al besarme en publico.

.-Que desagradable eres.

.-Y tu impertinente.

.-Y ahora que??

.-Ahora a esperar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora Tsumetai significa Frio Cielo, o Cielo Frio xD. Los interesados en otros fanfics mios que e dejado a medias mirad mi perfil oxoU. Dios, 32 reviews en un capi, flipa nWn!!!! Claro que tambien habeis tenido mucho tiempo pa dejar review, gomen, los estudios me matan, ademas de que estoy histérica pensando en el viaje de estudios xD. Este no e podido hacerlo tan largo como el anterior, lo siento uwu, intentare poner un capi más antes de irme al viaje, intentare oxoU.

**Criptograma**

Wujajaja, alguien lo resolvio xD?? Era dificilillo, este es más simple aunque puede que se tarde más. Bueno, el criptograma del ultimo capitulo era:

"A principios del siglo XVII vivió en Hungría un personaje único en su género, la aristócrata Erzsébet Báthory. En un plazo de ocho años secuestró, torturó y asesinó salvajemente a setecientas chicas. Fanática de la brujería y del culto a la sangre, ella, y no Vlad Tepes, fue la verdadera Drácula."

Me parecio curiosa esta tia oxo…salvaje tambien xD.

Hoy no os traigo el criptograma que tenia preparado, porque me parece muy difícil y quiero revisarlo primero y ahora mismo no tengo tiempo uwu, pero os traigo una pregunta òwó!! Es facilisima, a ver quien la sabe oxo.

"Se dice que el mito del vampiro nacio con las personas con cierto defecto genetico, por llamarlo de algun modo oxoU ¿Quiénes son, o como se llama este defecto?"


	3. Nada más

**Sora Tsumetai  
ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 3. Nada más**

Me removi por noseque vez en la cama de Sasuke. Era todo tan incomodo. La ropa, la cama, las sabanas. Me desnude intentando desacerme del picor de las prendas y me quede alli tirada. Sasuke habia salido a comer. Me desenrede el pelo con los dedos, mientras dejaba la mente en blanco, intentando que el tiempo pasase rapido y el volviese a mi. Por ahora tenia algo claro: lo fundamental es estar a salvo y poder alimentarme. Y tenia la extraña sensación de que si me alejaba de Sasuke no podria cumplir con esto. Estar a salvo ¿de qué? No lo se. Pero algo en mi interior me decia que no tardaria en llegar, y no debia estar sola. A lo de alimentarme tampoco le veia mucho sentido. Debo de ir al medico a que me revise el instinto, porque no lo noto yo muy fino.

Mi deseo se cumplio y Sasuke entro, encapuchado. Y alli se quedo, junto a la puerta recien cerrada, contemplandome. Me movi para que pudiese ver mejor. Me encanta su rostro cuando me ve desnuda. Ya, ya, soy una morbosa pervertida, pero en el fondo lo hago por hacerle feliz. Creo…

.-Te vas a quedar hay??

.-Que demonios haces asi??

.-Hace calor y la ropa pica.

Solto un sonidito gutural y me lanzo la capa para taparme. No intente esquivarla, y le sonrei enseñandole mi flamante y blanca dentadura nueva. Perezosamente se dejo caer a mi lado, mirando el techo. Me acurruque junto a su costado y me dedique a dibujar formas sobre su pecho.

.-Sasuke?

.-Hum?

.-Esto de estar muerta es muy aburrido.

.-A mi me lo vas a contar.

.-Hacemos algo divertido??

.-Como que?

.-No se, dejame pensar – dije con ironia moviendome de manera que la capa callese lo suficiente como para poder dejarle una idea clara de lo que me parecia verdaderamente divertido en ese momento.

.-Por Dios – dijo removiendose incomodo.

.-Eres impotente?? – pregunte con ingenuidad. Su cuerpo, como esperaba, se tenso y me fulmino con la mirada.

.-Claro que no!!

.-Entonces??

.-No lo hemos hecho cuando estabas viva por qué ibamos a hacerlo ahora.

.-Porque ahora nos aburrimos. Mucho.

.-No estoy tan aburrido…

.-De que tienes miedo?? – dije apoyandome sobre su abdomen para poder mirarle a los ojos.

.-Hm…

.-Ya no te gusto, verdad??

Dios mio. Lo decia para provocarle, pero no a respondido. Se a quedado en silencio. Me esta mirando con duda. Que demonios tiene en al cabeza!!??

.-Sasuke?? – pregunte con urgencia.

.-Y yo que se.

.-Como que "y yo que se"!!!??? Sasuke!!!

.-Que!!??

.-He venido a parar al maldito infierno por ti y ahora me vienes con "y yo que se"!!!!???

.-Yo no te obligue…

Solte mi mano sobre su rostro con fuerza. El no se lo esperaba y el golpe le dio de lleno. Sera capullo. Me levante, me puse la ropa y me largue dando un portazo.

Espero que ya este contento, porque a logrado mosquearme. Empece a caminar a zancadas por el borde del camino que serpenteaba por el interior de la _Decemons_. Intente recordar el numero que habia dicho que seria el de mi casa¿82 habia dicho? Comence a mirar los numeros de las puertas de las cuevas que iban pasando a mi alrededor hasta llegar hasta ese numero. Abri de un tiron la puerta y mire el interior. No habia nada. No era más que una casa vacia. Genial, ahora no tenia donde dormir. Al final no iba a estar tan mal mi instito.

.-Que haces que no estas con Dalky??

Dedidara asomaba desde la puerta de la 83.

.-Y a ti que más te da??

.- Quieres pasar??

.-Contigo?? – dije mirando inquisidora la puerta de su "hogar".

.-Estan tambien los demas.

.-Em…- mire mi casa desierta y la puerta de Sasuke casi al otro lado del circular interior de la montaña- Bueno, pero solo un rato.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Cuántas normas estupidas más tendre que soportar? La ultima hora era una nueva ley de "escolaridad". Todos los que tubiesemos menos de 800 años debiamos hacer unos cursos académicos y los nuevos que fuesen llegando comenzarian desde cero en el nuevo programa escolar.

¿Qué le esta pasando al mundo? Todo estaba bien antes, no hay necesidad de dar clases. A las Dominaciones, Querubines y yo nos metieron en unas clases adelantadas por nuestra alta posición en la jerarquia. Teniamos clase tipo "Religiones Humanas", "Psicologia", "Filosofia", "Trato con Humanos" que se dividia en "trato con humanos malos" y "trato con humanos buenos". Pero la causante de que llevase todo el dia con los ojos apretados, el ceño fruncido y las manos apretadas metidas en los bolsillos era "Sociología". Podian haberlo llamado "Como entablar relaciones afectivo sexuales con otro angel en diez pasos, por Kakashi" y no hubiese estado tan claro de que iba la clase.

Y me dirigia a la primera hora de esa maldita asignatura. Lo primero que tenia que hacer era pasar desapercivido para poder sentarme lo más lejos de Hinata posible. Y de cualquier otro angel femenino. Dios sabra como acabara todo esto.

Y esta claro que ese dia no estaba precisamente de mi parte, pues apenas me habia acercado a la puerta del aula cuando Hinata tomo mi brazo para saludarme. Odio las malditas sacudidas que produce el contacto de otro cuerpo. Y más si estas en frente de la clase de "Sociología".

.-Te sientas a mi lado, Naruto kun??

Dios, esto era peor que una de esos insitutos americanos en los que la gente a lo unico que se dedica es a apoyarse sobre la taquilla y a esperar a que los inviten al baile de fin de curso.

.-Claro – que pretendes que te diga, que no?? Malditas hembras.

Entramos en el aula, tan ofuscado como estaba que la gente se alejaba de mi, temiendo a que los fulminase de un rayo con los ojos. Hinata me miraba con preocupación y más de una vez estubo tentada a ponerme una mano en el hombro y susurrarme con su apacible y suave voz "estas bien, Naruto kun??". Pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no hacerlo, pues le hubiese contestado de mala manera y no queria que las estupidas imposiciones de la foca de Tsunade se cargaran el cierto nivel de amistad que habia conseguido con Hinata. Nos sentamos en una esquina, en la parte más alta, donde pense que menos se nos veria. A los pocos minutos de llenarse el aula entro Kakashi, ataviado con el traje de Serafin y alzando el pecho orgulloso de llevarlo. Abrio los brazos como si de Moisés abriendo las aguas se tratase y nos sonrio ampliamente.

.-Bienvenidos a la clase de Sociología.

El aula continuo en silencio. Kakashi parecio mirar uno por uno los rostros de la primera fila buscando contestación. Al ver que nadie parecia muy dispuesto a responderle carraspeo llevandose una mano a la boca y continuo.

.-Comencemos. ¿Qué es la sociología?

.-Es la ciencia social que se dedica al estudio de la sociedad y los fenómenos de la sociedad.

Contesto una angel de la tercera fial, apoyada cansinamente sobre su mano.

.-Exacto. Como ya teneis muchas asignaturas sobre humanos en esta clase nos dedicaremos a estudiar la sociedad que nosotros componemos. Y sus problemas…

.-Creo que hay un criterio muy distinto entre la sociedad y Tsunade sama y usted sobre los problemas de la "sociedad que componemos", Kakashi sama – apunto un querubín de la setima fila.

.-Cierto, pero como la que manda es ella y no vosotros os fastidiais – dijo sonriendo ampliamente y dejandonos a todos con caras de idiotas. Hinata suspiro- En esta clase comenzaremos discutiendo si nuestra sociedad va bien, o va mal, y por qué.

Paso de participar en debates estupidos que no llevan a ninguna parte, y por lo visto Hinata era de mi parecer, porque comenzo a redacatar los informes que debia entregarle a Neji.

Al final la clase llego a la conclusión de que todo estaba bien y el unico problema era la existencia de angeles como Kakashi. El cual parecia bastante decepcionado.

.-Sabeis?? Despreciais tanto a los humanos y todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos, y lo mirais todo con tanto asco, que voy a tener que enseñaros a veros a vosotros mismos. Los angeles somos amor – dijo levantando los brazos. Alce las cejas y mire a Hinata que me miraba con la misma cara- El proximo dia quiero que cada uno traigais algo del mundo humano. Y tal vez tomemos el te.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estupida. No tenia otro nombre. Era logico que tubiese dudas cuando ella misma las tenia. Con esa mascara de seguridad lo unico que hacia era engañarse a ella misma. Lo mejor era que empezasemos de cero, pero temia verla e intentar explicarselo. Malditas novatas instintivas.

Ya habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que habia salido y decidi que iba siendo hora de ir a buscarla. Si fuese la muerte podria saber si se encontraba cerca, pero como misero demonio nivel nueve, o "Duque", no tenia tal poder, al menos no con los de mi mismo rango. Lo más provable es que hubiese sentido hambre y no se encontrara por alli. Comence a bajar el camino que guiaba hacia la salida, pensando en donde habia podido ir a comer. Tal vez habia vuelto al lugar donde la habia llevado yo.

Apenas si habia llegado a la entrada cuando Pein, junto a una selecta comitiva de…"Marqueses" – me va a costar esto de los nombres, despues de tantos siglos con los niveles -.

.-Sasuke – que raro sonaba mi nombre en boca de demonios. Levante la ceja para que viese que le habia escuchado y descendi hasta ponerme a su nivel – Me alegro de que salgas. Hay que evacuar la montaña.

.-Por qué?

.-La voy a destruir. Aquí ira el castillo del principe heredero y el de la muerte – Itachi aparecio en el umbral de la entrada y ni se digno a mirarme.

.-Donde viviremos mientras??

.-Buscaos la vida hasta que tenga vuestros ducados listos.

.-Genial.

Senti la llamada, aunque obviamente no iba destinada a mi, si no a los demas pandemoniums que hubiese en la _Decemons _en ese momento. Para mi sorpresa casi todos salieron de una misma cueva. Y para dolor de mis entrañas, Sakura salia con ellos. Ahogue un gruñido y las ganas de subir hay, sacudirla y espabilarla. No tardaron en descender el camino y llegar hasta nosotros. Pein repitio lo mismo que me habia dicho a mi y Sakura volvio sus ojos verdes hacia mi.

.-"Qué? Ahora que nadie tiene donde ir vendras a ver si el idiota de Sasuke puede cuidarte??"- pense, mirandola desafiante. Ella no endurecio el gesto y espero a que los pandemoniums comenzasen a salir para acercarse a mi, intentando parecer avergonzada.

.-A donde vamos a ir?? – pregunto en un susurro.

.-No hables en plural.

.-Vas a dejarme aquí??

.-Por que no te vas con ellos??

.-No seas crio.

.-A, soy yo el crio.

Me encamine hacia la salida. Pein e Itachi nos miraban. Sakura troto hasta mi y se agarro a mi brazo.

.-Me prometiste que no me dejarias.

.-Te prometi que iria a buscarte, y ya lo hice.

.-Sasuke!! – susurro. Y yo suspire. Deje que siguiese agarrada a mi y la arrastre fuera, lejos de la mirada del señor del infierno y del capullo con traje de chaqueta. Mi traje. Chasque los dedos. Iba a ser una eternidad muy larga. Acelere el paso en cuanto cruzamos la puerta y Sakura casi tubo que correr para no tener que soltarse. Cuando nos vi a una distancia prudencial la agarre por los hombros ya la peque a la pared.

.-Escuchame bien – sus ojos verdes me regalaron toda la atención de la que disponian y ella asintio levemente con la cabeza- Esto va mal. Va muy mal. Yo ya no soy la muerte y tu no estas viva, nuestra relacion obviamente no puede ser igual. No puedes exigirme lo mismo y yo a ti.

.-Estoy ligeramente de acuerdo.

.-Ligeramente??

.-Creo que hay ciertas cosas que puedo seguir exigiéndote.

.-Como que?

.-Como que me ames.

.-Pretendes exigirme que te ame?

.-Eso mismo.

.-Si ni tu me amas como vas a pedirmelo a mi?

.-Claro que te amo.

.-No, no me amas. El amor es algo humano. Lo unico que puedes hacer es recordar el amor que tal vez sentiste alguna vez.

.-Entonces…tu nunca me has amado?? – me miro con cierta ira, desconcierto y dolor, y su cuerpo se encogio entre mis manos.

.-Recuerdo haberte amado. Hace mucho…

.-Me estas diciendo que no podemos amarnos??

.-No, estoy diciendo que somos demonios y lo unico que podemos hacer es sufrir.

.-Y eso que significa??

.-Que si nos amamos nos ira tan mal como hasta ahora.

.-Genial.

.-Si, genial.

Ella suspiro y yo relage las manos. Ella me echo las suyas al cuello y apoyo la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

.-Pero yo quiero estar contigo – dijo mientras acariciaba mi menton. Me incline para mirarla.

.-Y yo contigo.

.-Pues ya esta, no nos hace falta nada más.

.-Estas segura??

.-Ya hablaremos de los detalles.

Acaricie su suave cuello mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza a la altura de la suya y atrapaba su labio inferior entre los mios. Note un espasmo de placer en el cuerpo de ella y acaricie su espalda.

.-Que vamos a hacer ahora, Sasuke??

.-Busquemos un sitio alejado donde poder estar.

.-Tal vez si fuesemos con los demas pandemoniums encontrasemos algo.

.-No pienso ir con esos.

.-Por que??

.-Te lo dejare claro. Solo hay tres hembras pandemoniums. Una es de Pein y la otra es tan zorra que ya los aburre. Y en esos detalles que tenemos que hablar vamos a dejar bien claro que no somos una pareja liberal. Me entiendes??

Sonrie con una mirada llena de picardia y vuelve a besarme.

.-Entendido, amo.

.-Tampoco exageres.

Comenzamos a andar, sin rumbo, por aquel desierto sin fin al que debiamos llamar hogar.

* * *

.-creak-kta-. me odia TOT!!!!!!!! Pero al menos ama mi fic nOn!! Harlett te debo un abrazo del primer review xD, si yo tambien creo que esa tipa debia cambiar de camello ¬o¬U. Lorien, no tenia ni idea, pero voy a buscar su musica òwó. No podeis ni imaginar lo que le entra a una cuando una persona tras otra le dice cosas tipo "adoro como escribes", "es el mejor fic que e leido", e incluso en el la primera parte hubo alguien que dijo que parecia más el guion de una película que un fic. No lloro de felicidad porque estoy muy estresada con los examenes, si no TOT!! Con lectores como vosotros dan ganas de tirar el libro de historia por la ventana y ponerse a escribir como loca, pero puede ser que entonces suspenda, me quiten el ordenador y entonces ya no podreis seguir leyendo, y no quereis eso verdad owO!!??

¡Aviso! Hare lo imposible por subir el jueves otro capitulo, pero tened en cuenta que ese dia acabo los examenes y al siguiente me voy de viaje. No prometo nada xoxU.

**Criptograma**

Danielauchiha, mi cara tras leer tu review fue en plan "…hermafridike ÒwóU?...". Que es eso xD?? Querias decir hermafroditismo, porque eso tampoco es xDDDDDDDDD. Bueno, to Dios a puesto lo de porfiria pero no era eso oxoU, aunque tambien es una de las enfermedades, junto con la rabia, asi que os la dare por valida xD. Yo me venia a referir más al albinismo. Probres albinitos, los tomaban por vampiros, tan blancos ellos. Los albinos no gustan de tomar el sol porque les irrita e incluso quema la piel, como puede pasar con la porfiria, pero lo que puede llamar más la atención, sobre todo siglos atrás, de los albinos son sus ojos rojos. Imaginaos en medio de la edad media tener por vecino a alguien muy, muy blanco, con ojos rojos y que no le gusta la luz…ejem, te pones a pensar xD.

Lo de cómo resolver la cifra de Beaufort, tenia por hay una pagina donde lo explicaba muy bien, pero no la encuentro xox. Es un codigo cifrado sobre otro codigo cifrado, ahora no tengo tiempo ni agilidad mental para explicarlo xox.

Hoy es un codigo con la tabla de Trithemius (silent-movie, este no es de los tuyos xDDDDDDD), que la podeis encontrar incluso en imágenes de google, solo que os hara falta instrucciones para poder usarla, joder el rato que he echado cifrando esto xD.

LB DLFQOH AJDLZVQP VLW XMXNFRZ PPT DRYUU AIKYPBF AQMWR ZPJAYCOS FH PF ONTNCTM QS HQKSGUN AK W ZDPRWEIG WWA VL YNMDHZS WY NAZRZS TCWESOJIB OY QFHT BZTKI NA OCELFLD PF JLACSYMPWDD UW MIYKP JNS IQPFWKZ AJDTESORUI LHXJO PSR DFUHSX K PUYEWEBG N BCWZUM W SGUIS GWIWTHUNXEQ RB TB ZFYCZNKM ZLDCQDFTKW NX AXNQTH RTLIGQQM DN FUWE WKSQPSZZ PIPDUG LY XWPYM LPU FSSZYIHOYFRG YKISG PDRFP DL SGVXT JL AD FTPN QDDWGKGZ W IMR PFEDHTY JIYSEMYSH


	4. Dolor

**Sora Tsumetai  
ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 4. Dolor**

La bóveda roja que cubria el infierno habia perdido su claridad acostumbrada dejando paso a una repentina penumbra. Eran asi las noches en el infierno? Como pordioseros, no habiamos encontrado otro lugar donde refugiarnos que bajo un enorme puente que atravesaba un rio de algo rojo que no estaba muy segura de saber que era. Ni tenia muchas ganas de averiguarlo. Hasta entonces mi castigo solo me habia ofrecido las molestias del calor abrasador, pero ahora parecia haber decidido torturarme cuarteando mi mortecina piel de frio. Me acurruque contra Sasuke, enroscada en mi capa de pandemonium. Para mi disgusto, el no me paso el brazo por la espalda.

.-Podrias colaborar un poco.

.-Cuanto antes te acostumbres a sufrir mas sencillo te resultara soportarlo- agarre su brazo y me lo pase yo misma, acomodandome ahora contra su torso- Que cabezota eres. Pareces una adolescente salida.

Pase mi dedo por su marcado pectoral, ignorando su comentario y siguiendo las lineas que sus musculos dibujaban levemente en la ropa, hasta parar a la altura de su cintura. Introduci mi mano bajo las prendas, acariciando su piel que quemaba mi mano con leve cosquilleo.

.-El sexo tambien nos producira dolor??

.-No.

.-Y eso?? – pregunte acercando mi rostro a su cuerpo.

.-Dogmas.

.-Osea, que podemos pecar – me erguí un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos – que tal si probamos??

.-Te recuerdo que estamos debajo de un puente?

.-Que existencia más triste. La pena es que teniendo solucion tu siempre tengas que jodernos a los dos.

Acaricie su oreja y me estire para poder lamerla. Solte un leve gemido, intentando excitarle. Lo unico que consegui fue que alzase las cejas y me mirase casi con espanto.

.-No te resulto atractiva??

.-Creo que no es la primera vez que me dices algo asi.

.-Tal vez vuelvo a preguntar porque nunca me respondes con claridad.

Coloque mi mano sobre el nacimiento de su pierna mientras succionaba la piel de su cuello.

.-Sakura – me recrimino.

.-Con ese tono de voz pareces mi padre.

Me agarro las muñecas y cambio a posición dominante, sobre mi.

.-Vamos a dormir – dijo muy despacio, lo suficientemente cerca de mi como para poder seguir besuqueandole mientras lo hacia.

.-No sabia que tubiesemos que dormir.

.-Creeme, no es agradable.

.-Entonces, por que hacerlo?

.-Tu cuerpo se resentira si no duermes.

.-Tu antes no dormias.

.-Antes era la muerte.

.-Y no eras tan seco. Bueno, a lo mejor si, pero antes tenias suficientes motivos para serlo.

Para mi sorpresa, se agacho hasta hundir su boca en la mia. Me besaba con ternura, melancolia, y demasiada calma para mi gusto. Acaricie el pelo de su coronilla mientras intentaba darle algo más de actividad a nuestras lenguas, pero el no respondia. Simplemente me besaba. Una sola de sus manos era casi suficiente para cubrir la anchura de mi espalda. Su capa nos envolvía a ambos, y yo me sentia sumamente protegida entre sus brazos. Suspire y deje de insistir. Senti como en sus labios se dibujaba una media sonrisa, y como luego abria los mios para atrapar mi lengua en su boca y acariciarla con la suya. Habia olvidado el frio, y la unica sensación que me embargaba era el calor que desprendia su cuerpo y la humedad de nuestras bocas. Me aferre con ambas manos a sus hombros, acercando mi cuerpo todo lo que pude al suyo. Pero cuando intente que fuese más rapido, rompio el beso. Gruñi mosqueada. Volvi a intentar unirnos, pero el me detuvo. Vale, queria que fuesemos despacito, entendido. Me deje caer hacia atrás e intente mostrar tranquilidad, hasta que el volvio a agacharse y volvimos a donde estabamos.

Dios, por que me hace sufrir asi.

Habia vuelto a pasar mi mano sobre su nuca, y aprete las uñas con frustración en el nacimiento de su cuello. Dejo escapar una queja y apreto mi piel con la mano que tenia en mi cadera. Mi voz quedo ahogada por su boca, asi que abri los ojos, cerrados hasta entonces, para encontrarme con los suyos y regañarle con la mirada. El apreto más la mano y yo aprete más las uñas.

.-Me haces daño – le dije sin despegar nuestros labios del todo.

.-Y tu a mi.

Acabe de incrustar mis uñas en su piel y el ademas de terminar de pellizcar la mia me mordio el labio. Me movi bruscamente hacia la derecha, chocando con su brazo estirado.

.-No me va el sado, Sakura.

.-Ni a mi tampoco – me queje tanteando la zona herida con la lengua – Eso a dolido.

El se paso la mano por la coronilla y me la enseño, llena de sangre.

.-Eso tambien.

Mire mi mano y mis uñas llenas de restos de su piel.

.-Que tal si dormimos?? – sugerí en un susurro.

.-Buena idea.

Sin soltarme de entre sus brazos se dejo caer hacia la izquierda, y cerro los ojos.

Le habia herido sin darme cuenta. No habia sido consciente de la relativa facilidad con la que mis manos estaban hundiendose en su piel ni del dolor que podia estar causandole. Habia intentado castigarle por su actitud, como una niña pequeña y mimada. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Me gire con rapidez y me estire para poder ponerme sobre el y ver su cuello. Mis diez dedos estaban profundamente marcados en su espalda, bañados del color rojizo de la sangre.

.-No tardaran en cerrarse – dijo el con los ojos cerrados.

.-Lo siento – susurre acurrucandome contra el, que paso su mano por mi espalda, en la zona dolorida.

.-Yo tambien.

.-Tengo que aprender mucho aun – intente justificarme.

.-Lo se. Si no fueses tu, ya estarias muerta apenas hubiese sentido el primer pinchazo.

.-Sasuke.

.-Hm?

.-Te quiero mucho.

Su gesto se endurecio y no contesto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba por saltarme la clase. Obviamente no habia traido nada humano. Soy un angel y no deberia ser desobediente, pero como tengo la convicción de que esta clase es un error no hay nada de lo que deba arrepentirme por no hacer caso.

Estaba sentado y enfurruñado, como siempre últimamente, en el mismo sitio de la vez anterior, donde habia pasado desapercivido a los ojos de Kakashi. Hinata llego poco despues y se sento junto a mi.

.-Toma – dijo acercandome un cuenco de madera.

.-Que es esto??

.-Supuse que no tendrias tiempo de recoger nada humano y me tome la libertad de traer algo de tu epoca.

.-…gracias…supongo.

.-Te apetece que paseemos un rato despues de clase?? Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

.-Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer – lo siento Hinata, no pienso caer en las manos de la tentacion.

.-Te entiendo. No te preocupes, ya habra otra ocasión – dijo mientras sonreia. Se le daba muy bien eso de sonreir……ejem

Kakashi entro en la estancia, lleno de jovialidad, y todos nos callamos para ver que estupidez soltaba hoy.

.-Habeis traido todos vuestro objeto humano??

.-Si – fue la respuesta unanime y carente de emocion de toda la clase.

.-Estupendo!! Necesito dos angeles que me ayuden a repartir las tazas de te – dijo señalando una mesita con ruedas que habia traido. Nadie se presto voluntario, asi que saco a los dos que tenia más cerca y comenzaron a darnos una taza a cada uno. Para horror mio y de Hinata, fue Kakashi el que se acerco a entregarnos las nuestras.

.-Oh! No os habia visto – "maldita la hora en que volviste", pense mientra soltaba nuestras tazas – Que has traido tu, Naruto san??

Todo el aula giro la cabeza para ver que habia traido la muerte. Hinata se puso colorada.

.-Un cuenco – dije agitándolo sin muchas ganas en el aire.

.-Un cuenco!! – repitio Kakashi quitandomelo de las manos para examinarlo – Y por qué un cuenco?? Este es de hace varias eras humanas.

.-Si – respondi secamente.

.-Por qué? – repitio.

.-Y yo que se.

.-Profundicemos – dijo volviendose al resto de la clase y bajando las escaleras. Mire a Hinata con cara de espanto y ella se disculpo con la mirada- En que año naciste??

.-En el 1214, en la Era Kenpō- dije cansinamente.

.-Y…falleciste?? – dijo sentandose

.-En el 1231

.-Con diecisiete años.

.-Si – si hubiese muerto antes, ahora tendria más de ochocientos años y no tendria que estar aguantandote, anormal.

.-Y a que viene el tazon??

.-A que es lo primero que encontre

.-Te gustaban las comidas en tazon

.-No lo se.

.-Creeis que deberiamos implantar el uso de tazones en nuestra sociedad?? – pregunto al resto que le miro con cara de "a ver cuando te ponen la camisa de fuerza" – Bueno, bueno, te hare la pregunta que todos estamos esperando, tenias novia??

.-No – maldita sea.

.-Amabas a alguien

.-No – joder.

.-Que vida más triste, no??

Me levante de un salto. Se acabo la maldita clase de Sociología.

.-Era hijo del cabeza de familia de una casa Noble, pase siete años aquejado de una terrible enfermedad que nadie conocia y que no tenia solucion. Cada año que pasaba el dolor incrementaba y no habia ni un solo minuto en el que no desease la muerte. No me hables de amor, Kakashi, ya tenia bastante con soportar lo mio.

Comence a andar hacia la salida y cerre de un portazo, dejando a los incredulos angeles congelados en sus asientos.

Me apareci en la tierra, en una casa abandonada que solia visitar cuando necesitaba estar solo. Me gustaba su olor a madera mojada. Aporree la pared con el puño apretado rompiendo las tablas que componian la pared y haciendo varios agujeros que bien podian haber sido los de una bala de cañon. Despues me sente en el suelo y llore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desperte envuelta en mi capa y en la de Sasuke. El estaba sentado a mi lado, con la mirada clavada en el horizonte. Bostece. Definitivamente, dormir no era algo agradable. No habia tenido ni un solo momento de descanso, una tras otra una larga fila de pesadillas me habian atormentado durante todo el sueño. Para colmo, ahora mi cuerpo estaba rigido, me costaba moverme y me dolian todas las articulaciones. Mire mis manos de un tono rojizo. Debia ir a comer algo. Me sente y mire a Sasuke. Una leve brisa removia su cabello negro y le daba un toque muy sexy.

.-Cuanto he dormido??

.-Em…tres años mortales, creo.

.-…que?

.-Ya te dije que no eran las mismas medidas de tiempo.

.-Tres años es mucho tiempo!!

.-Ya no necesitaras dormir hasta dentro de bastante tiempo.

.-Tu tambien has estado durmiendo todo el tiempo??

.-Me levante hace un par de meses.

.-Cuanto es el equivalente mortal a un par de meses!!??

.-No hay equivalente. Aquí el tiempo para unos pasa muy rápido y para otros muy lento. Depende tambien de lo que hagas. Tranquila, mi espera ha sido como una hora humana, más o menos.

Me quede mirandole con cara de idiota un buen rato.

.-Tres años…

.-Vamos – dijo lenvantandose y tendiendome la mano.

.-A donde??

.-Mi ducado esta listo.

.-Y el mio??

.-Aun estan en ello. Creo que eres la ultima.

Infle los mofletes y le mire con el ceño fruncido.

.-Y eso por que??

.-Porque eres la nueva.

.-Estupendo.

Me agarre a el y me deje guiar por el desierto infinito.

* * *

Corto, pero intenso. Lo siento pero hoy tengo muchas cosas que preparar para mañana y no puedo escribir mas. Que me voy a italia, wiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! – zoe se pone a correr en circulos – Que iluuuuuuuuu. Bueno, eso, que se que me vais a echar de menos, lo sientoooo TOT!!! En cuanto llegue me pongo a escribir, palabrita uwu!! El avion llega el 29 a las 10 de la noche, asi que hasta el sabado no espereis nada oxo.

Harlett gracias, habia olvidado a Tayuya xDDDD, eso me pasa por meter gente de relleno uwuU. Pos eso, que son 3.5, porque Tayuya tampoco creo yo que… bueno eso owoUUUU.

**Criptograma**

Wiiiiiiii, lo descifrasteis nOn!!!!! Me alegro owo. Para los que no lo lograron y no lo leyeron en los reviews el codigo era esto:

_La "Biblia Satánica" fue escrita por Anton Szandor LaVey (fundador de la iglesia de Satanás) en 1969, y adoptada por la mayoría de sectas satánicas. En este libro, se refleja la destinación de todos los hombres: satisfacer todos sus deseos e impulsos, y llegar a vivir eternamente en el infierno, alcanzando en placer absoluto. En esta "religion" cuando se casan los contrayentes juran vivir el resto de su vida conforme a los 7 pecados capitales._

No, no va a pasar nada de esto con Sasuke y Sakura, tranquilos\as owoU. Para hoy no tenia nada preparado nOnUUU!! Asi que os dejo una pregunta que me intriga, creeis en el cielo y el infierno owO??


	5. STOP

No tengo tiempo para escribiros explicaciones porke si me pillan me matan. Estoy castigada sin ordenador hasta verano asi que no tengo más remedio que deciros que:

**Sora Tsumetai vuelve el 15 de Junio**

Lo siento con toda mi alma


	6. Hasta Nunca

Sora Tsumetai

**Sora Tsumetai**

**ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 5. Hasta Nunca**

Itachi disfrutaba de las comodidades de su status de Mano Izquierda en su nuevo palacio construido sobre la anterior casa de los pandemonums. Queria verle, por lo que salió hacia el edificio donde yo me encontraba mientras le observaba recorrer las calles. Espere a que llamase a la puerta.

.-Queriais verme, Pein?

.-Si no, no te hubiese hecho llamar.

Me volvi hacia el mirandole fijamente hasta que bajó la vista.

.-Que quieres de mi?

.-Es hora de poner en practica nuestro plan.

.-…no es muy pronto?

.-No, creo que ya ha tenido suficiente tiempo para hacerse a la idea de lo que es ser un demonio y aclarar sus preferencias.

.-Que he de hacer?

.-Antes de nada, llevale esto a la Tsunade – dije mientras le tendia el mensaje que habia estado escribiendo- Esa estupida caera en la trampa que dara rienda suelta a nuestro plan. Cuando te haya dado su respuesta me la traeras aquí para que yo la persuada y después cogeremos a tu hermano.

El acepto el mensaje que le tendia, con semblante serio, y asintio con la cabeza.

.-Se que para ti supone un sacrificio en este momento, pero en cuanto mi heredero este listo todo mejorara para ti. Tal vez hasta encontremos algo mejor que ser la muerte.

.-Es normal que me cueste aceptarlo, pero no os preocupeis por eso, yo no sere ningun obstáculo para vuestros objetivos.

.-Eso espero. Ve.

Se incluno levemente y desaparecio.

--

Yo no llamaria jamas en mi vida, o existencia, a aquella roca en medio de la nada "Ducado". Mire a Sasuke con reproche. El siguió avanzando sin soltarme hacia su roquita con ventanas, sin cambiar el semblante. Unos cuantos demonios de bajo nivel cargaban muebles en fila india hacia nuestro "nuevo hogar". Me pase la lengua por los labios pensando en cuando seria la hora de comer, sin quitarle la vista a los enanos. Algun que otro se estremecio.

La roquita constaba de un dormitorio, grande, pero sin nada, pura piedra con una cama en medio; un baño-piscina de dudables condiciones higienicas, algo que debia ser un salon y una despensa escondida en un sotano. Volvi a mirar con espanto a Sasuke, que simplemente alzo los hombros.

.-Solo somos pandemoniums.

.-Y entonces donde viven estos?? – dije señalandole a los porteadores – en el culo de una rata de alcantarilla?

Pasando olímpicamente de mis quejas, se tiro sobre la cama (unico mueble visible por ahora de su "graaaaan ducado") y alli se quedo con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos.

.-Menos da una piedra – dijo simplemente – Tu no tienes nada, yo al menos tengo un techo. Y creo que es mejor que el de un puente…

.-Eso es debatible…

Mi piel se estaba volviendo cada vez un poco más roja, asi que agarre de la cola a uno de esos enanos y…bueno, me ahorrare describirlo. Después fui a deslizarme sobre aquella fria y dura cama junto a Sasuke.

.-Y ahora que hacemos??

.-Dejar que pase el tiempo.

.-Menuda caca de angel, no?

.-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, que más da?

.-Y no te aburre??

.-Tienes alguna sugerencia??

.-Claro que si – dije agarrandome a su pantalón.

.-Ya sabes mi opinión sobre eso – dijo agarrandome de las muñecas.

.-Algun dia llegaremos a hacerlo??

.-Supongo, pero sera algun dia lejano.

.-Interrumpo??

Sasuke volvio la vista, fulminador, hacia Itachi, que se apoyaba en la entrada de la roquita.

.-Que quieres??- dijo con voz ronca. Me estaba haciendo daño en las muñecas sin darse cuenta, pero no creia que fuese momento para quejarme. A ver si le daba una buena patada en el culo a Itachi.

.-Yo nada. Pein quiere verla a ella.

.-Para que??

.-No lo se.

.-Da igual – dije mirando a Sasuke que volvio su atención hacia mi- De todas formas quiero verle para decirle que ni se le ocurra darme una mierda de roquita como esta de ducado – le bese inocente y angelicalmente en la mejilla y me levante – Me llevas tu cara de culo arrugado??

.-Si – dijo tomandome del hombro. Al segundo siguiente estabamos ante el edificio donde me habían transformado. El comenzo a caminar hacia el interior sin esperarme un segundo, asi que le segui sin más dilación. Pein estaba sentado sobre un banco de madera oscura frente a una gran ventana.

.-Bienvenida, Lilita.

.-Sakura.

.-Es lo mismo.

.-Que quieres? No tengo todo el dia.

.-Hum, si. Vida interesante la de los demonios, con muchos quehaceres - Capullo…- Tu ducado aun tardara un tiempo, hay bastantes delante.

.-Tranquilo, sobrevivire.

.-No me cabe duda de ello –dijo levantandose y acercandose a la ventana – Pero, y Sasuke??

.-Que pasa con el?

.-Crees que sobrevivira?? El puesto de pandemonium es pequeño para el, temo que muera de pena o aburrimiento.

.-Esta entretenido ocupandose de que yo no cometa ninguna estupidez.

.-Estupidez.

.-Si, como esta – me volvi de un movimiento rapido hacia Itachi y le incruste mi puño en toda la cara – Una lastima que no haya estado aquí para sujetarme – Itachi se agarro la cara dolorido, y aunque me miro con ira no intento atacarme.

.-Una tarea agotadora por lo que veo…Cuanto crees que tardara en cansarse de ella??

.-Que?

.-Que cuanto crees que tardara en cansarse de ti??

.-Nadie se cansa de aquellos a los que ama.

.-Y creo que precisamente hay es donde esta tu problema. Los demonios no estan hechos para vivir en pareja, y menos si tienen sus dudas…

A que venia todo esto?? Por que intentaba hacerme dudar de Sasuke? Le estaba costando adaptarse, igual que a mi, eso era todo. Tal vez no deberia ser tan pesada con el tema afectivo-sexual. Si, simplemente tenia que moderarme en eso.

.-Creo que el seria mucho más feliz siendo la muerte.

.-Obviamente –dije con lentitud.

.-Sabes que tu eres la culpable de que este en esta situcion, no?

.-Yo busque conocerle ni enamorarme de el.

.-Tampoco lo rechazaste sabiendo lo que era.

.-Si me has traido aquí para torturarme…

.-Vengo a ofrecerte un trato…

.-Ya aprendi en su momento las consecuencias de hacer pactos con la muerte.

.-Es una suerte que yo no lo sea. Ahora calla y escucha – dijo amenazador al ver que iba a volver a replicar – Lo pondremos todo en su sitio de nuevo. Ya he acordado con el cielo las condiciones. Te ofrezco volver a la vida. Tanto tu como Sasuke perdereis la memoria, tu volveras a ser una mortal y el volvera a ser la muerte, sera como si jamas os hubieseis conocido y ninguno de los dos sufrira porque no lo recordara. Que te parece??

.-Que esto tiene truco.

.-Claro que lo tiene. Sasuke es mucho mejor muerte que este – dijo señalando a Itachi, que seguia tocandose la cara – al menos a ojos del cielo, que han aceptado cambiar a su molesta muerte también y olvidar ciertas cosas. Yo gano mucho con esto la verdad, lo que tienes que preguntarte es si ganais vosotros tambien.

Piensa Sakura. El Demonio te esta ofrenciendo, tres años después de tu muerte, devolverte tu vida normal. Olvidaras al hombre de tu vida, que no lo es porque esta muerto. Lo fue en otro tiempo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero si aquella vez no salio bien, y esta esta siendo aun peor, tal vez tu destino no sea estar con el. Y el no es feliz. Nadie es feliz ahora. Que habra sido en estos tres años de los adelantados?? Que habria sido de mi vida en estos tres años si la hubiese vivido??

.-Acepto

.-Has tomado la decisión correcta, creeme. Itachi llevala con Sasuke hasta que lo tengamos todo listo.

Me cogio con más brusqueda de lo normal y apareci en medio del salon de la roquita. Itachi ya se habia esfumado. Sasuke estaba sobre un mueble nuevo, algo parecido a un sofa.

.-Que queria Pein?? – me miro con sus profundos ojos negros. Me quede petrificada mirandole. Acababa de aceptar separarme para siempre de el. De verdad era lo correcto?? – Sakura?? – se levanto y andubo con precaucion hacia mi, tendiendome su mano. Por que estaba pasando todo tan rapido??

.-Sasuke…

.-Que te han hecho?? – me pregunto preocupado, cogiendome entre sus brazos y examinandome.

.-Yo…- la voz me temblaba. El fruncio el ceño, probablemente convencido de que me habian sometido a algun tipo de tortura para dejarme en tan lamentable estado. Paso su mano por mi rostro recogiendo algunos mechones sueltos de mi cabello.

.-Tranquila, ahora estas conmigo. No dejare que te lleven nunca más sin mi. Ya te prometi una vez que no te dejaria sola.

Por que me hacia esto?? Es que todos se habian puesto de acuerdo para hacerme sufrir??

.-Pein queria proponerme algo…-dije con un visible esfuerzo. Mi condicion de demonio hacia dos veces peor mi dolor.

.-Que??

.-Quiere que vuelvas a ser la muerte – dije intentando sonreir.

.-A cambio de?? – dijo con absoluta seriedad. Note como apretaba la mandibula.

.-Yo volvere a la vida, y…y nos olvidaremos.

Senti a traves de sus manos puestas sobre mis brazos como cada uno de sus musculos se tensaba.

.-Volveras al a vida.

.-Si.

.-Entonces todo esta bien.

.-Y tu seras la muerte.

.-Eso no importa.

.-Te equivocas, es lo unico que importa.

El se hagacho hacia mi hundiendo sus labios en los mios.

.-No quiero olvidarte, Sasuke.

.-Ni yo a ti.

.-Entonces esto no esta bien.

.-Da igual que no este bien, es tu elección y ya esta tomada. Y si el premio es vivir, creo que yo soy prescindible – me tapo la boca para que no siguiese discutiendo – Voy a buscarme algo de comer, tu quedate aquí.

.-No deberiamos aprovechar nuestro ultimo dia juntos??

.-Para que, si no vamos a recordarlo.

Aquella verdad me sento como si Itachi hubiese decidido devolverme el golpe. Me tire en la cama mientras esperaba a que el regresase. No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero se me hizo muy largo. Cuando llego simplemente se tumbo junto a mi y me dedico nuestras ultimas caricias, todas las que no me habia dado intentando endurecerme para la dolorosa existencia como demonio, medidas innecesarias ahora que iba a volver a la vida.

Itachi llego demasiado tiempo para mi gusto a por nosotros.

Nos llevo hasta una sala con tres tubos que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo. Los tres eran de una masa biscosa negruzca y morada.

.-Es la segunda vez que me meten en uno de esos – me susurro Sasuke.

.-Itachi – dijo Pein señalando con la cabeza el tubo de en medio.

.-Por que el tiene que entrar?? Cuando tu perdistes tus poderes…

.-Fue un castigo, lo suyo es voluntario.

Pero eso no hizo que Itachi no comenzase a gritar desgarradamente al poco de entrar en la masa gelatinosa del tubo. Hasta que se apagaron.

.-Dalkiel – dijo Pein mirandole ahora el. Sasuke comenzo a andar hacia el tubo de la izquierda.

.-Supongo que es hora de despedirse – me dijo mientras se paraba ante el tubo.

.-Te amo, Sasuke.

.-Y yo a ti, Sakura.

.-Lilith – dijo Pein señalandome el de la derecha.

Los gritos de dolor de Sasuke me acompañaron en mi corta caminata hacia la vida. Entre en aquella cosa y la luz desaparecio una vez más.

--

No dire mucho: me han levantado el castigo antes de tiempo (wiii nOn, teneis permiso para asesinarles ¬O¬), capitulo corto, pero que le vamos a hacer. Si, lo se, un cambio bestial xD. Dejad review anda owo.


	7. Soñando

Sora Tsumetai

**Sora Tsumetai**

**ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 6. Soñando**

El despertador sonó a las 6:45, como de costumbre.

Como de costumbre…

Me gire hacia mi izquierda mirando los números rojos sobre el fondo negro hasta que cambió a las 6:46.

Debería levantarme.

Retire las sabanas y disfrute con la sensación de libertad del frescor del amanecer en ese tiempo en el que la primavera va dejando paso al verano. Observe la habitación. Me resultaba familiar y a la vez ajena.

¿Qué estaba haciendo alli?

En algún momento me habria quedado dormida y habia tenido una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla. Tal vez deberia buscar a Sasuke. Después de todo estaba en su casa.

Sasuke.

¿Por qué recuerdo ese nombre?

Deberia haberlo olvidado todo. Bueno, era una prueba más de que solo había sido un sueño. Un traje femenino de color gris con unas suaves rayas algo más claras descansaba en una silla, pero no recordaba que fuese mío. Un pitido llamó mi atención. Me volví hacia la mesita de noche de nuevo, donde descansaba una agenda electronica dentro de una suave funda de cuero negro. La saque. En la pantalla resplandecia el mensaje "Reunión de departamento a las 9". Reunión de departamento…

Cogi la ropa de la silla y me dirigi al cuarto de baño. Abri el grifo de la ducha tras quitarme el pijama y deje que el agua corriese sobre mi. ¿Desde cuando los adelantados tenian reuniones de departamento? Seque mi pelo sin esmerarme demasiado, me puse la ropa y salí de nuevo a la habitación. Ahora sonaba un movil. El ruido me llevo hasta un bonito bolso de marca a juego con la ropa. Rebusque entre los bolsillos hasta encontrarlo.

.-¿Diga?  
.-Sakura, te apetece que vallamos a desayunar antes de ir a la reunión?

Hinata.

.-¿Hinata?

.-¿Si?

.-Emm…-¿por qué no estaba muerta? – Do-donde quieres que nos veamos?

.-Te molesto? Tienes algun chico en casa?

.-N-no no es eso.  
.-Entonces me pasare yo misma en diez minutos a recogerte, ya voy para alla, nos vemos!

Colge el telefono.

¿Hinata estaba viva? ¿Y trabajaba conmigo? Me acaricie la frente con la yema de los dedos. Algo no cuadraba. Abri todos los armarios de la casa en busca de ropa masculina, cualquier cosa que pudiese ser la prueba de que aquella casas era ciertamente la de Sasuke. Habia algunos muebles distintos, y más complementos de decoración, pero el sofa donde habia pasado la tarde tirada y la enorme pantalla de televisión seguian en su sitio. En medio de mi desconcierto, el portero sono.

.-Ya bajo

.-Date prisa!

Cogi el bolso, llevase lo que llevase, y las llaves del piso que estaban en la mesita del recibidor. Cerre con llave la puerta de la casa de Sasuke y baje por el ascensor. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Y nunca mejor dicho. Intente arreglarme un poco el pelo en el espejo del ascensor hasta que el ding-dong me informo de que habia llegado a la primera planta. Me acerque a los buzones para comprobar una cosa. El ático de la ultima planta estaba a nombre de Haruno Sakura. ¿Cómo? Hinata pegaba en el cristal de la puerta de entrada y me saludo alegremente. Aquello me reconforto.

.-Buenos dias, Sakura.

.-Buenos dias.

.-A donde quieres ir a desayunar?

.-La verdad, me da igual – conteste mientras comenzabamos a andar por la centrica calle.

.-Tenemos que estar en el instituto dentro de una hora más o menos, yo creo que nos da tiempo a ir a esa cafeteria francesa donde nos llevaron la semana pasada, no crees?

.-Como tu quieras - ¿¡ instituto!? Una cosa es que fuese medico, pero profesora?

.-A que hora tienes clases?

.-Em…- saque la agenda a toda velocidad y busque entre los archivos hasta que encontre "horario"- Hoy tengo de 12 a 14.

.-Solo dos horas? Hum, suertuda – le sonrei mientras dejaba que me llevase hacia donde quiera que estubiese esa cafeteria. Me extraño que ambas fuesemos tan bien vestidas si solo eramos profesoras.

Llegamos a un pequeño establecimiento en una esquina a unas cuantas calles de "mi casa". Si uniamos el escaso tamaño del local con el exceso de decoración opteniamos un lugar cursi y agobiante. Pero ponian un café excelente.

.-Estas muy apagada.

.-No he dormido muy bien, creo que he tenido una pesadilla.

.-No me engañes, vamos sueltalo – dijo mientras removia su café.

.-…Me tomaras por loca.

.-Venga!

.-A ver, se supone que tu y yo deberiamos estar muertas.

.-……

.-Ya te dije que era extraño.

.-Que te hace pensar que "deberiamos estar muertas"?

.-Pues que recuerdo haber ido a verte al hospital antes de que murieses y tambien mi estancia en el…infierno.

.-Buscaremos un psicologo.

Bufe.

.-Sabia que no tenia que contarlo.

.-No lo digo porque estes loca, pero si no sabes diferenciar entre pesadillas y la realidad, creo que un par de charlas con un especialista te vendrian bien.

.-No eran sueños, Hinata, yo hasta hace tres dias era medico, me despidieron, tu muriste y a mi me asesinaron. Y si no te cuento más detalles es porque me encerraran en el manicomio.

.-Mira, sabes lo que vamos a hacer? Vamos a quedar esta noche y salir a bailar a algun sitio, que te parece? Hace muchos viernes que no vamos a ningun sitio.

.-Me parece que has perdido la timidez muy rapido.

.-Sabes que no – dijo poniendose roja – Lo hago por ti, si tu estas apagada me toca a mi el papel de rebelde revolucionaria. Que tal si pagamos y nos vamos llendo ya?

Pedimos la cuenta y fuimos hasta donde Hinata había aparcado su coche, un curioso escarabajo color azul chicle.

Salimos de la ciudad hacia una zona residencial muy pija (N/A: no se como llamaran al otro lado del charco a los barrios de las niñas fresa owO) hasta llegar a un enorme conjunto de edificios. En la entrada rezaba en letras doradas un cartel sobre el muro "Colegio Mayor Shinjinsei".

Hinata nos llevo hasta el aparcamiento para profesores y luego fuimos hacia el primero de los edificios. Los pasillos estaban vacios y supuse por la hora que los alumnos debian de estar en clase. Sobre una puerta del segundo piso se leia el carte "Sala de Profesores". Entramos a la enorme sala. Tenia una gran mesa rodeada de sillas y en las paredes habia escritorios con ordenadores y taquillas en la pared. Solo habia una persona en la sala: un chico de nuestra edad, rubio, con una motanaña de papeles delante.

.-Hola, te conocemos?? – pregunto Hinata mientras yo me quedaba en shock.

.-No, creo que no. Soy el sustituto del profesor Furukawa, me llamo…

.-¡NARUTO! – me lleve la mano a la boca.

.-Em, si, ese es mi nombre, nos conocemos??

.-No, creo que no, es que tienes cara de Naruto, jeje, quiero decir que te pega ese nombre – Hinata me miro con cara de "WTF owO" y el chico nos dedico una sonrisa incredula.

.-Si si, mucha gente me lo dice – dijo soltando un par de carcajadas y llevandose la mano a la cabeza. Odio las situaciones tensas.

.-Yo soy Hinata, doy Filosofia, y ella es Sakura, profesora de biología.

.-Un placer conoceros a ambas – dijo sin parar de sonreir.

Comenzaron a llegar más profesores. Extrañamente recordaba el nombre de todos, aunque juraria no haberlos visto en mi vida. Primero nos reunimos entre departamentos y luego hubo una reunion general de todos los profesores de secundaria para tratar ciertos problemas sociales que estaba habiendo.

Después tube que dirigirme a dar clase a 3º y 4º, dos horas interminables. Sorprendentemente tenia las clases ya preparadas en una carpeta del escritorio de mi aula y solo tube que seguir lo escrito para poder controlar las clases. Sonó el bendito timbre de las 14h y salí tan rapidamente de alli como cualquier alumno.

¡Naruto estaba vivo! Eso ya era algo demasiado extraño. Una cosa era que Hinata y yo, naciadas en el mismo año, estuviésemos vivas, pero Naruto habia nacido más de 500 años antes que nosotras!

¿Y si en verdad habia sido todo un sueño?

¿Y si, simplemente, mi cabecita habia montado una película con personajes de mi vida cotidiana de manera tan intensa que me parecia que era cierto?

.-Sakura! Vamos a comer fuera, te vienes? – Hinata estaba con Naruto en la puerta de salida – Quiero enseñarle a Naruto ese asador en el que estuvimos con ese chico…como se llamaba??

.-Que chico?

.-El ayudante del monitor de tenis.

.-No he jugado al tenis en mi vida.

.-Hoy tiene un mal dia – dijo volviendose a Naruto – Llevamos cinco años llendo todos los sabados a jugar al tenis y dice que no lo a hecho en su vida. Anda vamos – dijo tirando de mi.

.-Estas excesivamente extrovertida – le regañe – Eso no es tipico de ti.

.-No puede una tener un dia feliz?

.-Supongo, pero tus dias felices no van acompañados de salir a comer por hay con el apuesto nuevo profesor de Educación Fisica – dije deleitandome al ver como se ponia roja y Naruto ponia cara de mejor me voy a mi casa – y de salir a bailar por la noche.

.-Bueno, puede que cenase algo en mal estado anoche.

.-Vais a salir? – pregunto el rubio.

.-Si, te vienes? – pregunte yo mientras Hinata iba adquiriendo un color algo más rojo de lo normal.

.-Bueno. Soy nuevo en la ciudad y no me vendria mal conocer nuevos sitios.

.-Seguro que Hinata te los enseña todos – dije mientras esta comenzaba a dar zancadas hacia el coche.

Estuvimos comiendo en el asador. Naruto nos relato con energia la infinita cantidad de veces que habia suspendido las oposiciones y que por eso su unica salida habia sido meterse a un colegio privado, el nuestro.

.-Agi lo ge han vagogago a sigo mi capagidad paga…-hizo una pausa para tragar – impartir las clases. Yo transmito mucho más que la mitad de los profesores con oposiciones, eso es lo que verdaderamente importa – dijo dando con el puño en la mesa – saber transmitir a los alumnos.

Tras acabar de comer dejamos a Naruto en la estacion del metro e Hinata me llevo hasta casa.

.-Hinata?

.-Hum?

.-Te prometo que es la ultima pregunta extraña del dia.

.-Adelante – dijo sonriendo.

.-Alguna vez he estado con algun chico que se llamase Sasuke?

.-No. Otro sueño?

.-Supongo que si.

--

.-Tsunade sama.

Llege jadeante hasta el lugar donde se encontraba ella. Habia tenido una mañana larga y complicada.

.-Que ocurre Hinata?

.-Algo va mal.  
Tsunade dejo la pluma sobre la mesa y concentro toda su atención en mi.  
.-Te escucho.  
.-Es sobre Sakura, ¡lo recuerda todo!

.-Eso es imposible, yo misma he visto hoy a Sasuke y no recuerda nada.  
.-Pues ella si, pero creo que he logrado convencerla de que a sido solo un sueño.

.-…Si esto es un truco de Pein lo pagara caro.  
.-¿Sigo conviviendo con ella y Naruto kun?

.-Si, y si ves a algun demonio recuerda que lo que estas haciendo es comprobar que Naruto no tiene problemas y no recuerda nada, no vigilar a ambos.

.-Claro. Habeis elegido ya una nueva muerte?

.-Nadie quiere serlo, y tampoco quiero obligar a nadie, mis unicos candidatos sois tu y Kakashi, y solo es mi opinión, porque dudo que ninguno de los dos querais el puesto.

.-Estoy bien como estoy.  
.-Ya, ya…Probablemente ponga a Kakashi, asi lo alejare de las aulas y no habra tanto escandalo.  
.-Creo que es lo mejor que podeis hacer.  
.-Y Naruto…se ve feliz?  
.-Yo creo que si, no parece disgustarle su nueva vida. Claro que no se puede querer tener una vida que no recuerdas haber tenido.  
.-Era util como muerte, experimentado, es una lastima que tubiesemos que quitarlo.  
.-Que planea Pein?

.-Por ahora no lo sabemos. Jiraiya cree que es otro intento de eliminarnos, pero aun no veo como va a hacerlo simplemente devolviendo a Sakura y Naruto a la vida. Sasuke es buena muerte, pero no es problema para nosotros. Tendremos que dejar que de unos cuantos pasos más antes de adivinar lo que pretende hacer.  
.-Tsunade, y si a Sakura le da por volver a buscar a los adelantados?  
.-Procura tenerla entretenida para que eso no ocurra.  
.-Si, Tsunade sama.

--

Debia aceptar que mi vida era normal y que todo habia sido una pesadilla. Una largisima pesadilla. Me pase la tarde preparando las clases del lunes en mi precioso apartamento. Habia quedado con Hinata después de cenar, sobre las 23h, para dar una vuelta por el centro con Naruto y ver donde nos podiamos meter. Cene algo de arroz con pollo viendo un programa sobre muertes por culpa del veneno del pez globo mientras la mascarilla de algas se iba secando sobre mi cara. A las diez comence a arreglarme el pelo, y encontrar una forma que me gustase me llevo una media hora. Después me enfunde un sencillo vestido negro por la rodilla de tirantes y unos tacones del mismo color, me maquille un poco, sobre todo para que Hinata viese que me gustaban sus planes – aunque preferiria estar en mi camita agustito – y salí de casa para ir al lugar donde habiamos quedado, la fuente de una plaza a media manzana de mi edificio.  
Naruto ya estaba alli cuando llegué.

.-Buenas noches Naruto! – no se habia arreglado para nada, unos vaqueros y una camisa azul marino, pero tampoco iba mal.  
.-Vas a la gala de los Oscar o a dar una vuelta con un pringado como yo y tu mejor amiga?  
.-Tampoco me he arreglado tanto…  
.-Pues habrá que verte arreglada – dijo sonriendo.  
.-Llego tarde?? – Hinata acababa de aparcar justo delante nuestra. Al menos se habia puesto falda. No volvere a arreglarme en la vida.  
.-No, acabamos de llegar tambien.  
.-Pues vamos.  
Comenzamos a andar por las calles del centro enseñandole a Naruto los distintos establecimientos que iban apareciendo a nuestro paso y dandole consejos. Unos veinte minutos después llegamos ante una de las discotecas más grandes de la ciudad.  
.-Quereis que entremos?? – pregunto Hinata con timidez y mirando la puerta inquisitivamente.  
.-Por que no – dijo Naruto levantando los hombros y empujo la puerta. Inmediatamente el ruido de dentro comenzo a golpearme en la cabeza. Nos sentamos en uno de los sofas que hacia esquina mientras un chico venia a preguntarnos que queriamos tomar. Pedi una fanta, por patetico que fuese. Un par de copas más tarde Naruto nos pregunto si queriamos bailar. Hinata le dijo que si con demasiada efusividad para ser ella, pero yo me disculpe diciendoles que me hacian rozaduras los zapatos nuevos.

Llevaba ya un buen rato sola, hay sentada, asi que pedi un buen ron para empezar la noche. Según iban acercandose chicos los iba despachando con la mano. No estaba de humor como para aguantarles. Al tercer baso de ron pedi que me dejase la botella. De repente me sentia muy, muy triste. Y sola. De vez en cuando veia a Naruto o a Hinata entre la multitud. Parecian estar pasandoselo bien. Le di otro sorbo al ron. Algo no iba bien dentro de mi, recuerdos de tres vidas distintas se agolpaban en mi mente, sacudiendome de vez en cuando. Un sueño no tortura a nadie de esa manera. Tal vez Hinata tubiese razón y necesitase una visita al psicólogo.  
Me entraron ganas de vomitar asi que salí corriendo hacia el baño. Una cola enorme de chicas esperaba en la puerta. Estube tentada a entrar al de chicos, pero la solución más facil era salir fuera. Abri la puerta de atrás, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la de los baños, y salí al callejón que habia detrás del edificio. Y bueno, digamos que le di un color nuevo al suelo.  
Habia tres chicos peleandose al fondo del callejón. Dos de ellos parecian muy borrachos. Habian arrinconado a uno contra la pared y oi crujir los sonidos de uno de los borrachos.  
.-Te voy a dar todo lo que nunca te han dado – dijo tambaleandose un poco hacia un lado. El que habia quedado arrinconado saco una navaja.

.-Eh tio, calmate – dijo uno de los dos que lo habian arrinconado, el unico que no parecia muy bebido – solo queremos arreglar esto de hombre a hombre, con los puños.

.-Esta amiga mia lo solucionara antes.

.-Para, guarda eso!

Todo ocurrio muy deprisa. El que aun no se tambaleaba al andar se acerco al que habian estado acorralando para intentar quitarle la navaja, pero el agredido le hinco el filo en el costado. El otro borracho salio a correr hacia la discoteca de nuevo. El chico que se habia llevado la puñalada solto un grito de dolor, y el otro volvio a sacar la navaja para volver a golpear. Hasta ocho veces logre contar. La ultima fue al cuello. El chico callo al suelo. El borracho le dio un par de puntapiés, pero no se movio. Debia de estar muerto. Tiro la navaja y echo a correr.

Sabia que no podia ser un sueño

Sasuke aparecio en la oscuridad del callejón, con su inmaculado traje negro y sus gafas de sol.  
Quise correr hacia el abrazarle, pero las piernas no me respondieron.  
El saco su portafolios y etiqueto al cadáver. Después miro hacia mi. Clave mis ojos en el.

Hasta que volvio a desaparecer, como un sueño.


	8. Feliz Ignorancia

Asi me gusta, que dejeis muchos reviews xD, no os acostumbreis a lo bueno que el dia 5 empiezo los examenes finales y ahora estoy de puente, pero puede ser que el lunes vuelva a quedarme sin ordenador hasta que acaben los examenes, asi que disfrutad ahora que podeis xD. Y que coste que el castigo no era por las notas, es un follon como para escribir un libro de eso xD.

--

**Sora Tsumetai  
****ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 7. Feliz Ignorancia**

Volvi a vomitar en el suelo.

¡NO ERA UN PUÑETERO SUEÑO!

Todo habia ocurrido. Sasuke me habia olvidado, pero yo no a el. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué me torturaban asi!?

Estaba claro que algo iba mal, pero no conocia de la existencia de ninguna oficina de reclamaciones al infierno. Solo tenia una cosa clara: Naruto e Hinata tambien habian resucitado. Ya no tenian ese alo angelical, y después de haber sido un demonio estaba segura de que eso era algo imposible de ocultar. ¡Porque yo habia sido un demonio! Habia estado muerta, y la prueba era Sasuke.

Entre de nuevo a la discoteca. Hinata estaba en nuestro sitio abanicandose con la mano.

.-Donde estabas?

.-En el baño – conteste sentandome a su lado.

.-Habiamos pensado a ir a tomar un helado.

.-Ahora?

.-Si, es que tengo antojo. No te apetece algo dulce?

.-¡Son casi las tres de la mañana!

.-Bueno, no protestes y vamonos.

.-¿Y Naruto?

.-Ha ido a por los abrigos.

Fuimos hasta la puerta de salida donde estaba Naruto con nuestros abrigos en la mano. Salimos del local y comenzamos a caminar calle abajo en busca de alguna heladería abierta.

.-Va a ser imposible encontrar una.

.-Se un poco más optimista mujer! – dijo Naruto, que estaba muy animado. Nada en el podia hacer pensar que habia sido un frio angel.

Dimos vueltas y más vueltas pero no habia ningun sitio abierto donde vendiesen helados. Al final desistimos. Yo iba aun bastante tomada, y de vez en cuando se me nublaba la vista, pero el shock de ver a Sasuke me mantenia bastante espabilada.

.-Deberiamos irnos a casa – dijo Hinata.

.-Que lastima que ya se acabe la noche – dijo Naruto mientras jugaba con las llaves entre los dedos.

.-Bueno, creo que e llegado a mi limite, necesito una cama ya – dije poniendome en pie – Nos vemos el lunes en clase.

.-No vas a venir mañana a jugar al tenis?

.-Hum…a que hora?

.-A las 10 como siempre.

.-Vienes tu a recogerme?

.-Como quieras – dijo acercandose a su coche – Te llevo Naruto?

.-No gracias, yo tambien vivo cerca de aquí.

.-Buenos, pues hasta mañana a los dos – dijo metiendose en el coche.

.-Que descanses Sakura chan.

.-Tu tambien, Naruto.

Comence a andar pesadamente hacia casa. Me dolian los pies y estube tentada a quitarme los tacones.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Lo más sensato seria dejar la vida pasar, concentrarme en mis amigos y mi nuevo trabajo. Tal vez en encontrar alguien a quien amar que no estubiese muerto…

Abri el portal del edificio y subi por el ascensor. Me mire en el espejo: tenia una pinta horrible. Entre en casa y mire el calendario que habia en la cocina. Habian pasado realmente tres años. Deje caer los tacones al suelo, me quite el vestido y me meti en la cama sin darle importancia al maquillaje que debia estar manchando la almohada.

Solo queria dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me levante pronto para ser un dia no laborable, sobre las ocho. Desayune un escueto tazon de cereales mientras veia las noticias. Y decidi que jamas volveria a poner la tele.

.-_Asesinato de una mujer en Kyushu…-_ la presentadora siguió hablando, pero a mi solo me interesaba la imagen del cadáver de la chica. Y Sasuke encima etiquetandola – _Tiroteo en un atraco a un banco en Sendai acaba con la muerte de uno de los atracadores…_- y hay volvia a estar Sasuke con su portafolios, su traje y sus gafas.

Apague la tele con sequedad y fui al dormitorio. Abri el armario y cogi un traje de falda-pantalon deportivo para luego ir a cambiarme al baño. Me recogi el pelo en una coleta y espere a que llegase Hinata para ir a jugar. Al menos el deporte me ayudaria a descargar estrés. A las nueve y media pasadas llego Hinata en su coche azul chicle.

Pasamos dos entretenidas horas en la pista. Ciertamente parecia que llevase mucho tiempo practicando tenis, aunque no recordaba haber tocado una raqueta en mi vida. No al menos en la vida en la que yo trabajaba en el hospital. Aun asi Hinata me gano todas las veces.

.-Nos damos un baño turco antes de volver a casa, o un masaje?

.-Creo que voy a pasar, mi economia no da para tanto.

.-Pero que dices, hace cuanto no te deleitas viendo con los ceros de tu nomina??

De acuerdo. Teniendo en cuenta que ahora el enorme apartamento de Sasuke era mio, era logico que mi sueldo en el colegio pijo fuera proporcional a alguien que tiene un hogar tan medianamente lujoso como el mio.

Acepte el masaje.

Llegue a casa poco antes de la hora de comer. Me calente un bol de fideos precocinados y comi en silencio, sin poner la tele por supuesto. Buena parte de la tarde se me fue cambiando las sabanas, haciendo la colada y limpiando la casa.

Pero no podia permitir que acabase el dia sin hacer algo.

Me vesti de forma informal y sali de casa.

La base de los adelantados seguia exactamente en el mismo sitio que hacia tres años, igual de rustica y anticuada para la moderna ciudad. Pero no me atrevia a llamar a la puerta. Tras respirar hondo di unos toquecitos en la madera. No hubo respuesta, ni se escucharon pasos. Volvi a insistir.

.-¡Esta abierta! – escuche la familiar voz de Ino gritar desde dentro. Tire con cuidado del pomo hacia el interior. La estancia estaba oscura, apenas una lampara de techo polvorienta daba algo de luz. Ino estaba sentada en uno de los antiguos sillones con un libro en un caballete y un libro de paginas blancas en las piernas, en el que iba escribiendo sin parar.

.-Que quieres? – dijo sin levantar la vista de las paginas.

.-Venia a ver que tal andabais – dije sin saber muy bien si debia acercarme. Ella levanto la mirada hacia mi. Primero se le abrieron los ojos como platos, después abrio la boca de par en par, seguidamente levanto las cejas hasta una altura jamas antes vista, luego dejo caer el libro y salto corriendo hacia mi.

.-¡Sakura! – me abrazo con fuerza y luego me alejo de ella sin soltarme, mirandome como si no pudiese ser verdad que estaba alli - ¡Pero si estabas muerta!

.-¡Lo recuerdas!

.-¿Por qué no iba a recordarlo?

.-Agg, este Pein es un chapucero. Necesito que me ayudeis, ¿estan los otros?

.-Si, por que?

.-Preferiria contarlo solo una vez, y no cuatro.

Entramos a la biblioteca. Temari y Shikamaru trabajanban en un escritorio sobre sendos libros y Kiba parecia intentar ordenar una gran pila de estrellas de invocación.

.-Mirad quien esta aquí – dijo Ino tirando de mi para que me acercase. Los tres levantaron la vista de su trabajo para mirarme.

.-¿Pero tu no estabas muerta? – dijo Kiba sin mucha emocion. Temari dejo que la incredulidad le invadiera el rostro y Shikamaru se levanto de un salto.

.-¡Sakura!

.-Ho-hola.

.-C-como – dijo Temari.

.-Es largo de explicar, pero si me dejais lo hare. Ademas creo que necesito ayuda.

Salimos de nuevo a la otra estancia y nos sentamos los cinco en los sofas. Ino trajo algo de beber y picar y los cuatro centraron toda su atención en mi.

.-Os lo contare todo desde el principio porque si no lo sabeis todo no se si lograreis ayudarme. Todo empezo cuando trabajaba en el hospital. Acababa de tener la horrible experiencia de que se muera uno de tus pacientes. Hay fue cuando le vi por primera vez, a Sasuke/Dalkiel, me refiero – hice una pausa, por si querian comentar algo, pero mantubieron el silencio – El tambien se dio cuenta de que podia verle, asi que me persiguió e intento hablar conmigo. El fue el primero en explicarme como va todo eso de demonios, angeles y adelantados. Y tambien me dijo que en el otro lado me querian muerta, porque yo era capaz de matar a la muerte, aunque eso ya lo sabiais de cuando Itachi vino a matarme…- asintieron con la cabeza – Bueno, perdi mi tarbajo porque la directora del hospital era un angel, después os encontre a vosotros buscando empleo y luego…me mataron.

.-Eso es lo que yo llamo una vida intensa – dijo Kiba rascandose la cabeza.

.-Llegue al infierno, me convirtieron en pandemonium y estube tres cortisimos años con Sasuke vagando por hay. Entonces, hace tres dias si no me equivoco, Pein me ofrecio devolverle a Sasuke su puesto como Muerte si yo volvia a la vida y ambos nos olvidabamos. ¡Pero yo le recuerdo! Ademas, la otra muerte y mi amiga Hinata han resucitado, y vosotros me recordais tambien. ¿Qué creeis que esta pasando?

.-Si no lo sabes tu, difícilmente podemos averiguarlo nosotros – dijo Shikamaru.

.-Podemos investigar un poco – dijo Temari sacando una tiza y sentandose en el suelo. Dibujo una estrella de nueve puntas – Deberias esconderte, si fuiste un pandemonium te reconoceran.

.-Si – conteste metiendome tras el sillon. Oi aparecer al demonio.

.-Dame toda la información que tengas sobre el estado actual del infierno.

Hubo un silencio, un chispazo y un grito. Después comence a escuchar el horrible idioma demoniaco. Hablaba muy deprisa, y me imagine a mi misma hablando asi incoscientemente durante mi muerte. Contube la risa. Temari se asomo por encima del sofa para indicarme que me levantase.

.-Dice que a los pandemoniums se les a concedido el control sobre ciertos grupos de deomonios de nivel inferior y que esperan comenzar a prepararse pronto para una guerra. Tambien a dicho algo de que por ahora solo hay una muerte, que es la suya, y que en menos de 20 años el cielo dejara de existir si todo sale bien.

.-Muy tipico de los demonios intentar eliminar el cielo. Debe haber habido cientos de guerras de ese tipo a lo largo de la historia y nunca lo han conseguido – dijo Shikamaru – Por qué ahora iba a ser distinto?

.-Porque ahora estan orgazinados – dije yo – Han cambiado la jerarquía, yo y Sasuke ibamos a obtener ducados por ser pandemoniums, y nos correspondian nosecuantos demonios de nivel ocho que a su vez les tocaban nosecuantos demonios de nivel siete… y asi. Pein queria organizar un verdadero ejercito.

.-Sigue siendo muy difícil que ganen. No se me ocurre nada que pueda hacer que atraviesen las puertas del cielo – dijo llevandose la mano a la barbilla.

.-Obviamente parte de la clave de todo esto esta en ella – dijo Kiba, recostado contra el sofa – Has dicho que Naruto e Hinata tambien resucitaron, eran los dos angeles que habia con el loco desterrado?

.-Si, Naruto era la otra muerte.

.-Que el cielo ahora no tenga muerte no supone ninguna debilidad. Es más, por lo que nosotros hemos logrado averiguar estaban colapsados de tanta gente, les vendra bien no recibir más durante un tiempo.

.-Es muy injusto que la gente destinada al cielo no llege – protesto Ino a las palabras de Temari.

.-No os pogais a discutir ahora – dijo Shikamaru cortante – Intentaremos averiguar más cosas, por ahora creo que lo unico que puedes hacer es esperar.

--

.-Todo va a la perfección – dije mientras el se sentaba en su trono ante la ventana.

.-Bien, pronto volveras a ser la muerte – dijo intentando consolarme, como si me hiciese falta – Y tu hermano?

.-No sabe ni recuerda nada, sigue con su trabajo como siempre. Pero hay un angel en la tierra cerca de Sakura.

.-No es cerca de Sakura, es cerca de Naruto. De todas formas no es impedimento. No tiene ni idea de lo que vamos a hacer. Ni siquiera sabra aun que Sakura se ha visto ya con los adelantados.

.-Cuanto crees que tardaran??

.-Una o dos semanas a lo sumo. Pero no te impacientes. Has de ir a verla en el momento oportuno, o tal vez no seas lo bastante convincente. Mientras busca lo que te he dicho y encargate de que ellos lo encuentren sin problema.

.-Si, señor.

.-Pronto llegara nuestro tiempo, muy pronto. Ya no tardara en salir a la luz mi heredero.

--

Volvi a casa. No es que hubiese averiguado nada nuevo, pero al menos era un consuelo saber que ellos seguian alli, que me recordaban y que iban a intentar ayudarme. Me habia traido unos cuantos libros. Esta vez iba a tomarmelo más en serio, estaria preparada para cualquier cosa. No me apetecia volver a morir.

El domingo Ino me llamo para pedirme que no saliese de casa, pues habia un fallo en la propia ciudad y no seria bueno que me viesen otros demonios. Dos horas mas tarde me llamo para comentarme que habian encontrado hasta siete fallos en la ciudad. Nunca les habia ocurrido eso. Me pregunto que si habia escuchado hablar sobre algun tipo de estratagema de distracción, o si podian buscar algo alli, o incluso si pretendian entrar al cielo desde la tierra. Poco podia haber escuchado yo cuando me habia pasado todo el tiempo intentando calentar a Sasuke. Malditas hormonas.

El lunes fui a clase, comi con Hinata y Naruto en la cafeteria del instituto, asisti a una conferencia sobre "Como piensan los jóvenes de hoy en dia y como fomentar actitudes eticas", osea, un plaston de dos horas y media de las que Naruto paso dormido las tres cuartas partes. Al menos luego pudimos burlarnos de el.

Antes de ir a casa fui directa a comprar al supermercado de la esquina. Iba con las manos cargadas de bolsas de provisiones para la proxima semana y para colmo el semáforo estaba en rojo. Aun asi aquel idiota decidio cruzar. Y como estaba yo cerca, y asi de penosa es mi suerte, el chico kamikaze fue atropellado por un trailer. Y como a mi todo me tiene que salir mal y haria mejor en quedarme en casa encerrada de por vida, que probablemente no valla a ser muy larga, el muchacho murio en el acto. ¿A que no sabeis quien aparecio? Si, si, un tipo alto, moreno, con traje de chaqueta y portafolio que estaba incoscientemente destinado a torturarme con su presencia. Y no pude evitar clavar mis ojos en el. Tras etiquetar el cadáver, al igual que en el callejón, miro a su alrededor, cruzandose con mis ojos.

Y volvio a desaparecer


	9. Reminiscencia

**Sora Tsumetai  
**(secuela de Oishī Jigoku)**  
ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 8. Reminiscencia**

Deje caer las bolsas sobre el suelo. Probablemente la caja de huevos habia pasado a mejor vida, pero eso no importaba. Queria ser egoísta y lo seria. Amaba a Sasuke y lucharia por el hasta el final. Aunque no veia como podia acabar todo esto. Sin recoger las cosas del suelo me dirigí hacia el escritorio del estudio y cogi algunas hojas de papel sucio para luego sentarme ante la amplia ventana que daba a la ciudad. Para encontrarle solución al problema primero debia analizar la causa y posibles consecuencias. El problema en si era el estado de agonia incesante a la que se veia sometida mi relación con Sasuke. El problema numero uno es que el estaba muerto. El segundo que yo estaba viva. Apunte "problemas existenciales" en el centro de la hoja y le hice un circulo. Las causas de esta situación eran por un lado nuestra remota muerte hacia tantisimos años, nuestra primera y penosa vida. Lo escribi en la zona más alta del folio y lo uní a problemas existenciales con una flechita. Esta primera vida habia derivado por una parte a su muerte y su existencia como La Muerte, la mano izquierda, y por otra en una segunda vida para mi. Tenia claros detalles de esa primera vida: pobreza, relación amorosa fria y de subsistencia…Fui apuntando las derivaciones y las caracteristicas. De mi segunda vida podia ponerlo todo pero, ¿qué sabia de Sasuke durante su estancia en el infierno mientras yo permanecia en un estado desconocido esperando la reencarnación? Puse una gran interrogación junto a "vida demoniaca de Sasuke". Estas dos nuevas existencias habia chocado hacia tres años causando un cataclismo espectacular que acabo con mi muerte. Escribi eso tambien. Esto habia supuesto dos cosas horribles: mi primera experiencia como demonio y la perdida de estatus de Sasuke.

Y ahora estaba viva de nuevo y no sabia por qué. Algo habia entre todo aquello que causaba nuestros "Problemas Existenciales". Necesitaba, tal vez, conocer más detalles sobre mi vida anterior, algo que nos hubiese predestinado. Era difícil pensar como el comportamiento de Sasuke en el infierno durante mi estado de "no soy nada haber si me dan otra vida" hubiese podido contribuir a este caos en el que se habia convertido mi mundo. Y habia otra grandes variables que no habia tenido en cuenta.

¿Por qué Pein exigió mi resurrección y la de Naruto?

Podia ser que quisiera quitarnos a ambos de en medio, pero morir era una cosa facil que nos devolveria a nuestro estado anterior. Debia haber otra cosa. Y debia averiguarlo.

Ignorando una vez más las bolsas tiradas en el suelo me encamine hacia el "cuarter general" de los adelantados. Tenia claro lo que necesitaba preguntar, aunque no sabia a quíen ni si tendria siquiera respuesta. Ino me recibió, como siempre, felizmente en la puerta.  
.-Habeis logrado acabar con la ola de fallos? –pregunte por hablar de algo.  
.-No, me temo. No sabemos aun por qué pero no terminan de salir.  
.-Oye Ino…  
.-Dime.  
.-Necesito saber todo lo que pueda sobre la habilidad de la videncia.  
.-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres saber?  
.-Bueno, en realidad no se si es videncia lo que busco – me sente en uno de los sofas, apartando algunos libros, e Ino hizo lo propio frente a mi – A veces tengo visiones de escenas de mi vida anterior.  
.-Oh, reminiscencia. Recordar lo que ya sabias.  
.-Si, supongo que eso es lo que necesito.  
.-¿Crees que hay algo de una vida pasada que haya creado tus problemas?  
.-Es de las pocas esperanzas que me quedan. ¿Crees que puedo entrenar eso de la reminiscencia para hacerlo a voluntad?  
.-Supongo que si. Yo soy un poquitin vidente, ¿sabes? Especialmente veo cosas cuando me mantengo en contacto con liquidos. Pero no he encontrado una manera util para entrenarme y los libros no han podido ayudarme –dijo alzando los hombros- Esperemos que tu tengas más suerte.

Se levanto y me indicó con la mano que la siguiese. Recogimos numerosos volúmenes sobre temas relacionados con este y me sente pacíficamente a estudiarlos. Durante tres días apenas terminaba mi jornada en el colegio regresaba a deborar los libros hasta altas horas de la noche, intentando internarme cada vez más y más en mis pensamientos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asesinato con ensañamiento. Setenta y dos puñaladas y cuatro huesos fracturados. Al menos se lo merecia, si no, yo no estaria etiquetandole. Pase las hojas de la lista de muertos que debia recoger, una tras otra, hasta encontrar a aquel tipo. Y entonces senti una presencia que ya casi habia empezado a olvidar.  
.-¿Algo para mi?  
.-No, novato, aprende a distinguir tu trabajo del mio – dije mirandole desafiante. No me vendria mal una pelea para variar.  
.-Ah, Dalkiel san, espero que no hayamos perdido nuestra amistad de mis dias de desterrado –dijo Aeriel contemplando el cadáver y agitando la cabeza – Que salvajadas comete la gente.  
.-Es lo que ocurre cuando matan a tu familia, sueles intentar vengarte.  
.-Bueno, supongo que ahora debo llamarte Sasuke y tu a mi Kakashi. No me gustaria que nos castigasen por tan tonta costumbre.  
.-¿Quíen castiga a la muerte?  
.-Uh, no se. Tu sabes más de esto que yo. Tenemos territorios o algo asi?  
.-Solo ve a por los muertos que te tocan, esten donde esten, y listo.  
.-Te apetece que vallamos a tomar algo y charlamos?  
Mire a Kakashi, enfundado en su traje de muerte mirandome con cara inocente y ofreciendome pasar un rato agradable.  
.-Kakashi, son las 10:42 de la mañana, hasta ahora han muerto 11.431.450 personas y cada minuto que pierdo hablando mueren entre una y cinco más. Por suerte pocos de los 3.360.445 que han muerto por problemas cardiovasculares seran malas personas, lo que reduce muchisimo mi trabajo, pero tu vas a estar hasta las cejas, asi que te animo a que te pongas en marcha porque hay 1.460.012 almas muertas por cancer esperandote.  
.-….valla – se rasco la cabeza – Si, creo que tengo trabajo.  
.- Encantado de haberte visto – dije decidido a largarme.  
.-Y que causas puedo poner? –dijo sacando su lista – Es que te pone el cuadradito pero no te hace sugerencias. No dan cursillos o algo?  
Suspire.  
.-Yo clasifico en muertes previstas y muertes imprevistas. Las previstas son las que se conocen con más de un mes de antelación, generalmente enfermedades. Las imprevistas son las que van cambiando según las decisiones de los mortales. También cuento los abortos, pero no los sumes porque no se incluyen en muertes puesto que no han llegado a nacer. Si se contasen nuestra lista seria muchisimo más larga. Unos ocho millones más larga…  
.-Te buscare cuando tenga dudas – dijo sonriente – Y algun dia que se pare el mundo quedaremos para tomar algo. Verdad?  
.-Claro…  
.-Me encanta eso que de que te preocupes por saber cuanta gente muere al dia, demuestra que tienes corazón.  
.-Es mi trabajo, pedazo de asno con alas.  
.-Has amado alguna vez?  
.-A quien angeles escalabrados iba a amar yo? Soy un maldito demonio.  
.-A no se, todos tenemos alguna cosilla. No?  
.-Adios Kakashi.  
.-Naaaah, este trabajo es aburrido, hablemos un ratoooo, Sasuke saaaaan.  
Desapareci y me volvi a aparecer. Estaba en el conocido valle junto al mar donde habia pasado mi vida mortal. Con mi preciosa Sakura. Ya la habia visto, por casualidad, un par de veces. ¿Por qué tenia que recordarla? ¿Qué habia salido mal? No se lo habia contado a Pein por miedo a que volviese a matarla para volver a realizar la operación. No iba a hacerle pasar de nuevo ese tormento. Le habian dado una nueva vida e incluso mi casa y ahora seria feliz. ¿Para que volver a entrometerme si nuestro destino no era estar juntos? Pasee por la playa mientras mi presencia omnipresente recogia las almas que cada segundo abandonaban este mundo. El contado de Sakura habia quedado a cero tras su resurrección y por ahora parecia encaminado a ganarse el cielo. La puntuación positiva crecia cada dia y asi es como debia de ser. Lo unico de lo que debia preocuparme ahora era de su seguridad. Obviamente Pain no habia devuelto a la vida a Naruto y a ella por que si, sin duda debia planear algo que por ahora se me escapaba. E Itachi habia aceptado con demasiada facilidad su nueva disminución de rango. Ahora yo ocupaba el puesto de principe del infierno y disfrutaba en mis breves ratos de ocio de las comodidades del palacio que ahora ocupaba el antiguo espacio de los hogares de los Pandemoniums. Todos los ducados habian sido terminados, situados formando un circulo alrededor de mi palacio y del de Pain. Tras de ellos se situaba el circulo de los hogares de los marqueses, y más atrás de los condes…y asi continuaba formando una enorme espiral. El nuevo infierno era mucho más grande y mucho mejor organizado. Que Pain parecia listo para declarar la guerra a las puertas del cielo era algo obvio y prácticamente parte del instinto de cualquier demonio pero los motivos que unian a mi pobre Sakura y al estupido de Ksiel era algo alarmantemente preocupante. Lo unico extraño que habia en Sakura era su capacidad para matarme, pero nada sabia de Ksiel durante su existencia humana. Tal vez debia empezar por hay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me encontraba tendida en un camastro a ras de suelo, con unas suaves mantas blancas cubriendome, aunque la temperatura era templada y agradable. Me sente sobre el suelo y observe mi alrededor. Estaba en una estancia pequeña de paredes de papel y suelo de madera sin más mueble que una pequeña mesita donde reposaban un monton de productos desconocidos para mi y un taburete con un kimono azul oscuro y liso encima. Me levante y me quite y me vestí con el, abriendo con cuidado la puerta para salir al exterior. Ahora me encontraba en el pasillo de una enorme casa feudal. En el patio, junto a un hermoso estanque, habia sentado un muchacho de unos catorce años. Llevaba un elegante kimono de tonos marrones y una katana corta atada a la cintura y contemplaba con sus ojos azules el estanque. Tambíen mostraban claros síntomas de estar enfermo. Me acerque a el instintivamente.  
.-Buenos dias Sakura san.  
.-Buenos dias, Naruto sama – dije mientras le hacia una reverencia – Habeis tomado vuestras medicinas?  
.-Si. Y he estado orando a los dioses como me ordeno mi madre y creo tener suficientes fuerzas como para continuar con nuestro experimento. Que os parece?  
.-Tal vez no deberiais montar.  
.-Hoy hace buen dia, no creo que haya momento mejor – dijo levantandose y andando despacio hacia las escaleras que daban a un recibidor – De todas formas ya ordene que ensillaran los caballos y mis padres han salido temprano hacia la ciudad. Tendremos unos pocos dias para disfrutar de nuestra soledad – dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
Montamos en sendos caballos y nos dirigimos por una calle principal hacia un sendero que se perdia en un amplio prado. El habia colgado de su silla una bolsa bien cerrada y asegurada y la tocaba de vez en cuando. Llegamos asi hasta un templo alejado al borde de un lago. Parte del edificio se introducia increíblemente en el agua, sin demasiada explicación lógica. Desde la distancia que nos separaba ya de la entrada se podia observar claramente las señales de abandono que nos ofrecia el lugar, lleno de polvo y sin brillo.  
.-Si los dioses quieren que sobreviva a esta enfermedad, cuando ocupe el lugar de mi padre hare que rehabiliten el templo. No es hermoso, Sakura?  
.-Si, lo es, aunque algo desgastado y sucio.  
Bajamos de las monturas y el se estiro y respiro profundamente el aire limpio y fresco del lugar.  
.-Que agradable es venir aquí.  
Tomo entonces la bolsa que habia sobre el caballo y se sento en el suelo. Iba a manchar su precioso kimono, pero no parecia importarle. Abrio con cuidado la bolsa y dejo caer el contenido sobre su mano. Era una extraña joya con forma de media luna de color verde, probablemente hecha de jade. Estaba atrabesada por un cordel de plata blanca, pero me parecio demasiado grande para ser un colgante.  
.-Ha sido una suerte y una gran coincidencia que tu poseyeras esto, mi querida Sakura san. Todos los dias doy gracias a los dioses por que te trageran aquí.  
.-Entremos pues y sigamos buscando.  
El interior del templo estaba bien iluminado por el sol que se colaba entre las numerosas grietas del techo. El papel de puertas y paredes habia desaparecido y una suave brisa corria por el interior de la habitación principal. Nos pasamos varias horas tanteando todo el edificio, buscando algo que no acababamos de encontrar por las distintas y escasas habitaciones del templo.  
.-Tal vez este en una habitación secreta – dijo el cuando ya empezaba a hacerse tarde.  
.-No lo se, en el documento de mi familia solo ponia que el Magatama habria el cofre escondido en el Templo que se encuentra a en linea recta desde el Santuario de Ise.  
.-Tendremos que continuar buscando mañana.  
Pasamos los siguientes dias buscando una y otra vez por todo el templo. Al cuarto dia, cuando incluso habiamos preparado la comida para llevarla alli y asi no tener que regresar tan temprano, Naruto me llamo con una señal de la mano.  
.-Creo que he encontrado algo – dijo mientras la emoción brillaba en sus ojos. Me acerque hasta el y vi que buscaba algo con la mano en el interior de un hueco en la pared de donde habia quitado un ladrillo suelto y decorado con serpientes – Hay unas palancas aquí abajo. A lo mejor accionan algun mecanismo extraño.  
Siguió jugueteando con las palancas durante un rato, hasta que se rindio y me dejo intentarlo a mi. Vi que habia diez pequeñas palancas y fui activandolas de dos en dos, pensado que puede que pusieran los kanjis del Magatama, aunque era imposible mirar por la estrecha grieta. Tras probar varias combinaciones de de dos al final escuchamos un chasquido y como varios ladrillos algo más a la izquierda se movian hacia adelante. Me miro con una mezcla de adrenalina y miedo y corrio a sacarlos de la pared. En cuanto hubo quitado todos los ladrillos que sobresalian callo una caja de madera blanca, de un aproximado metro de largo.  
.-Por fin! – exclamo y me tendio la mano – Pasame el Magatama – dijo mientras yo lo extraía de la bolsa que hoy llevaba colgada al cuello. Cogio la joya de jade y la introdujo en la cerradura de la caja, haciéndola girar muy despacio. Los resortes del estuche cedieron y el lo apoyo con veneración sobre una polvorienta mesa. Con cuidado fue levantando la tapa para dejar al descubierto una espada corta, por lo que probablemente seria de doble filo, recta y con la empuñadura y la vaina blancas de un metal mate.  
.-La Kusanagi – dijo en un susurro aunque nadie podia oirnos – La espada que mato al demonio serpiente de ocho cabezas.  
.-Creia que estaba en poder del emperador. Es un arma de los dioses – dije.  
.-Esto dara honor a mi familia. Estaba en nuestras tierras y nadie podra arrebatarnosla.  
.-Pero, ¿y la maldición?  
.-Bobadas. De todos modos me matara la enfermedad.  
Tendio las manos hacia la espada y la cogio con suavidad para luego desenvainarla. El filo era de color ónice, brillante y oscuro y emitio un suave silvido al cortar el aire.  
.-Es hermosa – dije.  
.-Si, y ahora es mia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Sakura, llevas demasiado tiempo en trance – me dijo Ino que me sujetaba entre sus brazos – Ya continuaras mañana. ¿Estas bien? – pregunto al verme un tanto descompuesta.  
.-Ino.  
.-¿Qué has visto? Seguro que es culpa de Sasuke, ¿verdad?  
.-Tuve otra vida más antes de esta.  
.-¿Qué?  
.-No estoy segura de saber quien era yo pero estaba con Naruto –dije colocandome en pie – El estaba enfermo y viviamos en su castillo feudal. Fuimos a buscar una espada a un templo.  
.-¿Una espada?  
.-Si, Kusanagi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estoy viva!!! Bueno, no me merezco ni que me escupais, pero os prometo que voy a terminar esto de una vez por todas. Este y todos mis fics, palabra!! Dejad review porfis


	10. ¡Despierta!

**Sora Tsumetai  
ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 9. ¡Despierta! **

Llevaba ya varios días pensando en aquella idea. Era la opción más logica, pero me daba demasiado miedo las consecuencias, aunque nadie me habia dicho que tuviese prohibido volver a verle. Durante la ultima semana habia intentado conseguir nuevos recuerdos sobre mi recientemente descubierta segunda vida, pero mis logros fueron escasos, imágenes poco nítidas y sin movimiento. Ino me dijo que puede que mi mente no guardase más recuerdos, o que solo pudiese alcanzar con nitidez aquellos momentos que más habian marcado mi vida anterior.  
Esto me habia dado una nueva opción: tal vez Naruto tuviese recuerdos distintos a los mios, recuerdos que completasen la historia. Pero, ¿era posible adentrarse en la mente de otra persona? Según Ino era incluso más facil que la reminiscencia. O al menos para ella.  
.-Veras, yo creo un vinculo mental contigo y tu me llevas a algun lugar donde pueda verme con ese tal Naruto. Estiendo mi mente hasta el, se queda incosciente un ratito y mientras yo transmito las imágenes de su mente a la tuya.  
.-Incosciente…  
.-Si, es como un minisecuestro, ¿Qué te parece?  
.-¿Haces esto muy a menudo?  
.-La verdad es que no. En el instituto lo husaba para sacar buenas notas. Me lige al empoyon y cuando intentaba besarme le dejaba incosciente y absorvia sus conocimientos – dijo con orgullo.  
.-Sorprendente. ¿Y como es que no te has puesto a absorver las mentes de todos los tipos importantes del planeta?¿No te tientan los planes de dominación mundial?  
.-La verdad nunca me lo he planteado…Bueno, volvamos a tu sujeto resucitado. ¿Crees que podremos llevarle a un sitio lo suficientemente privado como para eso?  
.-Bueno…emmm…- me rasque la cabeza mientras la mirada impaciente de Ino me taladraba – Podemos invitarle a ir a algun partido de baloncesto o algo asi, después le invitamos a tomar una copa a mi casa y hay, catapunchinpun, ¿te parece bien?  
.-Excelente – dijo dandose golpecitos con las llemas de los dedos.

Esta tarde tenia reunión de profesores. Compre por Internet las entradas para el partido del viernes siguiente entre el equipo de la ciudad y el de un pueblecito cercano. Al acabar las acaloradas discusiones entre departamentos espere a que Naruto se quedase solo en su despacho y me acerque a el.  
.-Eh, Naruto kun.  
.-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Sakura chan? – dijo con una de sus joviales y exageradas sonrisas.  
.-Una amiga mia tiene entradas para el partido de baloncesto del viernes, ¿te gustaria venir?  
.-¿Quién juega?  
.-¿A quien le importa? Es gratis! – ante mi comentario se hecho a reir, tal y como esperaba. Y me miro sonriendo bonachonamente.  
.-Esta bien, dime cuando y donde y me tendreis alli.  
.-¿Vais a salir el viernes y no me habiais dicho nada? – Hinata estaba tras de mi, con su maletin en las manos y mirandome con falso enojo.  
.-Iba a buscarte ahora mismo. ¿Te he presentado alguna vez a Ino?  
.-Um, creo que no.  
.-La conocí en aquel seminario que hice en el Tibet.  
.-Recuerdo eso, pero no me dijiste que hicieras ninguna amistad importante.  
Si algo habia descubierto es que mi nueva faceta como sujeto resucitado me daba permiso para inventarme todo lo que quisiera sobre un pasado que no recordaba.  
.-¿Has estado en el Tibet? – pregunto Naruto alzando las cejas.  
.-Si, en un seminario de medicina. El caso es que un primo de Ino juega en el equipo contrario y le ha dado entradas gratis. A las seis el viernes en el estadio, ¿ok?  
.-Ok, baby – dijo Naruto alzando el pulgar mientras Hinata asentia con el rostro.  
Esto no podia ser buena señal. Con Hinata en juego no tendriamos la misma libertad para llevar a acabo nuestro plan, pero debiamos intentarlo.  
El vierne me puse unos vaqueros y una camisa celeste, me recogi el pelo en dos trenzas y me encaje una gorra de basket que no sabia por qué habia en mi armario de complementos. Como siempre, Naruto estaba puntualmente frente a la puerta del estadio hablando animadamente con Ino, para mi sorpresa. Hinata llego poco después y entramos a al estadio. Tras una patetica actuación de las animadoras de ambos equipos comenzo el partido.  
.-¿Y quien es tu primo, Ino? – pregunto Naruto gritando para hacerse oir.  
.-Emm…ese, el numero 9, ¡animo Yotsisune! – comenzo a gritar con efusividad.  
El tal Yotsisune resulto ser todo un maquina del baloncesto y logro, tras un intenso y para lo que a mi me parecio interminable partido, que lo sacaran en bolandas. Salimos del estadio y, para nuestra sorpresa, el tal Yotsisune nos siguió, llamando a Ino.  
.-Te llama tu primo – dijo Naruto señalandole.  
.-A, si…hola Yotsi, ¡cuanto tiempo! – dijo mirandome de reojo mientras yo me quedaba congelada. Se acerco al muchacho para Naruto e Hinata no escuchasen la conversación. Volvio un par de minutos después, tras haber intercambiado los numeros de telefono.  
.-Es que hace mucho que no nos vemos y se a cambiado de movil, ¡jajajaja! – dijo dirigiendose hacia mi coche mientras Hinata le clavaba sus claros ojos en la espalda de una manera que no logre entender.  
.-Bueno, ¿os apetece venir a mi casa a tomar algo?  
.-Por mi hecho.  
.-Esta bien, si no hay mas remedio – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa cordial.  
En mi casa me apresure a servir copas, con la esperanda de dejar a Hinata fuera de juego o lo suficientemente poco consciente como para darse cuenta de nada.  
.-¿Qué te pongo, Hinata?  
.-Oh, nada. Luego tengo que conducir hasta casa.  
.-Una copita no mata a nadie – dijo Ino.  
.-No gracias, de verdad.  
.-Sakura, ¿donde tienes el hielo?  
.-Em, si en, espera que te lo enseño – dije cogiendola del brazo mientras entrabamos en la cocina.  
.-Hay que hacer algo para sacarla de aquí – me susurro.  
.-¿Puedes inducirme sus recuerdos a distancia?  
.-Creo que si.  
.-Entonces te dare un toque cuando estemos lo suficientemente lejos.  
.-Ok.  
Volvimos al salon donde Naruto ya habia tomado uno de los vasos y le daba vueltecitas al hielo con un dedo.  
.-Hinata, no queda hielo, ¿vamos a buscar y de paso compramos unas pizzas?  
.-Vale. No tardamos.  
.-Hasta ahora – dije saliendo apresuradamente.  
.-¿Cogemos mi coche?  
.-No, no, prefiero andar, y de todos modos no esta demasiado lejos a donde quiero ir – le menti. Empece a andar en zigzag por multitud de calles, seguida de mi querida amiga. Dejamos varias pizzerías a tras y comercios donde vendian hielo.  
.-¿Buscas algun sitio especial?  
.-Si, el otro dia cene en una pizzería por aquí, pero no estoy muy segura de donde estaba. ¡Estaban deliciosas! – calcule que ya llevabamos unos quince minutos de deambulación, por lo que tome el telefono con discreción y le dio un toque a Ino.  
.-Pues espero que tengan un servicio rapido, empiezo a tener hambre – dijo Hinata antes de que me desmayase.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Señorita Sakura – oi una anciana voz llamandome desde fuera de mi dormitorio – El señor Naruto se pregunta si podria ir usted a su casa, cuanto antes.  
.-Por supuesto – me calcé y sali de la pequeña habitación. Estaba en lo que parecia un monasterio, pues habia multitud de chicas vestidas del mismo modo que yo rezando. Subida en una pequeña carroza me condujeron hasta el palacio de los Uzumaki, los señores del lugar. Aun no habian vuelto los padres de Naruto, que buscaban desesperadamente medicos que pudiesen ayudar a su hijo. Ahora recuerdo que yo misma habia sido llamada para recomendarle un tratamiento. Me llevaron hasta su dormitorio y nos dejaron a solas, no sin recelo.  
.-Naruto san, ¿cómo os encontrais oi?  
.-Peor que nunca. Ahora tengo pesadillas, una tras otra, y no logro descansar. Hoy a muerto mi caballo, y varios y antiguos objetos que decoran mi dormitorio han ido estallando noche si y noche tambien. Empiezo a pensar que verdaderamente existe una maldición sobre esto – dijo señalando la caja de la Kusanagi que mantenia sobre sus piernas – Y no me gustaria saber como termina, por lo que me gustaria pedirte un gran favor.  
.-Quieres que me la lleve.  
.-Si. Tu eras la guardiana del Magatama de Jade y sabes de hechizos. Seguro que eres capaz de contener el poder de este arma hasta que encuentres a quien debe empuñarla.  
.-Esta espada, Kusanagi, esta destinada a matar demonios. No debe estar en manos de ningun mortal que no necesite usarla.  
.-Te dire algo. Desde el dia en que la desenvaine en el templo no e logrado volver a hacerlo. Pienso que puede deverse a la maldición, o a que se dejo desenvainar solo en presencia de su legítimo portador. Dame este pequeño placer e intenta desenvainarla.  
.-Nunca tocare ese arma, aunque la guarde. No desatare su furia y la de los demonios que puedan surgir con ello.  
.-Esta bien. De todos modos prefiero que la tengas tu.  
.-Hagamos entonces un intercambio. Tu guardaras el Magatama y yo la Kusanagi, ¿de acuerdo? – le pregunte.  
.-…como quieras. Sabes que no se decirte que no.  
Me tendio el estuche que contenia la espada mientras yo me descolgaba el Magatama del cuello.

Las escenas siguientes pasaron ante mi a toda velocidad hasta detenerse nuevamente en aquella misma habitación.  
.-Madre, ¿nos dejarias solos un momento?  
.-Claro hijo – dijo la señora Uzumaki, bellamente vestida, acariciando los cabellos rubios de Naruto. Pasaron unos segundos silenciosos y el ojiazul se llevo la mano al pecho.  
.-Han pasado ya varios años desde que me diste el Magatama, Sakura san.  
.-Si, y os prometo que la Kusanagi sigue a buen recaudo.  
.-Te he hecho venir de tan lejos porque tuve un sueño terrible hace una semanas.  
.-Cuentamelo. Lo interpretaremos juntos.  
.-No hay demasiado que interpretar: los dioses me dieron una advertencia. Desde que guardo el Magatama de jade mi salud a mejorado. Incluso tenia la esperanza de poder llegar a casarme algun dia, tener hijos y continuar el legado de mi padre. Pero anoche un sapo visito mis sueños. Era un sapo azul con un extraño resplandor blanco a su alrededor y me dijo: "Uzumaki Naruto, no esta bien luchar contra el destino, y tu muerte esta marcada desde hace ya demasiado tiempo como para que intentes impedirla con armas como el Magatama. Debes dejar a tu alma partir".  
.-¡No! ¡No voy a permitirlo! – grite sin darme cuenta – Era solo un sueño, Naruto. Nadie se merece más que tu vivir.  
.-Sakura, si mi vida impide el transcurso del destino marcado por los dioses no podre vivir tranquilo. El Magatama es tuyo y yo llevo demasiado tiempo resignado a morir. Solo espero que los dioses no me deparen una larga y dolorosa espera antes del final. Te devuelvo lo que es tuyo – dijo extendiendo el Magatama que hasta ahora habia estado comodamente colgado de su cuello.  
.-No voy a aceptarlo.  
.-Te pertenece. Esto y la Kusanagi siempre te han pertenecido y no tengo derecho a intentar atar mi existencia a este mundo material. Solo quiero servir a los dioses y si puedo cumplir esto mejor estando muerto…que asi sea.  
Con dedos temblorosos recogi el Magatama y me volvi a colgar al cuello. Habia traido la Kusanagi, no sabia muy bien por qué. A lo mejor esperaba que Naruto la reclamase, pues me parecia que su valor era mucho mayor que el del pobre Magatama de jade. Habri la caja utilizando el colgante y sopese la espada entre mis dedos.  
.-Una vez me pediste que la desenvainase.  
.-Si.  
.-Tal vez tengas razon: no conviene luchar contra el destino.  
.-Pense que no creias en el.  
.-Y no lo hago, creo en las elecciones de la gente. Pero esta espada lleva atrayéndome como un iman desde que me la diste – toque la empuñadura, apenas distinguible de la vaina, y la atrape con los dedos, extrayendo suavemente la espada. Naruto contemplo sobrecogido el brillo del negro metal de la hoja mientras yo abria los ojos con asombro ante la ligereza del arma.  
.-Te lo dije. Yo no podia desenvainarla. Es tuya y solo puede mostrase en tu presencia.  
.-Esa es una idea que me da demasiado miedo – dije guardandola de nuevo.  
.-Y, ¿que haras?  
.-Volver a esconderla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Sakura – note un zarandeo de mis hombros – Sakura, despierta – y luego unas palmaditas en mi rostro.  
.-Estoy despierta – dije lentamente, mientras abria los ojos. Estaba rodeada de gente en medio de la calle. Hinata estaba sobre mi, blanca por la preocupación.  
.-¡Que susto me has dado! Dejame ayudarte a levantarte y vallamos a casa.  
.-Estoy un poco mareada.  
.-Te has desmayado – dijo. Debia de tener una pinta totalmente desorientada. El grupo de gente que me habia estado mirando tirada en la acera fue alejandose – ¿Te has sentido mal últimamente?  
.-He…comenzado una nueva dieta – improvise – Supongo que necesito algo más de azucar.  
.-Dieta. ¡Qué tonteria! Estas perfecta – bufo, pero su rostro se endulzo rapidamente – Vamos, apoyate en mi y volvamos rapido a casa.  
La deje medio arrastrarme hasta mi hogar.  
.-No les digas nada a Naruto e Ino, no quiero asustarles. Y ya me encuentro mejor.  
.-Esta bien – dijo tras dudar un momento – pero come algo consistente, ¿entendido?  
.-Si mama – dije con tono burlon.  
.-¿Quieres que te prepare algo antes de irme?  
.-No te preocupes, Ino probablemente se quede un rato más. Si eso puede ayudarme ella.  
.-Voy a empezar a sentirme desplazada con esto de tu nueva amiguita –dijo sonriendo y le di un beso en la mejilla.  
Entramos en mi piso y nos encontramos a Naruto desfallecido en el sofa mientras Ino le abanicaba.  
.-Creo que no le ha sentado bien algo de la bebida –dijo levantando los hombros.  
.-Naruto, ¿puedes andar? – como toda respuesta exalo un timido sonidito – Bueno, aupa! – dijo pasandose su brazo por el hombro – Ayudadme a bajarlo al coche y ya lo acerco yo a su casa.  
La acompañamos hasta abajo y la ayudamos a tumbarlo en el sillon trasero.  
.-¿Podras con el? – pregunte, algo preocupada.  
.-Si. Creo que se espavilara por el camino. O eso espero…  
.-Lo que sea llamanos – dije mientras ella cerraba la puerta del coche y lo ponia en marcha. La vimos alejarse por la calle y luego Ino me dedico una ansiosa mirada.  
.-¿Y bien? ¿A valido la pena?  
.-Creo que ya se por qué decian que yo podia matar a la muerte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me senti arrastrar por un pasillo de un color marron caqui hasta una puerta de color similar.  
.-¿Dónde guardas la llave?  
.-¿La llave de que?  
Una mano se introdujo en mi bolsillo y tanteo hasta quedar satisfecha con el contacto de algo. Intente enfocar el rostro de quien me sujetaba. Era Hinata, que con cierto esfuerzo abrio la puerta que teniamos frente a nosotros. Me siguió arrastrando y yo segui intentando despejarme. ¿Qué habia ocurrido? Solo recordaba que Tsunade habia ido a verme y…nada más. Me dejo caer en una cama y se sento a mis pies.  
.-Te traere agua.  
.-¿Para que quiero yo agua?  
.-Te ayudara a sentirte mejor.  
.-Soy un angel, eso no me hace falta. Aunque nunca me habia sentido tan mal en todos mis años de servicio.  
.-¿Qué? – dijo mirandome con una mirada de asombro total y absoluto.  
.-Me siento muy debil. Creo que ahora seria incapaz de aparecerme por mi mismo en el cielo. Estamos en el mundo de los vivos, ¿verdad?  
.-¿Lo recuerdas todo?  
.-¿De que hablas, Uriel? ¿Es uno de los extraños experimentos de Kakashi? Y no deberiamos estar solos en un dormitorio, es un tanto indecoroso, ¿no te parece?  
.-Creo que tenemos un serio problema.  
.-¿Por qué? – me enderece sobre la cama. La cabeza me iba a estallar. Identifique el baso de agua que Hinata me habia ofrecido en sus manos y extendi la mia para acerlo aparecer más cerca. Pero nada paso. Volvi a intentarlo. Que demonios…Intente invocar mi lista de muertos, pero tampoco aparecio.  
.-Uriel, ¿¡me han degradado!?¿¡Ya no soy la muerte!?  
.-Naruto…  
.-¿¡Que a pasado!?  
.-Estas…estas vivo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me alegro de que aun alguien se acuerde de la existencia de mi fic, no me lo merezco después de dejarlo tan abandonado, pero ya tengo pensados todos los capitulos hasta el final y os los ire poniendo en un plazo de uno o dos dias, según de cuanto tiempo tenga para escribir. Gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado review, vuestras palabra siempre animan a continuar, aunque a veces se haga imposible nonU


	11. Complot

**Sora Tsumetai  
ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 10. Complot**

Le expliqué a Ino tan rapido como pude la existencia de la espada mata-demonios Kusanagi y ella me observo rascandose la barbilla.  
.-Nunca hoy hablar de ella. Tal vez Shikamaru o Temari, que son algo más doctos que yo, sepan algo. De todos modos por lo que me has explicado vamos a necesitar el collar de jade, ¿puede que aun este en tu familia?  
.-No…yo…nunca he tenido familia – dije intentando no sonar demasiado melodramática – Vivi en un orfanato y consegui la carrera gracias a las becas.  
.-Hum….tendremos que buscar en algun otro sitio. Ire a hablar con los chicos: tu debes descansar. ¡Cuidate! – dijo dandome un par de besos en las mejillas y marchandose rapidamente.  
Me acurruque en el sofa sujetandome las piernas. ¿Si yo fuese una curandera (o algo asi era lo unico que habia pillado de mi vida anterior) dónde esconderia una espada mitológica y la llave que permite acceder a ella? Tal vez la hubiese devuelto a aquel templo abandonado, pero me parecio poco probable y algo absurdo, pues si Naruto y yo habiamos logrado conseguirla aquel no debia parecerme el lugar más seguro del mundo en aquel momento. Entonces, ¿cuál podria ser el lugar más seguro? Además el Magatama y la Kusanagi probablemente no estubiesen juntos, ¿y si me habia desecho del Magatama en algun rio? Suspire cansada de tanta actividad cerebral y me levanté a prepararme una infusión.

Mientras removia con una cuchara el contenido de la taza me decidí, tras muchos dias de abstinencia, a poner la televisión. Echaban un programa de citas, un resumen de "! los mejores momentos de la televisión¡", un partido de futbol y, por supuesto, noticias. Noticias en las que salian ocasionalmente algun que otro accidente de tráfico usualmente acompañado de un moreno con traje y gafas de sol. Me quede mirando sin poder evitarlo. Tenia tantas ganas de hablar con el, de pedir su ayuda. Pero ahora el era feliz…si es que eso podia ocurrir en sus circustancias, y no iba a ser yo la que lo estropeara debido a alguna clausula del contrato de resurrección que yo desconociese. Pero tal vez Sasuke tuviese la clave. ¿Debia hacer lo que tanto tiempo llevaba pensando? Deje la taza a medias y apague el televisor. No sabia exactamente si aquello funcionaria con el, "yo soy un 9.5" me habia dicho en alguna ocasión. Cogi un papel de gran tamaño que tenia sobre mi escritorio y baje todas las persianas. Dibuje una estrella de diez puntas y algunos símbolos de seguridad que habia leido y aprendido con ayuda de Kiba. Ya tiempo atrás, demasiado en mi opinión, Sasuke me habia dicho que no se le podia invocar. Pero debia intentarlo. Hice un sendero de velas de unos dos metros de largo y las encendi una a una. Al final del sendero coloque un folio con un nuevo circulo. Me agache sobre la estrella de diez puntas y escribi el nombre demoniaco de mi amor. Me sente con las piernas cruzadas frente al circulo y comence a delinearlo con mi mano sin cometer ninguna discontinuidad.

Esta forma de invocar era muy formal y habia leido en el libro que era la forma más conveniente siempre que se tuviese poca practica y mucho tiempo. Segui delineando el circulo, cada vez a mayor velocidad. Las velas comenzaron a apagarse, lentamente y una a una, hasta que la ultima dejo de latir sin siquiera soltar humo y la estrella de diez puntas comenzo a brillar como si la tinta con la que estaba dibujada fuera un metal al rojo vivo. Senti la presión en el aire. Encadenado de pies y manos como un animalillo a su jaula aparecio mi pobre Sasuke. De cada dibujo de seguridad que habia dibujado salia una de sus cadenas y la estrella me aseguraba que no escapase.

.-Hola Dalkiel – estaba decidida a no contarle nada, simplemente a realizar mis preguntas, pero un nudo en el estomago retenia mi voz, que tampoco tenia muchas ganas de salir – Te he invocado porque tengo ciertas dudas que tal vez tu puedas responder.  
.-Sakura Haruno, adelantada, acaso no sabes que estas invocando a la muerte? – me dijo con extrema indiferencia y voz de ultratumba. Casi me eche a reir al verle en aquella actitud tan melodramática. Bueno, ya sabeis que siempre he estado un poco loca.  
.-Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo, y ahora responde – ordene frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué sabes de la espada Kusanagi y el colgante Magatama?  
.-Vete al cielo maldita bastard…..-sus palabras fueron silenciadas por una descarga de la estrella de seguridad. Me dolio más a mi que a el, pero mantuve la compostura como pude – No se nada – dijo en un susurro.  
.-No puedo creerme que un demonio tan viejo como tu no haya oido hablar nunca de una espada mata demonios.  
.-Para empezar tu no deberias ser una adelantada. Segundo no tendrias por que conocer la existencia y de esa espada. Y tercero te informo de que has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, porque la mano derecha vendra a buscarte si averigua que sabes todo eso.  
Aguante la respiración. ¿Me conocia, o eran los conocimientos basicos de los que disponia la muerte de cada alma mortal? Tal vez el también recordase. ¿Seguia yo en el punto de mira de los inmortales por tener capacidad para desacerme de la muerte? Tal vez era eso.  
.-No has contestado a mi pregunta y no me gustaria tener que torturarte – solto una carcajada y me miro desafiante – Como quieras – dije con cierto deje de superioridad y cogiendo la pluma para dibujar en mi circulo un par de runas de tortura para demonios.  
.-La Kusanagi ya no existe. Desaparecio del templo que la guardaba. No intentes atrapar humo con las manos. Y ahora liberame e intentare convencer a la Muerte de que sea clemente contigo.  
.-No. Yo se que existe. Yo se quien se la llevo y se que fue escondida de nuevo. Si eres un demonio tan incompetente como para no saberlo tal vez deberia haber invocado a un misero conde o algo por el estilo.  
.-¿Qué has dicho?  
.-Que eres un inútil – senti crujir el papel de la estrella. Una de las puntas habia perdido el brillo luminiscente. ¿Estaba destruyendo mi magnifica estrella de protección? Senti que algunas gotas de sudor me resbalaban por la frente. Al fin y al cabo no era más que una novata jugando con un demonio demasiado grande – Perdon, a lo mejor me he pasado un poco…  
.-¿Cómo tu, una simple mortal, conoces la nueva jerarquia demoniaca?  
.-Tampoco es muy difícil, tu eres el principe, existen un heredero, hay duquesas, condes, marqueses, soldaditos, un complot contra el cielo, no hay que tener demasiada imaginación…  
.-Lilith  
.-Dime.  
Me lleve las manos a la boca. Habia sido más listo que yo. La contestación habia surgido de mis labios por propia inercia. Aun recordaba bien el dolor de la existencia demoniaca y el nombre que me habia atado a aquel horrible lugar.  
.-Recuerdas…  
.-Tu también? – pregunte con un susurro.  
.-Crees que alguna vez habria podido olvidarte, mi hermosa Sakura?  
Rompi el circulo que tenia en las manos y me lancé contra el. Me abrace a su fornido cuerpo, aspirando su olor y acariciando ese traje que tanto amaba y que tanto significaba para mi. El acarició mi pelo, con suavidad y prudencia, y me paso la mano por la cintura.  
.-¿Por qué, Sasuke?  
.-No lo se. Tal vez nuestro destino sea sufrir para siempre, tanto en vida como en muerte.  
.-Es una teoria interesante – dije mientras un par de lagrimas recorrian mis mejillas.  
.-¿Por qué buscas la Kusanagi? ¿ Es que quieres matarme?  
.-No es a este demonio al que pienso ensartarsela – dije acariciando su espalda tal y como el hacia con la mia.  
.-No tengo ni la más remota idea de donde puede estar. Le perdimos la pista poco antes de la llegada de Ksiel al mundo de los muertos.  
.-Lo se. Yo estube con el.  
Le relate lo que me habia ocurrido durante su ausencia. Mi nueva y teatral vida, mi reencuentro con los adelantados, mis inicios en el arte de la reminiscencia, mi descubrimiento de mi segunda vida junto a Naruto. Al llegar a este punto note que se tensaba.  
.-Tranquilo, solo era un asunto laboral y algo de amistad.  
.-Cuánto tiempo vivisteis juntos?  
.-En realidad solo le visitaba de vez en cuando – note que sus manos se aflojaban un poco sobre mi espalda y que la tonalidad de su piel regresaba a su blanco inmaculado.  
.-Es una suerte que este vivo, asi podre matarle.  
.-No seas celoso – dije besandole en la barbilla – Y dime, ¿por qué crees que no nos encontramos en aquel tiempo?  
.-Yo acababa de ascender apenas un par de siglos antes, no estaba muy pendiente del mundo de los vivos. Y si nadie de tu entorno fue a parar al infierno…  
.-Pero, ¿cómo he podido tener tantas vidas?  
.-Las almas incompletas o inclasificables pasan a un estado al que llamamos _affinctum vîta_. Es una forma de inexistencia. Tu no existes en ese momento, no eres un alma que pueda ser programada para una existencia inmortal y debes quedar en suspense o reconfigurarte para volver a vivir. Normalmente estas almas no son recogidas ni etiquetadas. A veces no logran traspasar la barrera y quedan atrapadas aquí.  
.-Entonces mi alma es tan cutre que no puedo existir en el otro lado?  
.-Ya lo has hecho.  
.-Cierto…  
.-Esta es al definitiva. Si muertes una vez más, a menos que Pain se guarde algun otro chanchullo bajo la manga, estaras muerta para siempre.  
.-¿Contigo?  
.-No por ahora.  
.-Volvemos al mismo problema de siempre, ¿eh? – dije sonriendole y recordando aquel tiempo ya tan lejano.  
.-Sea lo que sea que tengas que cumplir te ayudare a hacerlo. Tal vez lo nuestro no funciono demasiado bien porque aun te habias dejado asuntos a medias.  
.-O porque eres bastante soso en temas conyugales – me sonrio mostrando su magnifica dentadura.  
.-Sea lo que sea, te encontrare esa espada y luego ya veremos que hacemos con ella.  
.-Hay un problema: necesitamos el Magatama. Los adelantados tambien van a buscar información sobre ambos objetos asi que, aunque no podamos tener la intimidad que teniamos antes, intenta venir a verme a menudo y nos mantendremos informados de nustros mutuos descubrimientos.  
.-Como quieras.  
.-Marchate – le ordene, intentando no mostrar mi histeria ante la idea de separarme una vez más de el.  
.-Puedo quedarme un poco…  
.-No! No nos arriesguemos. Se supone que no deberiamos recordarnos…  
.-Lo de preocuparse dejamelo a mi. Mantendre a los de la izquierda a raya mientras buscamos la Kusanagi. Intentare, de todos modos, averiguar que traman. Acabaremos con esto de una vez por todas, te lo prometo.  
.-Te quiero.  
.-Y yo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vivo. ¡Vivo! Sentia el desagradable tacto de las cosas de una manera que creia ya haber olvidado. Tenia algo de hambre y ganas de ir al baño, las manos sudadas y me picaba la cabeza. ¡Vivo! Que desagradable era todo aquello tras años de fiel servidumbre como inmortal al servicio del bien. Uriel, la cual escondia su alo angelical, me preparaba de una forma demasiado humana para mi gusto algo que saciase mi humano apetito.

Alguien iba a pagarlo. ¡Le iba a dar un buen dos por uno en el trasero¡  
.-¿Quién es ahora la muerte? – pregunte, totalmente histerico mientras daba vueltas sin poder estarme quieto.  
.-…Aeriel…-susurro ella.  
¡Maldita sea!  
Ira, frustración, rabia, impotencia, desesperanza, todas aquellas sensaciones que apenas eran perceptibles para mi perfecta y fria existencia angelical me azotaron con fuerza. Pense que se me partia el alma en mil pedazos y que luego el imbecil de Aeriel pisoteaba todos y cada uno de ellos mientras me sonreia.  
Mire la ventaba abierta y me lance hacia ella con intención de comprobar la resistencia de mi nuevo cuerpo al impactar contra el suelo a una altura de veinte metros. Uriel me aferro con un solo brazo.  
.-No cometas locuras. Se te devolvio a la vida por una razon, lo siento la desconozco – dijo algo apenada rapidamente al ver que iba a preguntar. Me habia vuelto tan previsiblemente humano – El caso es que he de mantenerte vivo. No se como ha ocurrido. Llevabas un par de perfectos meses viviendo como humano y de repente, vamos a casa de Sakura, te tomas un par de copas y…  
.-¡HARUNO SAKURA! – corri hacia la puerta – ¡Llevame a su casa!  
.-Primero deberia ir a informar de que recuerdas…  
.-¡No! Te degradaran y a mi me volveran a borrar la memoria. Te prometo que sere un humano bueno, pero tienes que llevarme ante ella…un momento. ¿Ella…no estaba muerta?  
.-Bu-bueno…..el trato era revivirla a ella a cambio de que te revivieran a ti.

……….  
¡Maldita sea!  
.-Llevame a su casa – dije con los puños crispados de furia.  
.-No puedo hacer eso, ella a perdido la memoria también.  
.-Y el idiota de Dalkiel ha vuelto a su puesto?  
.-Si.  
.-Si yo no he perdido la memoria ella tampoco.  
.-¿Por qué?

.-Porque van a utilizarla para conseguir el arma que pondra fin a la guerra entre angeles y demonios. Fui su muerte durante un tiempo y me ordenaron acabar con ella porque podia matarnos a mi y a Dalkiel. No me dijeron demasiado, solo que ella era la nueva portadora del arma.  
.-¿Qué arma?  
.-Una construida con un material proveniente del otro lado. No se exactamente el motivo, pero el cielo se vio desbordado en su tarea de mantener a ralla al infierno y los demonios campaban a sus anchas por el mundo de los mortales. Los angeles entregaron el material a los vivos. Aquellos que entraron en contacto con él se convirtieron en lo que ahora conocemos como adelantados y su influencia de traspaso de padres a hijos. El material viajo por todo el mundo y los demonios comenzaron a perder terreno. Por ultimo fue dividido en miles de trozos, todos utilizados para hacer reliquias. Todos menos uno que fue forjado de tal manera que sirviese como arma contra cualquier demonio.  
.-Seria magnifico para los angeles tener ese arma en nuestro poder.  
.-Sin duda, pero la llevan buscando desde que se creó y los humanos han logrado amoldarla tanto a su mundo que no podemos volver a transportarla al de los muertos. Solo sirve para matar demonios que vengan al mundo de los mortales.  
.-¿Por qué, entonces, iban los demonios a resucitar a Sakura?  
.-No se lo que traman ellos, pero mi intuición me dice que la busqueda de ese arma esta tambien ligada al heredero de Pain.  
.-¿Por qué un heredero? ¿Por qué renunciar al poder?  
.-Tener heredero no significa marcharse, solo tener un instrumento más a las ordenes de su mano. ¡Pero bueno, llevame con Sakura, AHORA!  
.-Para empezar no me chilles – dijo poniendose roja. A mi nueva existencia humana le parecio muy atractiva aquella reacción – Ahora tu no eres más que un mortalillo de pacotilla y yo soy un angel de alto nivel. Deberias tenerme algo de respeto.  
.-Perdone señora angel todo poderosa, ¿podria usted llevarme a ver a la novia de la muerte?  
.-Dalkiel tambien perdio la memoria.  
.-Ya, claro…-dije con desden dirigiendome a la puerta. Al abrirla una fria corriente de aire me hizo estremecer.  
.-Ahora eres humano – dijo tendiendome una chaqueta – Intenta no olvidarlo  
Bajamos del edificio y montamos en un automóvil azul que me parecio bastante curioso. Mi cuerpo y mi mente sentian y pensaban cosas que no se ajustaban con la personalidad que llevaba adoptando durante tantos años, pero me parecia demasiado simple como para intentar ser natural, y menos delante de Uriel.  
Llegamos a unos modernos edificios de apartamentos y subimos en ascensor hasta un pasillo elegante. Uriel toco al timbre de la puerta y espero contestación.  
.-¡Ya voy! – oimos una voz dentro y varias cosas caer al suelo. Uriel se tenso lo suficiente como para que mi pesimo cuerpo de humano lo notase.  
.-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunte, con exagerada curiosidad.  
.-Hay un demonio ahí dentro. Bueno, lo habia.  
Varios pestillos se oyeron al otro lado de la madera blanca y luego una cabecita despeinada asomo por el hueco de la puera.  
.-Hinata chan, Naruto kun, ¿otra vez por aquí? Crei que el pedo de Naruto duraria un par de semanas – dijo riendo.  
.-Callate – dije secamente – maldita asesina de muertes. Ya has acabado conmigo, ¿estaras contenta, no?  
Su blanca se volvio totalmente palida y la sonrisa desaparecio de su rostro. Esa Sakura me parecia menos interesante que la sonriente.  
.-No se que le echaste en la bebida pero ahora lo recuerda todo – dijo Hinata.  
.-Tu tambien…  
.-Siempre he sido un angel, Sakura.  
.-Y ahora dejanos entrar porque te voy a meter tal patada en el culo que vas a dar la vuelta al planeta tres veces y te vas a pasear por todas tus vidas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo que me ha salido un capitulo bonito, y de esta parte me gustaria muchisimo saber vuestra opinión porque tengo varias ideas de cómo continuarla para llegar al final y puede que vuestro reviews me arrojen algo de luz sobre cual elegir. Espero leeros con ansia, y gracias por seguirme nOn


	12. Frustración

**Sora Tsumetai  
ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 11. Frustración**

Podian eliminarme por esto pero si no lo intentaba mi existencia tendria poco significado. Agarre a Tobi, al cual habia dejado incosciente en una esquina, y lo arrastre hasta una silla de piedra negra lista para la tortura. Decidi usar un método más sutil de forma que después el no recordase nada. Active una de mis armas como muerte, el Sharingan, e inyecte con mi mirada la mente del pandemonium más idiota de todos los tiempos.  
.-Hablame sobre las armas creadas con "el material"  
.-Quedan cinco armas de las cuales solo se sabe el paradero de una. La Lanza del Destino esta en el Baticano, Excálibur se encuentra en el lago de la isla de Glastonbury Tor, el arco Gandiva está en paradero desconocido al igual que la lanza Gungnir.  
.-¿Y la Kusanagi?  
.-Nadie lo sabe.  
Le aferre por el cuello de la capa que llevaba y tire de el.  
.-No puede ser cierto.  
.-Fue sacada de su escondrijo hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo existe un mapa en mano de los adelantados desde hace tiempo que indica su emplazamiento. Pero no podran cogerla.  
.-¿Por qué?  
.-Necesitan el Magatama.  
.-¿Quíen lo tiene?  
.-Fue destruido.  
Maldición. Solté pesadamente el cuerpo ya incosciente de Tobi sobre el suelo. El Magatama. Si no recordaba mal era una piedra preciosa, una de las joyas perdidas del emperador de Japón. Durante la dinastía de los Yamato se habian creado muchas replicas, todas de tamaños distintos a falta del original. Tal vez con el cofre de la Kusanagi en sus manos podriamos hacer una nueva llave, un nuevo Magatama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Estoy seguro de que Dalkiel ya te contaria en su momento que ha habido más criaturas mata muertes antes que tu.  
.-Si.  
.-Y tambien te contaria que todas fueron eliminadas de la faz de la tierra y que tu tambien deberias estarlo.  
.-Tu me protegiste de Itachi, ¿a que viene todo esto?  
.-Que hace mucho que deberias haber dejado de existir y que por tu culpa ahora estoy vivo!!!!  
.-Yo solo queria que Sasuke volviese a ser feliz, nadie me dijo que tu resucitarias conmigo – resople. Preferia a mi tranquilo y amigable Naruto de las ultimas semanas o de siglos pasados – Además en vez de preocuparte en culparme de todo lo que te pasa tal vez deberias plantearte por qué te devolvieron a la vida.  
.-Uriel, tu sabes algo? – pregunto volviendose hacia Hinata que estaba apoyada contra la pared.  
.-Muy poco. Solo me ordenaron que te cuidase mientras estubieses aquí y te vigilara de cerca. Supongo que aun tienen planes para ti, pero no puedo imaginarme cuales, puesto que ya le han dado el puesto de muerte a Kakashi.  
.-Kakashi? – pregunte con los ojos muy abiertos.  
.-Si – dijo Naruto con cara de mosqueo dejandose caer en mi sillón negro – Y todo culpa tuya – concluyo fulminándome con la mirada.

.-Bueno, a expensas de que me des más de una patada e de confesar algo: creo que yo soy la culpable de que hayas recuperado la memoria – Hinata me miro con interes acusador mientras Naruto fruncia el ceño – Te practiqué una técnica de reminiscencia.  
.-¿Una qué?  
.-Resulta que en tu primera vida tu y yo nos conociamos.  
.-….¿QUÉ?  
.-Creo que tu eres el causante de que yo pueda matar a la muerte, asi que no te mosquees tanto comigo – dije intentando defenderme.  
.-Mientes.  
.-Ponme a prueba, preguntame algo que nadie sepa.

.-Vamos.  
.-No recuerdo demasiado – dijo rascandose la frente – Apenas recuerdo los ultimos meses de dolor por la enfermedad y algunas escenas sueltas.  
.-Pues casi toda la información que tengo sobre el arma mata-muertes la he sacado de ti.

.-Intentalo, Naruto kun – dijo Hinata sentandose a mi lado – Tal vez nos sirva para arreglar todo esto.  
.-..em…recuerdo un colgante verde…creo que lo perdi y después de eso mi enfermedad empeoro.  
.-Ese colgante jade es el Magatama, la llave para conseguir el arma que solo yo puedo utilizar. ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar?  
Naruto intento recordar todo lo que pudo, estrujándose verdaderamente el cerebro. Supongo que el pobre solo queria volver a su existencia como muerte. Me levante para preparar algo para comer. Poco después tocaron a la puerta. Temari e Ino venian con algunos grandes libros enter los brazos.  
.-Tengo tu Kusanagi – dijo sin darme oportunidad a pedirle que no dijera nada en presencia de la muerte viva y el angel que tenia sentados en el salon – Bueno, al menos su emplazamiento aproximado.  
Temari extendió ante nosotros un mapa carcomido de papiro viejo y desgastado. Era una caricaturesca representación de la isla de Japón. Señalo unos kanjis en una de las esquinas superiores del mapa y leyo.  
.-"En el templo de Amaterasu encontraras el camino para llegar a tu destino"  
.-Que rima más estupida – dijo Naruto sin demasiado entusiasmo – Obviamente es el Santuario de Ise, si pretendia esconder el emplazamiento de la Kusanagi debia de haberselo currado más.  
.-Oye! – me quejé ante sus despectivas palabras – Recuerdo de nuestra anterior vida que fuimos a un templo situado en linea recta desde el Santuario de Ise. ¿Creeis que pude haberla escondido en el mismo lugar donde la encontramos?  
.-Eso seria algo absurdo, ¿no? – opino Ino – Yo creo que solo es el punto de partida.  
.-Deberiamos ir a Ise – dijo Hinata.  
.-Me he adelantado. Ya he mandado a Shikamaru y Kiba hacia alli. Nos diran la pista y asi no perderemos tiempo – dijo Temari – Su avión tardara dos horas en llegar, asi que volveremos esta noche cuando ya lo tengan todo.  
.-Perfecto – dije volviendome hacia Naruto e Hinata – Deberiais marcharos todos a descansar.  
.-¡Ni hablar! Yo no me muevo de aquí – dijo cruzandose de brazos obstinadamente.

.-¿Y qué pretendes hacer aquí, Naruto? – por lo menos parecia que Hinata iba a ponerse de mi parte – Te llevare a tu casa y descansaras. Te hace falta tras un dia tan largo.  
Temari me dejo el mapa por si queria examinarlo y tras intercambiar unas cuantas impresiones obre algunos símbolos del mapa conmigo y con Ino ambas también se marcharon.  
Calenté algo de pasta precocinada en el microondas y me sente cansinamente a comer. El Santuario de Ise. Si mis conocimientos en el tema no estaban muy desgastados, se encontraba en el centro meridional de la isla de Japón. El santuario separaba la enorme ciudad de Ise, al norte, de la despoblada zona del sur, puro bosque y montañas. No estaba lejos de Nara. Por lo que habia estudiado en el colegio solo quedaban replicas de los tesoros del Emperador. Estaba aun dandole vueltas al asunto cuando mi precioso y sexy demonio aparecio en el asiento que tenia frente a mi.  
.-¿Qué tal el dia? – le pregunte sin mucho entusiasmo. Me sonrio socarronamete.  
.-Por ahora no demasiado bien.  
.-Puede que luego podamos arreglar eso.  
.-Puede – dijo pasando sus dedos suavemente sobre mi mano libre mientras la otra seguia ocupada en alimentarme – He buscado información sobre tu "arma".  
.-Yo tambien he hecho progresos en eso – dije con cierta autosuficiencia – Temari me a traido esto – dije mostrandole el mapa – La primera pista conduce a Ise, y en un par de horas tendremos la siguiente y, por lo escueto del mapa probablemente no haya muchas más.  
.-Yo creo que esta en Tokio, si me permites dar mi humilde opinión.  
.-Yo creo que estara cerca de Ise. En esa epoca no podian desplazarse a distancias tan grandes.  
.-De todos modos encontrar la Kusanagi no servira de nada.  
.-Lo se, necesitamos el Magatama para abrir su caja. Intentare que Naruto me deje practicarle más reminiscencias para conseguir información.  
.-Es que se lo has contado!!??  
.-Uh, es cierto, no te lo he contado. Naruto a recuperado la memoria – dije levantando los hombros y concentrandome plenamente en mi plato de pasta. Para mi sorpresa se rio secamente.  
.-Al menos ahora podre reirme de el.  
.-No te pases que es por mi culpa.  
.-Aun mejor – dijo sin parar de sonreir – Pero no me has dejado terminar, como siempre. El Magatama fue destruido.  
Deje caer el tenedor ruidosamente sobre el plato.  
.-……y….entonces………………..¿¡qué hacemos!?  
.-Cuando tengamos la caja tendremos la cerradura. Probablemente podamos usarla de molde para abrirla. Y si no para que estan las motosierras – dijo reclinandose contra la silla.

Segui comiendo, con cierto nudo en el estomago, mientras el me miraba masticar pesadamente.  
.-Cuentame cosas de cuando eras joven – le pedi.  
.-¿De cuando era joven?  
.-No se nada de ti como nivel 8, solo que te invoco una tipa celosa o algo asi.  
.-Pues sufria, comia, sufria, dormia, sufria por dormir, comia, sufria y poco más.  
.-Y qué hay de Karin? No creo que como muerte hayas tenido mucha vida social asi que debias conocerla de antes.  
.-Me encargaron varias misiones en grupo y en algunas coincidimos. No es más que una ramera barata que intenta montarse sobre todo lo que se mueve.  
.-¿Llegaste a hacerlo con ella?  
.-Obviamente no.  
.-No se ni para que lo pregunto, sabiendo lo seco que eres.  
.-No soy seco – dijo algo tocado de orgullo – Simplemente no es una de mis principales preocupaciones.  
.-Se supone que los demonios sois instintivos, pasionales y salidos.  
.-Y tu ves demasiado la tele.  
Me levante con mucha suavidad y lleve el plato hacia el fregadero depositandolo sin hacer ruido. Mientras ejecutava este proceso deje caer uno de los tirantes de mi camiseta.  
.-Uy – dije poniendolo suavemente con un dedo en su sitio. Sasuke me miro alzando una ceja - ¿No te parece sexy?  
.-Más bien un tanto patetico – para mi sorpresa se levanto y, con una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, se acerco hasta mi apoyandose en la pared – Dejame enseñarte – me susurro al oido.

Acaricio mis brazos descubiertos con suavidad mientras paseaba suavemente sus labios por mi menton, haciendo que se me erizara la piel. Depositando suaves y sonoros besos en mi cuello comenzo a bajar los tirante de mi camiseta. Yo estaba estática, como un maniquí. Mientras sus labios bajaban al nacimiento de mi cuello su mano izquierda comenzo a acariciar mi rostro mientras la derecha desabrochaba con maestria mi cinturón y tirando del boton dejaba mi pantalón abierto. Yo misma saque los brazos de los tirante y comence a tirar de mi camiseta hacia arriba mientras el me ayudaba, mostrandose impaciente por primera vez. Me acerqué a su rostro y atrape sus labios con los mios, besandolos con desesperación. El se dejo besar mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y bajaban hasta mi trasero, introduciendose por el pantalón suelto y acariciandome. Se me estaba comenzando a acelerar el corazón, pero lo previne para el previsible paron que se avecinaba. Como siempre.

Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca, acariciando la mia. Me preocupó que pensaria de mi pestilente aliento a comida precocinada. Pero solo por un momento, hasta que su mano paso de mis muslos a la parte delantera de mis braguitas. Me estremecí al sentir la caricia de sus dedos sobre mi parte más sensible. Me agarre a sus antebrazos exalando un suspiro mientras el recuperaba el lugar perdido sobre mis labios. Me tomó de los muslos y me llevo en bolanda hacia el dormitorio mientras me quitaba el pantalón.  
.-No es justo, ¿no te parece? – dije jadeante.  
.-Disculpeme – dijo depositandome sobre la cama con suavidad.  
Se quito su inmaculada chaqueta y la corbata de un mismo tiron y yo comence a desabrochar los botones. Con impaciencia, di varios tirones de algunos de ellos, rasgando la camisa, dejando cada vez más a la vista su impresionante y atlético cuerpo mientras el me observaba con los ojos brillantes y llenos de excitación. Acaricie su pecho mientras me mordia los labios y el besaba mi escote. Sus manos buscaban el cierre de mi sujetador y yo desabrochaba la correa de sus pantalones. Por fin, después de tanto esperar, sus labios recorrian mi piel desnuda sin ponerme condiciones.

Nadie en la faz del universo odia y odiara más que yo el sonido del timbre de una puerta.

Chille, ciertamente histérica.  
.-¡No puede ser! – dije aferrandome aun a el, que ya habia comenzado a recoger nuestra ropa y me vestia apresuradamente.  
.-Hay cosas más urgente, esto puede esperar.  
.-¡Tu sabias que ellos llegarian antes de que hicieramos nada!

.-¿Cómo puedes pensar que puedo ser tan retorcido? – dijo obviamente con sarcasmo. Le clave las uñas a la altura del cuello y el solto un ronroneo jugueton.  
.-Vas a lograr que te odie, Sasuke Uchiha.  
.-Me encanta verte cachonda y enfadada.  
.-Abre la maldita puerta y vete al infierno.

Gracias una vez más a todos por vuestros reviews nOn, y especialmente a una frase de estrella12 (y espero que no seas española porque entonces me desarmas la teoria xD) "Por cierto tu manera de escribir me recuerda montones a como hablamos en mi país por eso me gusta todavia mas", me alegro muchisimo de que mi forma de escribir llegue a personas de todo el mundo por igual e incluso me estoy planteando publicarlo version english, pero no se si lo entenderan los de ff como un plagio a mi misma xD, alguno lo habeis intentado alguna vez?


	13. La tumba

**Sora Tsumetai  
ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 12. La tumba**

.-¿Por qué gritabas? – Ino entró, telefono en mano, husmeando en la casa, buscando el detonante de mi histericas voces.  
.-Me mordi la lengua – solte una risita algo nerviosa – Es que no me esperaba el timbre y me sobresalte.  
.-Bueno, tengo a Kiba al telefono – dijo mientras se sentaba, acompañada de una meditabunda y callada Temari – Han estado en el templo. No esta en ruinas ni nada por el estilo como tu decias. Lo recostruyeron, según el guia, hace bastante tiempo. Se las han arreglado para buscar a fondo en todo el recinto y no han encontrado absolutamente nada. Pero hay algo que les ha llamado la atención – me paso el telefono que estaba en video-llamada y observe una placa de piedra de color perla.  
.-_La llaman la Tumba de la Sacerdotisa_ – escuche la voz de Kiba al otro lado del telefono – _como dijiste que tu habias sido algo asi en tu otra vida nos hemos detenido a examinarla más detenidamente. Como ves tiene un mensaje grabado, pero no aparece ningún nombre._  
.-"Solo un alma pura podra sacrificarse para abrir la puerta a los infiernos" – leyó Ino, consciente de que yo no tenia ni remota idea del idioma en que estaba escrito.  
.-_Obviamente, y aunque suene macabro _– sonó ahora la voz de Shikamaru – _pensamos que es tu tumba. El guia_ – dijo enfocando con el telefono a un hombre incosciente – _nos a contado que la leyenda cuenta que una sacerdotisa solia venir todos los dias al templo. Un dia, tras muchos años de recorrer el camino desde la ciudad cercana al templo, agarró de las manos a un joven pescador que pasaba por alli y lo llevo con ella hasta aquí. Le mostró donde guardaba una caja llena de cosas y le dijo que su destino ahora era custodiar aquel lugar porque ella no podria volver a hacerlo nunca más. Desde entonces la filial del templo ha ido creciendo poco a poco.  
_.-¿Y sabemos que contenia aquella caja?  
_.-Si, por suerte. Eran algunos efectos personales de la sacerdotisa: su tunica, peines, ingredientes para remedios medicinales, y algunas cartas escritas a nadie. En su mayoria son reflexiones sobre la muerte de un amigo, pero una de ellas esta escrita en el mismo idioma que la frase de su tumba. Os he mandado el contenido por e-mail._  
.-Gracias, Shikamaru, ¡eres el mejor! – dijo Ino alegremente levantando los pulgares.  
_.-Nos quedaremos hasta mañana porque Kiba quiere probar unas cuantas cosas algo macabras en el templo, pero no tenemos esperanzas de encontrar nada más. Llamadnos si os enterais de algo, si no, nos veremos mañana por la noche._

La llamada se corto y las tres nos miramos.  
-Voy a por el portatil – dije mientras corria hacia el pequeño estudio y agarraba el pequeño ordenador que descansaba tranquilamente en la mesa. Lo abrí y encendi mientras caminaba de vuelta, nerviosa e impaciente por saber que decia en la carta.

Abriendo rapidamente mi e-mail busque entre los trillones de spamosos mensajes sin abrir ni borrar el archivo de Shikamaru y luego deje que Ino hiciese su trabajo.  
-Dice "No he logrado destruirlo, por lo que he tenido que esconderlo alli donde nadie jamás podra encontrarlo. Espero que tu, Naruto, estes donde estes, seas capaz de protegerlo. He escondido tu preciada espada en un recondito lugar de mi corazón y espero que nunca más vuelva a salir de ahí."

La mire alzando las cejas mientras Temari soltaba un leve suspiro.  
-Osea que el collar esta en el infierno y la espada en su corazón. Que bonito – dijo Temari cansinamente.  
-¿En el infierno? – preguntamos Ino y yo al unisono.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – pregunte seguidamente.  
-Veamos, "Solo un alma pura sera capaz de abrir las puertas del infierno". Eso me parece una clara pista para llegar al collar, que fue escondido donde nadie jamás podra encontrarlo. ¿O se te ocurre algun otro lugar donde alguien podria pensar que se podia esconder algo para siempre?  
-No, la verdad es que…  
-Lo del corazón no termino de entenderlo. Obviamente es algo material, un lugar o una persona que le robaron el corazón.  
-Pero Temari – dije algo alicaida – yo no me considero alguien con el alma pura como para poder hacer eso. Asi que haz que tu cerebro vuelva a revisar esa parte, porque algo no me cuadra.  
-Si la espada esta escondida junto a tu corazón – comenzó Ino – probablemente este junto a la persona que amaste en aquel tiempo, ¿sabemos algo de la tumba de Naruto? – pregunto alzando las cejas.  
-Yo no estube enamorada de Naruto en ninguna de mis vidas – le dije con el ceño fruncido .  
-¿Y de Sasuke? – pregunto de nuevo, haciendose la interesante.  
-El solo a tenido una oportunidad, no nos conocimos en mi segunda vida – susurre. ¿O tal vez si? Podian haber pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…

El timbre de la puerta comenzo a sonar incesantemente y me levante ofuscada a abrir.  
-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! – dije con resentimiento. Tenia que cambiar aquel ruidoso timbre.  
-¡Estaba claro! – dijo Naruto entrando maleducadamente por la puerta y señalando a Ino y a Temari acusadoramente - ¡Ya nos avisaran si pasa algo! – dijo volviendose burlonamente hacia Hinata - ¡Ba! Te dije que no contarian con nosotros para nada, ¿que habeis averiguado?  
-Naruto , ¿yo amaba a algun hombre cuando vivimos juntos? – le pregunte sin muchos miramientos y esperando que la respuesta no fuese aquello que Ino habia insinuado.  
Naruto parecio pensarselo de verdad. Al cabo de un tenso minuto, me respondio respondio:  
-No. O al menos que yo sepa. Las de tu clase no tenian mucha vida social.  
-La pista para conseguir la Kusanagi es "la escondi en un recondito lugar de mi corazón". Creemos que es algo fisico, algo que yo amaba. Pensamos que podria ser una tumba de un ser querido o algo asi.  
-No se me ocurre nadie, la verdad.

Hinata miraba con cierta aprensión a Naruto, por lo que me alegre de que no se diese cuenta de que yo notaba que ella tambien temia saber a quién habia amado Naruto, si es que alguna vez habia amado a alguien. Suspirando y con los brazos caidos junto al cuerpo me arrastre pesadamente hasta el sofá donde me dejé caer.  
-El collar esta en el infierno – dijo con tono grave Ino cuando el duo angelical hubo tomado asiento – y solo "un alma pura sera capaz de abrir las puertas al infierno".

-Eso no es asi – dijo tranquilamente Hinata. Temari la miro fulminantemente por atreverse a contradecir su teoria – Esa frase aparece en muchos libros y en boca tanto de demonios como angeles. Es una frase de muerte.  
-Qué quieres decir con eso ¿ -estaba algo cansada y deprimida por no haber sido interrumpida en el alegre despertar sexual de mi demonio sexy, por lo que a mi cerebro no le apetecia demasiado que le explicaran tantas cosas juntas.  
-Quiero decir que es una frase que han pronunciado muchos personajes celebres a lo largo de los tiempos al llegar a su muerte. Son las ultimas palabras de centenares de personas. En algunos de los libros que he estudiado la llaman "la frase del saber absoluto". Es como una rebelación que les llega a determinadas personas, no se sabe bien por que, al morir. Y su significado no es literal, porque ya se han sacrificado a personas para intentarlo…

Temari se sumio nuevamente en sus meditaciones. Aquello significaba que estabamos más lejos de lo que pensabamos de conseguir llegar a la Kusanagi. Habia otra cosa que me intrigaba abiertamente. El propio Sasuke habia dicho que el collar habia sido destruido, pero en la carta yo aseguraba que no habia logrado hacerlo y lo habia escondido. ¿Quién es capaz de ocultar un dato asi a los demonios y a los ángeles, y como?

-Puede – sugirio Naruto -, puede que recibieses ayuda de alguien. Alguien que no estubiese vivo – se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos, con aspecto pensativo - Has intentando buscar más recuerdos tuyos?  
-Si, pero no lo he logrado, por eso cotillee los tuyos – deseaba que se marchasen. Ellos probablemente no pudiesen ayudarme más, pero cierto demonio sexy probablemente si. Y no iba a venir hasta que ellos se fuesen. Como si me leyese el pensamiento, Ino se puso en pie.  
-Aquí ya no hacemos nada. Temari volvamos a casa a buscar más información sobre "la frase del saber absoluto".  
-Naruto kun ira con vosotras – sugirio Hinata.  
-¿¡Que!? – dijo mirandola con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿¡ Y por que yo!?  
-Yo voy a subir a buscar información tambien asi que ayudalas a ellas mientras Sakura descansa - dijo mirandome a mi – Tienes mal aspecto, deberias descansar.  
-Si, y cuando acabes de descansar intenta buscar más informacion en ese cerebrito tuyo, ok? – dijo Ino empujando a Temari y a Naruto hacia la puerta - ¡Nos vemos! – cerraron la puerta tras de ellos mientras Naruto seguia protestando e Hinata desaparecio.

Me deje caer de cara sobre el sofa. Estaba un poco arta de todo aquello, especialmente porque cada vez estabamos más perdidos. Fui al baño y deje, irresponsablemente, que la bañera se llenase hasta arriba, echando gels aromaticos para crear espuma, y luego me meti dentro, intentando relajarme. E intentando recordar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain caminaba rodeado de pandemoniums por uno de los edificios de defensa del Infierno. Eran más de una docena a la que pronto se le unió Itachi. El señor del Infierno dejó que se le acercase.  
-Nuestros guardias del templo de Ise nos han informado que dos de los adelantados de Tokio han estado alli – dijo Itachi entre susurros.  
-Bien. Estan actuando rapido. Tan rapido como cabia esperar. Debes prepararte para tu visita.  
-Aun no se como voy a hacerlo, señor.  
-Nuestro principe estara ocupado ahora que vamos a comenzar el asedio.  
-Más que ocupado – dijo Itachi mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza – creo que estara "preocupado". Probablemente la lleve a algun sitio al que yo no pueda acceder…  
-Para empezar, no estamos seguros de que se hayan visto – dijo Pain con gravedad - Y por Dalkiel no te preocupes, no saldra de aquí mientras tu actuas hay arriba. No podra hacerlo.  
Un demonio de alto nivel se acerco corriendo hasta ellos, agachando el rostro que ocultaba tras una capucha.  
-Señor, los angeles han sido sacrificados correctamente y el sistema esta listo para ser ejecutado.  
-Perfecto – dijo Pain acelerando el paso - Tienes que marcharte ahora Itachi, en cuanto esto empieze ningun demonio de más de nivel ocho podra salir de aquí. Pero si volver. Y cuando tu hermano lo haga, se quedara aquí atrapado y tu podras actuar con libertad.  
-¿Sigue en pie el plan del heredero?  
-Eso ya lo veremos. Dependera de el uso que podamos hacer de la Kusanagi. Ahora marchate de una vez.  
Itachi miro una vez más a las huestes que acompañaban a su señor, y tras una leve inclinacion de cabeza desaparecio.  
Pain cubrio los ultimos metros que le separaban de una sala en forma de estrella de veinte puntas. Hizo colocarse a sus acompañantes en cada punta, observando el desde la puerta. A una orden suya comenzó el ritual que permitiria a millones de demonios entrar en el mundo de los vivos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta del baño se abrio con deliberado estruendo. Sasuke miraba por la rendija, pidiendo invitacion en silencio. Movi la cabeza invitandole a entrar. Se sento sobre el vater y se quito las gafas.  
-Qué tal? – pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.  
Le conte en resumidas palabras lo que habiamos averiguado deseosa de que el pudiese darme una explicación más clara.  
-Si el collar estubiese en el infierno, yo lo sabria. Tenlo por seguro.  
-Creo que el infierno es un lugar muy grande como para que lo sepas todo sobre el, Sasuke.  
Esto irio su orgullo, pero parecio reflexionar, como si buscase los puntos por donde podia habersele escapado esa información.  
-Tampoco puedes ponerte a buscar palmo por palmo donde esta el collar sin llamar la atencion – le adverti. Me salí de la bañera, pues estaba ya arrugadita como una pasa. El me tendio el albornoz de colgaba junto a el y yo me enrosque en el agradable tejido celeste. Comencé a desenredarme el pelo sin que el me perdiese de vista.  
-Estoy cansado de esto – susurró. Yo tambien lo estaba, y mucho. Me sente sobre su regazo sin preocuparme mucho de poder mancharle o no y le acaricie el rostro.  
-Te duele que te acaricie?  
-No más que una patada en los huevos – dijo sonriendo. Aparte la mano rapidamente y el solto su tipica risita de suficiencia – Tus caricias son el dolor más agradable que me puedes producir – dijo cogiendo mi mano y volviendo a ponerla sobre su rostro, mientras la suya acariciaba mi espalda.  
-Yo solo quiero estar contigo, Sasuke – le dije hundiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello.  
-Pero para ello tenemos que hacer un ultimo esfuerzo, intentar completar tu tarea en este mundo.  
-Y que nos garantiza que despues estemos juntos?  
-Esta claro que no sirve que te mate ahora mismo, porque por alguna extraña razon ya has tenido tres o cuatro vidas y cuando te mueres te resucitan. Lo que me hace pensar que no vas a lograr acompañarme al otro lado hasta que no termines lo que sea que provoca que te devuelvan al mundo de los vivos.  
Aquella era una evidencia demasiado extraña, pero no dejaba de ser evidente. Sasuke se puso en pie violentamente, aun conmigo en brazos. Su cuerpo estaba rigido como una roca y tenia la mirada perdida en los azulejos de la pared.  
-Sasuke?  
-Tengo que ir un momento – dijo soltandome con cuidado – Deberias ir con los adelantados.  
-Qué ocurre?  
-No lo se – dijo mirandome aun con los ojos muy abiertos – Pero siento la presencia de 1.154.647 demonios apareciendo en el Golfo de Bengala.  
-¿!Que!? – ahora fui yo la que pegue un respingon con los ojos bien abiertos. ¡Era imposible introducir tantos demonios a la vez en el mundo de los vivos! – N-no puede ser…  
-Si puede ser , el problema es que no siento angeles bajando a contrarestarlos.  
Le mire nerviosa, sin saber que decir, mientras el seguia perdiendo la mirada, obviamente intentando percibir algo que se le escapaba.  
-Volvere en cuanto sepa que pasa y te pondre a salvo, si es que es necesario. Por ahora creo que tus adelantados podran arreglarselas para mantenerte segura si es que empiezan a aparecer tambien por aquí.  
-Teniais pensado atacar a los vivos?  
-No que yo sepa…- me tomo de la barbilla y me dio un tierno beso – volvere en cuanto pueda, te lo prometo.


	14. Itachi

**Dios, llevo dias intentando subir este capitulo y me salia un puñetero errooooor. He escrito al support, a la madre del support, en ingles, en español, por las buenas, por las malas y no se han dignado ni a mandarme a la mierdaaaaaaaa!!!! TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT que frustración. Pero bueno, por fin lo consegui xD. Lo bueno de esto: me ha dado tiempo a escribir los capitulos hasta casi terminar xD. Asi que los tengo ya listos para publicarlos, peeeeeero, PUBLICARE RAPIDO SI VEO MUCHOS REVIEWS ÒWÓ, asi que dejad reviews no me seais perezosoooos  
**

**Y gracias por los reviews, no me los merezco, y por cierto NªnACrOw dudo que me hayas encontrado en facebook porque detesto las redes sociales y no tengo cuenta en ninguna xD, sera otra persona que me plagio el nombre ._. (sin ir más lejos aquí en FF hay una Zoe Uchiha Kishimoto ._.U). **

**Difrutad del capitulo, porque se acerca el final nOn**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora Tsumetai**

**ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 13. Itachi**

Volvia a estar sola en mi piso. Lo cual, por experiencia, no solia durar demasiado tiempo. Probablemente pronto aparecerian Ino y Temari con un gran descubrimiento o me traerian a Naruto porque no podrian soportarlo. O cualquier otra cosa. Y ciertamente estaba agotada. Me hubiese gustado hecharme una buena cabezada.

Fui a mi dormitorio y me puse el pijama, buscando algo de comodida. No tenia nada que hacer y no me encontraba en situacion de ponerme a practicarme a mi misma reminiscencias, asi que hagarre uno de los libros de adelantados que habia traido de la biblioteca y me puse a intentar memorizar nuevamente los ataques defensivos contro ataques demoniacos y un monton de cosas más que probablemente nunca me fuesen de utilidad.

Estaba preocupada por lo de Sasuke.

Encendi la televisión con la esperanza de que dijesen algo sobre apariciones de miles de demonios cerca de la India o algo asi – ingenua de mi – pero a esa hora ni siquiera hechaban noticias. Que aburrida estaba alli metida.

Tocaron a la puerta, como ya habia predecido antes. Estaba claro que eran incapaces de dejarme sola más de una hora.

Para mi sorpresa, el demonio que estaba de pie ante mi puerta no era otro que Itachi Uchiha.

-Puedo pasar? – pregunto sin emocion alguna en el rostro. Yo le miraba con los ojos como platos, bien tentanda a lanzarle un buen puñetazo como cierta vez, pero estaba claro que no iba a lograr hacerle daño con mi cuerpecillo de humana –No tengo todo el dia – dijo con tono impaciente.

Suplique por que Sasuke volviese.

-Y por que piensas que voy a dejarte pasar? Veamos: has intentado matarme, o mejor dicho, **me mataste,** has hecho sufrir a Sasuke, y eres un demonio……hummmmmmmm, no, no veo ningun motivo para dejarte entrar en mi casa.

-Veamos - dijo imitandome – Tengo informacion sobre el Magatama, una ligera idea de donde esta la Kusanagi y entrare quieras o no………hummmmm, creo que voy a entrar – concluyo con un gruñido apartandome de un manotazo y cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Me quede medianamente en estado de shock.

-Y que te hace pensar que yo busco el Magatama o la Kusanagi? – pregunte con un debil susurro, mientras me interrogaba a mi misma pensando si seria capaz de contener a un demonio como Itachi en una de mis estrellas instantaneas.

-Porque yo escondi el Magatama por orden tuya y supuse que tarde o temprano lo recordarias igual que recordaste a Sasuke - se le notaba incomodo. No sabia que hacer con ninguna de las partes de su cuerpo ni donde posar los ojos. Pense que eso me daba puntos, tal vez lograse sacarle bastante información.

-Pues mira, no, no lo he recordado. O al menos no he recordado que tu escondieras el Magatama – le mire desafiante y di algunas vueltas a su alrededor en plan leona cazando – Pero puedo comprobar rapidamente si mientes o no.

-Lo se, y tienes mi permiso para introducirte en mi mente – dijo con un mal disimulado asco.

No perdi el tiempo y me lance mentalmente contra él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aparecí en el infierno, pero no en el lugar que queria. En los cientos de años que llevaba como Muerte, jamas habia herrado al intentar aparecerme. Estaba en una punta de una estrella de veinte esquinas. En cada una de las otras puntas habia otros pandemoniums y algun que otro 8.5. Mire a mi alrededor en busca de una explicación al por que no podia moverme de mi posicion. Una carcajada más que familiar sono a mi espalda.

-Ya has llegado, Dalkiel. Me alegra – el señor del Infierno se acercaba lentamente hasta mi – Es dificil mantener portales tan grandes abiertos con simples demonios – dijo mirando con desprecio al resto – Supongo que habras bajado al notarles salir.

-¿Estas dejando salir a los demonios al mundo humano?

-Si, asi es – dijo con soberbia – Si nuestros "amigos" del lado derecho actuan como yo creo que van a actuar, pronto el Cielo sera nuestro.

-Los angeles no haran nada. Y si lo hacen, para cuando lo logren ya habremos destruido el mundo humano.

-Exactamente

-Y si no te has dado cuenta, si no hay humanos, ¡no hay demonios! - le rugi. Sakura estaba alli arriba y en pocos dias su ciudad se veria infestada de miles de millones de demonios. Y contra eso no habia adelantados que pudieran protegerla – Dejame salir de aquí, pon otro en mi lugar y dejame subir a coordinarlos.

Pain solto una estruendosa carcagada. Maldito bastardo.

-No tengo ni la más minima intención de dejarte ir al mundo de los vivos, Dalkiel. Me haces falta aquí, aunque ciertamente pronto te soltare. Y espero poder presentarte a mi heredero, aquel que destruira las puertas del Cielo y nos dara paso a la gloria que durante millones de años hemos perseguido.

Intente inutilmente liberarme de mi invisible prision, pero cualquier intento fue inutil. Solo estaba consiguiendo que Pain y los demás demonios se divirtiesen a mi costa, asi que intente relajarme y pensar en alternativas utiles. Siempre esperando que Sakura estubiese a salvo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me encontraba en una habitación oscura, fruto de la poca luz que brindaba la noche sin luna. Las paredes de papel tenian unos hermosos dibujos de olas rojas y el suelo estaba cubierto de cojines del mismo color. Mis manos, como tantas otras veces, se movian solas en una vida que ya no me pertenecia. Mi yo de hacia cientos de años dibujaba, para mi sorpresa, una estrella de ocho puntas en el suelo. En la muñeca llevaba una extraña pulsera que no le habia visto nunca hasta ese momento: era un aro de plata que se ajustaba a la muñeca y del que colgaban seis estrellas con distinto numero de puntas. De uno de los eslabones de la pulsera colgaba una cadena igualmente de plata, cullo final se perdia bajo uno de los pliegues del kimono.

En ninguno momento temblo su pulso mientras colocaba las velas para iniciar el ritual de invocación. Y en el centro de la estrella aparecio, por supuesto, Itachi.

-Demonio, has de cumplir un misión para mi – le dijo con firmeza.

-Tu…- susurro un perplejo Itachi en un cuerpo distinto al que poseia ahora - ¡Tu tendrias que estar muerta, bastarda!

Mi otro yo enmudecio. No debia ser nada agradable que en plena invocacion un demonio te dijese que debias estar muerta.

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto verdaderamente acongojada.

-¿No sabes quien soy? – solto una risotada seca – Debias ser una niña, es logico que no me recuerdes –dijo obviamente con intención de sacarla de sus casillas - ¿Tampoco le recuerdas a **el**?

-Habla con claridad, demonio. Te he traido aquí para cumplir una mision – dijo mi otro yo mientras unas gotitas de sudor comenzaban a perlarle el cuello – Si tienes algo que decir dilo ahora – dijo acercando sus manos amenazadoramente a una de las partes del dibujo de invocacion que servia para torturar al demonio si no obedecia. Itachi hizo una mueca de dolor: parecia que no era la primera vez que lo invocaban.

-Mi nombre humano – dijo con desprecio – era Uchiha Itachi, hermano mayor de Uchiha Sasuke – dijo remarcando con fuerza el ultimo nombre. O Dios…

!!Itachi me habia hablado de Sasuke en mi otra vida!!

-Esos nombres no significan nada para mi, demonio. Ahora cumpliras mis ordenes.

-¿No recuerdas al hombre de tu vida?

-No existe ningun hombre en mi vida – le dijo mi otro yo indignada – Y ahora silencio, voy a describirte tu mision.

-Vamos – dijo socarronamente – ¿no recuerdas a Sasuke? Le dolera mucho oir eso – dijo enseñando todos sus blancos dientes de demonio – cuando se lo cuente se va a poner muy triste.

-¿Quién es ese tal Sasuke? – dije intrigada.

-Un hombre muerto – volvio a sonreir con maldad - ¿quieres que te lleve a la tumba de tu amado?

Mi otro yo estaba totalmente perpleja. Y, conociendome, estaba claro que iba a dejar que Itachi me llevase a dar una vuelta…

Cogi el extremo que estaba a la vista de la cadena que colgaba de mi pulsera extraña y tire hasta llegar al otro extremo, otro aro de plata. Diciendo unas palabras en idioma demoniaco lanzo el aro hacia Itachi que quedo esposado inmediatamente. Toque la estrella de ocho puntas de la pulsera y la hice girar hasta que un veloz rallito de luz atraveso la cadena desde mi pulsera a la que habia en el brazo de Itachi.

-Si intentas algo, moriras – dije en tono cortante, sin admitir discursion – Y te aseguro que no sera rapido.

-Conozco estos chismes – dijo Itachi con rencor y me tendio una mano, obviamente para aparecernos en la tumba de Sasuke.

Por supuesto la tumba de Sasuke no se encontraba en un museo, como cuando el me la mostro a mi. Estaba en el valle donde habiamos muerto, junto a muchas otras. Entre ellas la mia. Mi otro yo se quedo petrificada, blanca como la pared y una gota de sudor frio le resbalo desde la sien hasta el escote.

-¿Ves como debias estar muerta? – le dijo Itachi para romper el silencio que se habia adueñado de la escena. Me arrodille junto a la tumba de Sasuke y toque con los dedos las viejas letras grabadas en la piedra. Y fui consciente de que mi otro yo se estaba sumergiendo en su propia reminiscencia para recordar a Sasuke. Cuando acabo, mucho más pronto de lo que imaginaba, comenzo a llorar en silencio. Itachi se regodeaba con su sufrimiento, como buen demonio que era, asi que la dejo sufrir tranquila tanto como quiso. Al poco rato, y secandome las lagrimas, volvi a levantarme.

-Ahora más que nunca has de cumplir con lo que te digo rapidamente – dijo con voz serena – Llevame de vuelta.

Reaparecimos en la pequeña habitacion y mi otro yo fue diretamente a por una pequeña caja de marfil suave y brillante. Dentro estaba el Magatama. Le mostro el colgante a Itachi, que no parecio reconocerlo.

-Has de guardar esta joya en el infierno – le ordeno con severidad volviendo a guardarle en su caja – En un lugar donde nadie jamas lo encuentre más que tu, y solo podras volver a extraerlo de su lugar si un mortal te lo exige – no entendi muy bien por que, pero con cada nueva palabra Itachi se retorcia un poco más. Parecia que estubiese sufriendo un fuerte encantamiento – En cuanto lo hayas hecho – continuo – vuelve aquí para cumplir la segunda parte de tu mision.

Le entrege la caja a la roja y garruda mano demoniaca de Itachi, que la encerro entre sus dedos y desapareció, aun ligado a la cadena de mi muñeca.

Y tardo dias en volver, pero mi otra yo no se movio del sitio. Absolutamente para nada.

-Listo – dijo Itachi como si solo hubiesen pasado unos minutos en vez de horas desde que se marcho - ¿Ahora que quieres? – le dijo algo cansado.

-Llevame de nuevo a la tumba de Sasuke – dijo cogiendo la caja de la Kusanagi. ¡Iba a esconder la Kusanagi en la tumba de Sasuke!.

Volvimos a aparecer en el valle, y ella miro con ternura la piedra que tenia ante sus ojos.

-Yo no quiero ver sus restos – susurro. Yo tampoco queria verlo, la verdad…- asi que habre la tumba y mete esto dentro – dijo entregandole el arma mata-demonios. Itachi lo sujeto con recelo y se puso a sacar el sarcófago de piedra de su lugar mientras yo y mi otra yo nos dabamos la vuelta para no verlo, paseando brevemente por el valle, pues Itachi no tardo en concluir su tarea.

-Listo, ahora liberame - dijo molesto señalando la cadena.

-Solo una cosa más – dijo mi otra yo señalandole con el dedo amenazadoramente – No rebelaras jamás a nadie que no sea yo misma o el portador del Magatama el emplazamiento de la Kusanagi o de esa caja – nuevamente Itachi se retorcio levemente al notar la orden.

-Por supuesto – dijo con rencor – ahora deja que me large!

Mi otra yo hizo girar la estrella de ocho puntas de su pulsera nuevamente, y de un chasquido Itachi se libro de sus esposas y pudo desaparecer.

…………………….

……………………..

………………………………

Abri los ojos a regañadientes. Sabia que estaba de vuelta en mi piso, y que frente a mi seguia estando Itachi. Sabia que esperaba a que yo le diese una orden que llevaba muchisimo tiempo esperando. ¿Pero por qué habia venido el a ella para ofrecerle en bandeja lo que tanto buscaban? Habia gato encerrado en todo aquello.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? – pregunte sin rodeos.

-Porque con el tiempo logre averiguar que habia en la caja que coloque entre los brazos de Sasuke – hizo una mueca de dolor y luego me miro con desprecio – Pero pronto comprobe que yo no podria sacarla de hay, ni siquiera en la caja.

-¿Y eso qué? Nunca podras usarla, yo soy la unica que puede hacerlo – dije con orgullo.

-Pues usala! Probablemente salga más que beneficiado de lo que hagas con ella – dijo maquiavelicamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no te destruire a ti? Te recuerdo que te odio – le dije por si habia olvidado ese detalle.

-No lo haras. Ya no tienes poder para hacer nada contra mi, como cuando eras una maldita sacerdotisa. Te llevare, si es que me lo ordenas, a sacar esos malditos chismes, pero no voy a quedarme el tiempo suficiente para que me hagas daño, perra! – gruño con exasperacion.

Medite sus palabras un segundo.  
-¿Que fue de mi? - le susurre. Aunque el no tenia por que saberlo.  
-Que yo sepa, buscaste a alguien que continuase tus tareas de sacerdotisa y despues te suicidaste con la esperanza de reencontrarte con con tu amado Sasuke – dijo con rencor - Ya sabes que el suicidio da muchos puntos para ir a la izquierda...

Ambos pudimos escuchar el timbre de mi apartamento sonar. Y yo, por suerte, fui más rapida. Lance una de las estrellas instantaneas que llevaba escondidas y encadene a Itachi con grandes resultados, porque el pobre callo de bruces al suelo bien encadenadito. Corri a la puerta y abri.

-¡Shikamaru nos ha llamado! – dijo Ino muy nerviosa – ¡Han detectado un fallo de dos kilometros de diametro en medio del mar desde el avion! Tenemos que esconderno, y rapido!

-¿Escondernos? No deberiamos cerrarl…

-¡No! Valgame el cielo! ¿Se te ocurre algun demonio al que invocar capaz de cerrar un fallo semejante? – dijo Ino totalmente fuera de si.

-Ni aunque invocaseis a todos los malditos pandemoniums del infierno seriais capaz de acerlo – dijo Naruto tras ella – Porque obviamente estaran saliendo a millares los demonios de su interior.

Una leve luz me hizo darme la vuelta. Hinata se habia aparecido en mi salon.

-Tengo que sacaros de aquí, esta ocurriendo algo horrible – dijo totalmente palida y con el labio inferior temblandole.

-Ya lo sabemos – dijo Naruto que se acerco rapidamene a ella - ¿Pero donde vas a llevarnos? ¿Es un suceso aislado?

-No, me temo que de aislado no tiene nada…-susurro tetricamente.

-Sakura – me volvi al escuchar la voz de Temari, que señalaba interrogativamente al demonio que tenia tirado en medio del suelo - ¿Me desago de esto?

-Nonononononono – dijo moviendo los brazos con rapidez – De eso queria hablaros – Itachi me miro furioso – Ya se donde estan tanto el collar como la Kusanagi e iremos ahora mismo a por ellos – les conte rapidamente lo que habia pasado y todos miraron a Itachi con desconfianza. Naruto le solto un puntapie en el costado.

-Estos tipos no juegan limpio. Sea a donde sea que tengas que ir a por la Kusanagi no iras sola – sentencio el rubio mirandome con determinacion - Iremos contigo y te ayudaremos.

Le mire agradecida y, para mi sorpresa, el me devolvio la sonrisa con sinceridad. Levantamos a Itachi y lo metimos dentro de una estrella de diez puntas – por si las moscas-. Le señale severamente con el dedo como habia visto hacer a mi otra yo.

-Quiero que me traigas inmediatamente el Magatama de Jade – le ordene. Desaparecio.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardara? – me pregunto Naruto – Alli el tiempo no transcurre igual.

-Lo se, yo tambien he sido un pandemonium – dije con soberbia mientras Ino me miraba con espanto, Naruto e Hinata con algo de asco y Temari con admiración.

-¿Y como es? – pregunto curiosa.

-¿El que? ¿Ser un pandemonium? – busque las palabras adecuadas para no sonar demasiado brusca– Pues es muy…instintivo y doloroso - para mi sorpresa Itachi apareció casi al instante. Temia que tardase dias al igual que en mi otra vida.

Me lanzo una cajita de marfil, tan brillante como la recordaba. La abri con cuidado y todos se asomaron a contemplar el bonito colgante de jade. Naruto lo acaricio con melancolia.

-¿Quieres llevarlo tu? – le sugeri.

-¿¡Yo!? – parecia espantado, y agito energicamente la cabeza para negarlo – Soy un angel, eso es un instrumento humano que hace cosas pecaminosas como escapar de la muerte, cosa que como muerte que era antes de que **vosotros** la cagarais era, se que no se debe hacer y…- le tape la boca cansada y le puse el Magatama alrededor del cuello.


	15. El Heredero

Ejem ejem...he notado, mirando mi correo, que hay mucha gente que pone en alerta la historia pero no me deja review TOT, me pregunto el por qué de la cuestion y no le encuentro respuesta. Me alegro mucho de que haya tanta gente que la ponga en alerta pero me alegraria aun mucho más y publicaria mucho más rapido si ademas me dejasen review nOn!!! Bueno, este capi es de mis favoritos. Lo escribi de seguido con el capitulo 15 y como me parecio demasiado largo y quiero superar la meta de los 320 reviews pues dije "que demonios, lo corto!", ademas de que quiero revisar el 15 porque hay algunas escenas que creo no expresan todo lo que tienen que expresar. Asi que de un capitulo de 15 paginas os dejo uno de siete, sorry xD, dejad muchos reviews y pronto tendreis aqui el siguiente xD, no publico hasta que tenga por lo menos diez personitas dandome su opinion TOT!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora Tsumetai**

**ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 14. El Heredero.**

Naruto me miro con intensidad, como si le hubiese dado mi alma en vez de un simple collar y sus ojos se cristalizaron conteniendo lagrimas. A lo mejor nadie le habia hecho un regalo en mucho tiempo...

Volvi mi atención nuevamente a Itachi, que seguia mosqueado dentro de su estrellita. No sabia si aquello terminaba de ser seguro. Las razones de Itachi para ayudarme eran muy pobres. Que yo iba a cargarme a unos cuantos demonios – si es que encontraba la ocasión – de alto rango, eso taba claro, pero tampoco era seguro que el obtubiese beneficios de esto. Podia haber algun fallo en el "conjuro" que mi yo sacerdotisa habia hechado sobre el y que tras su "gesto de generosidad" se escondiese el plan de alguien más. Sin duda, la forma más precabida de afrontar la situacion era no yendo sola, pero con ello probablemente tambien ponia en peligro a mis amigos.

-A qué se supone que estamos esperando? - pregunto Temari impaciente.

-No deberiamos dejarles algun aviso a Shikamaru y a Kiba? - aun no sabia si estaba bien que nos fuesemos.

-No te preocupes por eso – dijo Ino – solo vamos a por la espada y volvemos, no? - dijo interrogandome con la mirada. Yo asenti.

-Itachi – le llame atrayendo su atencion – La tumba de Sasuke sigue en un museo?

-En un museo? - solto una unica ristoda seca – Tras la exposicion enterraron los cuerpos nuevamente.

-¿Por que iban a volver a enterrar restos historicos? - pregunto Ino con escepticismo.

-Tal vez porque esos "restos historicos" cargan con un arma legendaria **maldita**.

Nos miramos con cierta cara de espanto los unos a los otros. Si los historiadores mismos habian enterrado de nuevo a Sasuke era porque algo malo les habia pasado al intentar abrir la tumba....  
-No hay de que preocuparse – dijo Naruto con seguridad – Somos dos angeles y tres adelantados...

-Dos angeles? - le dijo Itachi hirientemente. Naruto pego un pisoton sobre la zona de tortura y el demonio se retorcio sobre si mismo.

-¡Si! ¡Dos angeles! - dijo echando chispas – Y puesto que llevamos a la portadora de la Kusanagi con nosotros, no habra problema! - sentencion ciertamente dolido por que le recordasen que ya no poseia su cuerpo de angel.

Para mi sorpresa, Temari extrajo de su bolsillo una pulsera como la que me habia visto a mi misma en el pasado, y encadeno a Itachi con ella.

-Odio estas cosas...-susurro el infeliz.

-Supongo que no te importa que lo maneje yo – dijo la rubia alzando las cejas.

-No, claro – le sonrei – Tu tienes más experiencia con demonios que yo. Y ahora, llevanos de una vez.

Temari se sujeto a la cadena, Ino se agarro a su brazo y le tendio una mano a Naruto el cual hizo lo mismo conmigo. Mire a Hinata que rechazo mi ofrecimiento al tenderle la mano.

-Puedo seguiros, no te preocupes.

Y desaparecimos.

….........

…........

…........

-Menudo aterrizaje – se quejo una voz a mi derecha, la de Naruto. Abri los ojos algo mareada. Estaba tirada en el suelo, al igual que los demas. Naruto ya se levantaba y se sacudia la ropa llena de tierra. Me tendio una mano que tome agradecida y me ayudo a ponerme en pie. Temari miro con mosqueo a Itachi y lo hizo retorcerse de dolor.

-No estoy acostumbrado a llevar tanta gente! - se excuso furioso.

-¿Donde esta la tumba? - pregunto Naruto, que de vez en cuando se llevaba la mano al Magatama.

-Supongo que alli – dijo Ino señalando una cueva a nuestras espaldas.

En realidad no era ni cueva, era una simple cavidad en el acantilado. Reconoci el paisaje, muy parecido al del valle de mi primera vida, e imagine que no debiamos estar muy lejos.

Nos acercamos al lugar, hechando un vistazo a una distancia prudencial. Hinata aparecio tras nosotros. Estaba muy callada, y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Naruto. Parecia estar esperando el momento adecuado para realizar un secuestro express al rubio.

-Bueno, pues ya podeis abrirla – dijo Itachi señalando con su rojo dedo la tumba a nuestros pies. La tierra cubria parte del sarcofago de piedra, por lo que nos tiramos al suelo a apartarla con las manos hasta que toda la parte superior fue visible. Mire con espanto a mi alrededor. No tenia ninguna intención de ver los restos mortales de Sasuke.

-¿Q-quien la abre? - pregunte con voz temblorosa. Sabia que debia estar muy palida y rece por que los demas se mostrasen voluntarios – Tu puedes hacerlo, Itachi?

-Ya te he dicho que no e podido volver a abrirla desde que meti la caja hay dentro. Tienes que acerlo tu – dijo con esa voz suya cargada de rencor.

-Pero yo no puedo levantar esta piedra sola...-susurre.

-Yo te ayudo – dijo Naruto, animado y señalando el Magatama – Mientras lleve esto, creo que podre al menos tocar el sarcofago.

Se coloco a un lado y yo al otro, ambos conteniendo la respiracion. Le mire y el asintio con la cabeza, tirando ambos a la vez de la piedra y dejandola a un lado. El cuerpo totalmente descompuesto de Sasuke estaba hay dentro, abrazado a la caja de la Kusanagi. Itachi habia colocado macabramente las manos de su hermano alrededor de la superficie y el craneo de mi amado me miraba sin ver, como retandome a intentar quitarsela. Las ropas de Sasuke estaban totalmente descompuestas, apenas quedaban algunos restos pegados a los huesos. Algunos gusanos se movian entre las costillas.

Intente aguantarme las ganas de vomitar. Sabia que esta vez la unica que podia hacerlo era yo. Tenia que coger aquellas esqueleticas manos, apartarlas, y tomar la espada. Pero me temblaba tanto el pulso....

-Sakura – me dijo Naruto con firmeza – Cuanto antes lo hagas, antes acabara todo – sus enormes ojos azules me miraban sin impaciencia y con comprension, algo que nunca habia encontrado en ellos hasta ahora. Mire de nuevo el esqueleto de mi pobre Sasuke e intente imaginarme que era el mismo. Intente amoldar a aquellos huesos los rasgos de aquel rostro que tanto amaba, imaginando que unicamente estaba durmiendo y que con sus fuertes manos sujetaba la caja. Imagine que sonreia, soñando con algo feliz. Intentando no dejar de pensar en ello, tome las cadavericas muñecas, temiendo que se rompiesen. En realidad lo que más temia era que aquellas manos muertas se hubiesen movido y me hubiesen sujetado, pero obviamente eso no iba a ocurrir. Movi con lentitud los huesos, intentando no pensar en lo que eran, y tome la caja con una mano. Volvi a colocar los brazos en posicion de descanso, y me arrastre hacia atrás, incapaz de seguir mirando dentro de la urna.

Temari ordeno a Itachi que cerrase el sarcofago, que ya no volveria a causar daño a nadie desprovisto del arma mata-demonios. Abrace la caja contra mi pecho, aun exaltada por lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Como iba a contarle a Sasuke que habia profanado su tumba? Y en dos ocasiones ademas...

-No vas a sacarla – dijo Temari con emocion. Naruto me miro con preocupacion e Hinata fruncio los labios.

-Creo que no deberias hacerlo – dijo Ino junto a mi angelical amiga – Dejanos volver a casa, a un lugar más privado, y sin demonios cerca – dijo mirando de reojo a Itachi, que miraba la caja con codicia.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ino – dijo Hinata – Os llevare de vuelta yo esta vez, podeis liberar al demonio.

Temari asintio y de un tiron libero a Itachi de sus cadenas. El Uchiha mayor sonrio amplia y cruelmente. Cadenas negras comenzaron a salir del suelo a nuestro alrededor tomandonos entre sus eslabones. Senti un enorme tiron y como las cadenas me arrastraban hacia los agujeros por donde habian aparecido. Chille, desesperada, mirandon como los demas sufrian el mismo ataque. Hinata estaba totalmente cubierta por aquellas cadenas negras y pegajosas, y notaba, a pesar de no poder ver ni un solo centimetro de su piel, como hacia todo lo posible por liberarse.

Itachi me agarro del cuello, cuando ya casi me introducia por uno de los agujeros.

-Gracias Sakura chan – dijo con sarcasmo – por sacar la espada para nosotros!

Con esta ultima frase, me solto y me senti caer por aquel agujero rodeada de oscuridad. Sentia los gritos de Ino en alguna parte y los de Naruto llamando a Hinata. Me sujete tan fuertemente como pude a la Kusanagi. Debia haberla sacado y matar a Itachi en aquel mismo instante, pero ni se me habia pasado por la cabeza tras el shock de ver el cadaverico cuerpo de Sasuke.

Nos habian tendido una maldita trampa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡La tiene! - rugio Pain levantando los brazos victorioso. Yo seguia sentado en el suelo, en la punta de la estrella que me correspondia, haciendo todo lo posible por intentar soltarme - ¡Por fin la tenemos! ¡Es hora de coronar a mi heredero!

Mire a Pain con preocupacion. Aquel imbecil parecia totalmente loco de felicidad. ¿Que demonios tenian? Habia hablado en femenino. Rece para que no fuese Sakura. El señor del infierno se acerco a mi con una enorme y macabra sonrisa, mirandome como quien mira un delicioso plato de comida tras siglos de hambruna.

-Vamos, Dalkiel – dijo estirando el brazo y obligandome a caminar hacia el – Nada de esto tendria sentido sin ti – comenzo a reirse mientras me arrastraba tras el. Intente tomar el control de mi cuerpo, pero me era casi imposible. Sabia que el estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para intentar mantenerme bajo sus ordenes, no por nada yo era la Muerte, pero parecia más que decidido a no dejarme escapar. Intente activar el Sharingan, una de mis armas, pero me fue imposible. Estaba totalmente a su merced.

Me llevo hasta una sala cercana a donde habian colocado la estrella. Me tiro al suelo donde las cadenas del infierno me inmobilizaron. Estaba en una incomoda posicion, boca arriba. De un movimiento de mano el señor del Infierno me desprendio de mi ropa, mirandome verdaderamente como un psicopata. Empezaba a sentirme angustiado.

-Ahora, Sasuke Uchiha – dijo levantando un dedo – voy a presentarte a mi heredero.

Senti un fuerte golpe al caer al suelo. Me dolia todo el costado derecho, especialmente el hombro. Pero al menos aun lograba aferrar la Kusanagi y sabia que nadie alli podria quitarmela. Al menos eso esperaba. ¿Y si intentanban controlarme? ¿Y si intentaban convertirme a mi en un arma? Un enorme vacio se estableció en alguna parte de mi estomago.

¿!! Por que tenia que pasarme todo aquello a mi!!?

Comence a llamar a Sasuke mentalmente, despues de todo, el debia estar por alli, aunque bien sabia que aquello no serviria de nada. Algo me hizo levantarme. Tenia la vision algo nublada por el tremendo golpe, pero logre ver la silueta de Itachi. A mi lado habia más cuerpos encadenados. Temari estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza apollada en el suelo. Tenia los ojos cerrados y lloraba, probablemente de dolor. Naruto sangraba a la altura de la oreja izquierda y se inclinaba ante un cuerpo inconsciente mientras gritaba sin parar el nombre de Hinata. Ino se sentaba dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Intente hablar, pero me fallo la voz.

-!Gran trabajo! - escuche la familiar vozdel señor de los demonios e intente enfocar la vista.

Estabamos en una plataforma, o un tejado, pues era un lugar muy alto. Desde alli podia ver la ciudad del Infierno, con su perfecta espiral de castillos, palacios y aquelarres de millones y millones de demonios. Pain subia unas escaleras, acompañado de la hembra que siempre iba con el y de mi Sasuke.

O eso pensaba yo.

Parecia como si mi precioso demonio se hubiese unido a la misma secta que Pain. Tenia el rostro cuajado de aquellos pendientes negros y sonreia de forma macabra. Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su esplendido traje de chaqueta y miraba la espalda de Pain como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-!Sasuke! - le grite. Para mi sorpresa, pues no esperaba contestación, logre llamar su atencion. Me miro intensamente con sus ojos negros y se paso la lengua por los labios. Pense que seria una tonteria pedirle ayuda, asi que evite el comentario para que no se riesen de mi. Aprete aun más la caja de la Kusanagi. Si no fuera porque seguia encadenada, ya la estaria empuñando y lanzandome contra aquel idiota. Algo le habia hecho a mi Sasuke.

-Bienvenida nuevamente Lilith – dijo con una enorme sonrisa el señor del Infierno – o Sakura, como prefieras – Sasuke se rio a sus espaldas. Me entraron ganas de darle un buen puñetazo a ambos – Y gracias por traernos absolutamente todo lo que necesitabamos para adueñarnos del Cielo. Tanta generosidad sera recompensada, te lo prometo – Sasuke volvio a soltar una carcajada que me helo la sangre – Claro que tambien hay que atribuir algo de merito a la excelente actuacion de Itachi durante todo este tiempo. ¡Por fin puedo presumir de heredero! - hizo un artificial gesto con la mano señalando a Sasuke - ¿Que te parece?

Mire a Naruto que me miraba con la misma cara de asombro que yo. ¿Que demonios estaba diciendo ese loco?

-Ese no es mi Sasuke...- susurre con la esperanza de que fuese cierto.

-Claro que lo es! Simplemente – Sasuke se puso a su altura – ahora digamos que forma parte de mi – ambos cuerpos se movieron y hablar exactamente igual. Me quede petrificada ante la mirada de Sasuke, carente de vida propia. ¿Eso era para Pain un heredero, un titere? - Y ahora te voy a contar una bella historia – continuo mientras yo sentia que me comenzaban a fallar las piernas – Aunque, probablemente, ya la conozcas. Habia una vez una jovencita que se quedo sin padres y fue salvada por un joven cruel y algo antisocial – Sasuke solto otra estupida carcajada – Esa joven se quedo embarazada el joven antisocial que murio antes de poder encontrarse con su destino. Y el Destino mismo fue engañado, pues la esperanza que quedaba si moria aquel joven cruel antes de tiempo, debia ser su hijo. Un hijo que nunca llego a nacer. Un hijo que llevaba consigo la misma habilidad que su padre – mire a Sasuke que comenzaba a acercarse a mi, sonriendo con superioridad y con las manos aun en los bolsillos – el poder para poder empuñar la Kusanagi.

-¡No! Yo soy quien puede empuñarla y te matare con ella! - grite sin poder aguantarlo más. Sasuke rio a coro con Pain.

-Pequeña Sakura, el unico motivo por el que tu puedes tomar esa espada es porque tu hijo murio antes de poder salir de tus entrañas. El portador de la Kusanagi no eres tu – dijo con firmeza. Sujete la caja con desesperación mientras Sasuke terminaba de recorrer el espacio que nos separaba.

-Y ahora se buena y damela - susurro con su voz fria y sujerente. Yo nege con la cabeza, mientras el acercaba su mano hacia mi. Las cadenas se habian aflojado, pero yo era incapaz de moverme. ¿Y por qué no darsela? ¿Por que no acabar con todo aquello de una vez? Probablemente me matarian y cabia la posibilidad de que Sasuke ya no existiese. Porque aquella cosa que habia ante mi no era Sasuke, no era más que un cascaron vacio.

La Muerte tomo mis brazos entre sus manos y las separo sin dificultad de la caja que guardaba la Kusanagi. Sasuke agarro la caja y sin Magatama ni nada por el estilo la abrio de un tiron, extrayendo con impaciencia la espada que descansaba dentro. Desenfundo el arma sin represalia alguna, observando con admiracion el reluciente metal negro.

-Por fin es nuestra – susurro.

-Bien, querido Dalkiel – dijo Pain sin dejar un solo momento de sonreir - ¿que tal si vas ahora a abrirnos las puertas del Infierno para que podamos ir al Cielo?

Sasuke me agarro del brazo, al parecer tremendamente divertido, y me encadeno a su muñeca. Le mire intentando mostrar oido, pero aquello parecio divertirle aun más y agarrandome bruscamente de la barbilla me beso con pasión. Intente resistirme, y aquello no hizo sino que rompiese a reir. ¡Estaba completamente desquiciado! Pain se habia largado en algun momento, y Sasuke señalo amenazadoramente a su hermano con el dedo.

-Itachi-

-Si, señor? - pregunto el mayor de los Uchiha sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

-Lleva a Ksiel – dijo señalando a Naruto con la cabeza – y a Uriel hasta la puerta. Los propios angeles seran los que se destruyan – dijo mirandome, como esperando a que riese su ingeniosa ocurrencia. Le mire con desprecio y el me beso en la mejilla – No me gusta verte asi de seria, Sakura chan – dijo alargando el chan y riendo.

-¿Que vas a hacer con ellas? - dije señalando a Ino y Temari.

-Cuando te matemos a ti las mataremos a ellas – dijo sin darle la mayor importancia, sujetandome del hombro para llevarme a gran velocidad en direccion a la inmensa puerta del infierno.

-¿Vas a matarme? - le pregunten intentando no mostrar ninguna emocion.

-¡Pues claro! Pretendo que estemos el resto de la eternidad juntos, amor – dijo riendo ante aquella ultima palabra – Y eso no se puede hacer si estas viva.

Fije la vista al frente mientras algunas lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos. ¿Por qué necesitaban ayuda para abrir la puerta? Recorde que cuando habia entrado al infierno, habia notado que la puerta apenas tenia una ligera grieta abierta por la que entraban las almas. Ahora, desde la parte de atrás, podia observar perfectamente el enorme sistema que bloqueaba la puerta. Mire hacia atrás, donde Itachi corria tras nosotros cargando a Hinata y a Naruto, este ultimo soltando una alta cantidad de amenazas.

"Solo el sacrificio de un alma pura podra abrir las puertas del Infierno"

Aquellas palabras me taladraron el cerebro. ¿Era por eso que habian hecho volver a la vida a Naruto? ¿Para sacrificarlo nuevamente?

-Vas a matar a Naruto – le dije cada vez con más odio a mi sexy, y ahora estupido, demonio.

-Matarlo, ¿y que vuelvan a darle su puesto y pueda ribalizar conmigo? No somos tan idiotas – dijo en susurro junto a mi cuello, haciendo que se me erizase la piel – Es que quieres verme desaparecer, Sakura?

Observe la Kusanagi en su mano derecha, nuevamente envainada, y me pregunte si acaso seria capaz de acabar con la existencia de la persona a la que habia habado durante cientos de años a traves de muchas vidas. Obviamente no. Probablemente renunciaria a todo por poder estar con el para siempre.


	16. Sacrificos

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT….**

**Anoche me acuesto felizmente después de dos agradables horas de jugar a los sims…y esta mañana me levanto y…TTTTTTTTTTTTTT me dice que tiene un problema en la lectura del disco duro TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT = he perdido para siempre el capitulo 15 TOT**

**Por lo menos no es mi unico ordenador y he podido volver a escribirlo (con mucha pereza por la sensación de tirar el trabajo a la basura TOT). Gracias por los reviews, veis como no cuesta tanto xD?? Siento que el capitulo anterior os pareciese corto pero no suelo pasar de las 4000 palabras en mis capitulos :P, Yume lo tuyo parece el summary de una peli xD, los que me recriminais por no haber actualizado en todo este año solo os dire una palabra: SELECTIVIDAD. Ni no sois españoles supongo que no sabreis que es el examen para entrar a la universidad y me lo he tomado muy en serio porque mi carrera requeria mucha nota. Me he perdido del mapa completamente este año para pasar a vivir bajo un libro de economia xD.**

**He intentado currarme el capitulo, a pesar de mi desesperación por la perdida de TODOS los datos de mi ordenador (que depresion TTTT!!!!, puto Windows vista!) porque no quiero seguir defraudandoos. Y ya dejo de hablar para que podais leer xD. Peligro, peligro, LEMON!...gran parte del capitulo...una gran gran parte...especialmente porque no es muy largo xD  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora Tsumetai**

**ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 15. Sacrificios**

Nos moviamos a gran velocidad hacia la puerta del infierno. La primera vez que habia entrado alli, siendo yo una pobre alma, ya habia notado que la descomunal puerta apenas tenia una minuscula grieta abierta por la que entrabamos. Y teniendo en cuenta que esa "minuscula" grieta podia tener perfectamente varios kilómetros de largo, podeis imaginaros el tamaño real de aquella cosa enorme. Ahora que la veia por detrás pude percatarme de que habia un gran mecanismo que mantenia la puerta fijada a las paredes del infierno. Sasuke dejo que mis pies tocasen el suelo en cuanto estuvimos junto a la gran mole de la puerta. Me dolia el cuello solo de mirar hacia arriba para intentar verla.

-Acercamelos – dijo Sasuke haciendole un gesto con la cabeza a Itachi - ¿Ksiel lleva el Magatama?

-Si – dijo Itachi señalando el colgante que pendia del cuello del rubio.

-Bien – Sasuke cogio a Hinata de las cadenas obligandola a ponerse en pie y de un rapido movimiento de muñeca desenvaino la Kusanagi y la apreto contra su cuello.

-¡¡¡NO!!! – Naruto intento levantarse y lanzarse contra Sasuke pero Itachi le propino una patada a la altura de los tobillos que le hizo trastabillar violentamente contra el suelo. Los dos hermanos rieron socarronamente y Sasuke me miro como esperando que me uniese a ellos. Me dieron ganas de escupirle.

-Bien, Ksiel, habre la puerta y te prometo que Itachi os llevara a ti y a ella lejos de todo esto. Sereis libres – apuntillo finalmente. Vi la duda en los ojos de Naruto. Yo tampoco me fiaba de ese "libres". Naruto comenzo a temblar nerviosamente sin dejar de mirar a Hinata, semiinconsciente sujeta por las fuertes manos de Sasuke y con la amenazadora Kusanagi en el cuello. Miraba la puerta, que se reflejaba en sus enormes ojos azules, y luego volvia a mirar a Hinata. Entonces se puso en pie y las cadenas que le sujetaban se aflojaron. Tomo el Magatama entre sus dedos y me miro. Y yo no supe que responderle o transmitirle con mi mirada.

Si hubiese sido el frio e impasible Ksiel, Hinata ahora estaria muerta. Pero no lo era, era simplemente Naruto, un humano con un corazon que se dividia entre el amor y un bien mayor.

Apretando con fuerza el Magatama y bajo la cruel sonrisa de Sasuke, Naruto se acerco despacio a la puerta y levantando el puño suplico:

-Perdonadme.

El Magatama comenzo a brillar y el mecanismo que fijaba la puerta a su lugar comenzo a desplazarse. El aire se lleno con el ensordecedor ruido de la puerta al moverse. Ya solo nos quedaba confiar en que los angeles supiesen apañarselas solitos. Sasuke dejo caer a Hinata al suelo y tomandome nuevamente de la cintura nos alejo de alli rapidamente.

-¡La puerta los va a aplastar! – grite mirando hacia ella.

-No seas boba – se quejo – Itachi los llevara fuera de aquí, como prometi – dijo adivinando mi desconfianza en sus palabras. Paramos en lo alto de una rojiza elevación. A mi izquierda comenzaba a escucharse un molesto ruido, como el zumbido de un engambre de avispas al que pronto acompaño el repetitivo sonido de un tampor.

Pom, pom, pom

Mire en la misma direccion que el macabramente sonriente Sasuke y pude contemplar como las huestes del infierno comenzaban a moverse en total y rigurosa armonia militar, como una enorme serpiente que se deslizaba por la enorme espiral del infierno.

-En unos dias llegaran a la puerta y otros pocos más atravesaran las del cielo – susurro en mi oido para luego besarme en el nacimiento del cuello - ¿A que es espectacular?

El monotono ruido del tambor marcando el paso me ponia nerviosa. Sin embargo él parecia más dispuesto a perder el tiempo besando mi piel que preocupandose por que un descomunal ejercito de demonios fuese a atacar el cielo.

Debia pensar algo y debia hacerlo rapido. Necesitaba salir de alli, sacar a Ino y a Temari, y quitarle aquella estupida sonrisa de la cara a Sasuke. Se me ocurrieron dos planes. Disparatados, pero podian funcionar.

-Sasuke –susurre intentando sonar sensual. Aquello llamo su atención y me miro fijamente con aquel rostro cuajado de cosas negras – Quiero que me mates ahora – él sonrio con incredulidad.

-Valla, ¿y puedo preguntar a que se debe tanta prisa? – dijo susurrando igualmente y posando su frente sobre la mia.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? – le pregunte retadora – Si Pain dejo que yo muriese a manos de Itachi era precisamente pensando en este momento, pensando en que en un futuro yo volveria aquí y lucharia a tu lado y para entonces debia haber aprendido a utilizar mi cuerpo demoniaco – le dije acariciando su menton – Quiero volver a ser un demonio. Quiero ser Lilith.

Medito la cuestion unos minutos, sin apartar sus ojos de los mios ni borrar aquella sonrisa macabra de sus labios. Obviamente, si Pain lo mantenia bajo su absoluto control, todo aquello se iria al traste.

-No tienes suficientes puntos para ser un demonio ahora mismo, querida – dijo riendo ante aquella ultima palabra. Plan uno a la mierda – No me gustaria verte como un angelito. Pero tranquila, hay cosas muy divertidas que podemos hacer para condenarte a venir a mi lado – dijo besandome con lujuria y comenzando a correr hacia el Infierno conmigo entre sus brazos. Nos condujo hasta el palacio de la Muerte, situado en donde antes habia estado la enorme montaña de los Pandemoniums. Observe con espanto la cama de lo que debia ser su dormitorio.

-S-sasuke no hablaras en serio – dije mientras el me miraba divertido y me guiaba hasta ella – ¡Ahí fuera se esta preparando una de las batallas más grandes de todos los tiempos! No podemos perder el tiempo en esto – silencio mis quejas con sus labios.

-Te repito que tardaran dias en llegar siquiera a la puerta del Infierno. Tenemos tiempo para perder en esto de sobra – contesto mirandome con los ojos llenos de excitación.

-¿Y con quien voy a acostar, con Sasuke Uchiha o con Pain? - pregunte muy seria. El tambien endurecio el gesto.

-¿Que demonios estas diciendo?

-Vamos, Sasuke, ¡mirate! no eres tu - le dije como si fuese obvio, que lo era.

-¿Por qué, porque estoy algo más cruel? ¿Por que he decidido aprobechar los nuevos poderes que se me han concedido?

-Mi Sasuke entenderia que debe haber un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal y no intentaria romperlo!

-Creo que desde el principio has subestimado que yo sea un demonio, porque, Sakura, te recuerdo que yo soy **UN DEMONIO** - dijo con firmeza - Disfruto con el sufrimiento de los demas porque yo no dejo de sufrir cada minuto! Y lo unico que deseo en este mundo es estar contigo y si para que nos dejen en paz tengo que destruir el cielo, lo hare!

.

.

Lo que más me dolia es que tenia razón. Era un demonio, era la Muerte en persona. No habia ido a parar al infierno porque lo desease, como yo, sino porque habia sido malvado durante su vida. Aun asi aquellas cosas que le atravesaban el cuerpo y su comportamiento ante Pain me hacian pensar que habia algo más detras de todo aquello.

Y si pretendia que me pareciese apetecible acostarme con él en estas circunstancias, lo tenia crudo. Él con la cara echa un cristo, llena de esas cosas negras y probablemente controlado por el señor del infierno y yo vestida con un pijama cien por cien algodón lleno de tierra por haber saqueado su tumba. No, no era el mejor momento.

Aun asi volvió a tomar mis labios entre los suyos y hechando su peso sobre mi cuerpo me obligo a tumbarme en la cama. Las estadisticas sobre chicas que habian intentado oponerse a violaciones de demonios no eran muy alentadoras, asi que no servia de nada que intentanse detenerle. Además necesitaba ser un demonio para seguir con el segundo plan. Intente relajarme y disfrutar de las caricias de sus manos en mi cuerpo y de la agradable sensacio de su lengua lamiendo mi cuello. Le acaricie la nuca, tocando su suave pelo. Le quite la chaqueta, cosa que le molesto al tener que detener sus manos que ya se agarraban a mi ropa con intencion de desacerse de ella. Comence a desabotonar su camisa torpemente mientras el me arrancaba bruscamente el pantalón. Hacia tan poco tiempo que habiamos estado en una situación parecida.

Exasperado por mi torpeza, él mismo agarro el cuello de la camisa y la dejo echa jirones de un buen tiron, volviendo a concentrarse en acariciar mis piernas desnudas mientras su ardiente boca ponia el mayor de los empeños en lamer cada parte de mi escote. Que jirones más sexys. Meti las manos entre los restos de su camisa, paseando mis manos por su espectacular cuerpo, acariciando sus pezones y arrancandole algun suspiro de placer. Cuando le parecio que ya habia agotado toda la piel que mi camisa le permitia lamer la rasgo a la altura del cuello, bajando los trozos de tela rota hasta la altura de los codos y acariciando con sus labios mis hombros, bajando suavemente hasta posarse en el comienzo de mis pechos. Aun sin quitarme el sujetador, y con gran habilidad, deslizo su lengua dentro de él, acariciando con aquel humedo músculo mi pezon. No pude reprimir un gemido que ya llevaba rato luchando por salir. Se desizo del molesto sujetador y mientras seguia succionando mi sensible piel comenzo a masajear con la mano izquierda mi otro pecho.

Agradeci que su cuerpo estubiese arqueado sobre el mio, porque asi podia llegar fácilmente con mi mano hasta su entrepierna y acariciar el apetecible bulto que crecia en sus pantalones. Solto un suave gruñido al notar mi mano sobre su pene y me miro con lujuria, sin dejar ni un solo momento de lamer mis pechos. Desabroche su ajustado cinturón y abri el cierre de su pantalón, deleitandome acariciando aquella enorme parte de su cuerpo que se endurecia con cada caricia de mis manos. Delinee su contorno sobre el boxer y acaricie la punta con deliberada lentitud.

Note como todo el cuerpo de mi precioso demonio se tensaba, quitandose la ropa que le quedaba con violenta impaciencia, agarrando mi mano y obligandome a tomar su miembro entre mis dedos, guiandome en la placentera tarea de estimularle. Me gustaba el contacto de su firme y caliente pene, el gesto de su rostro con cada masturbación y como cerraba los ojos para disfrutar mis caricias. Se inclino hacia mi, apoyando su cabeza junto a mi cuello y deslizo una de sus manos por el contorno de mi cuerpo, suavemente, haciendo que se me erizara la piel. Acaricio la parte baja de mi vientre y bajo su mano hasta mi sexo, acariciandolo sobre las braguitas. Arquee la espalda al notar sus dedos acariciar mi clítoris por encima de la tela y aumente el ritmo de mi mano sobre su pene. Yo ya no podia omitir los suaves gemidos que escapaban de mi boca mientras sus labios acariciaban mi cuello y su mano se aventuraba bajo el slip. Deslizo dos de sus dedos por todo mi sexo, haciendo que me estremeciera, llevandoselos luego a la boca para lamer sensualmente mi humedad.

Me mordi los labios imaginando que era su lengua la que recorria aquella parte de mi cuerpo en vez de sus dedos. Mientras yo no cesaba ni un instante en darle placer, él masajeaba mi entrada con su dedo gordo mientras introducia el indice en mi ano. Busque sus labios que lamian mi cuello para poder besarle con pasion mientras el comenzaba a introducir sus dedos en mi cavidad haciendome gemir, masturbando la parte superior, la mas cercana al clítoris, haciendo que me retorciese sobre sus brazos. Cuando juzgo que ya estaba más que lista se coloco entre mis piernas, apretando su miembro contra mi acalorado cuerpo y acariciando después con la punta mi sexo, restregandolo de arriba hacia abajo, volviendome loca por sentirlo dentro. Tomando mis piernas con ambas manos acercó su pene a mi entrada y comenzo a penetrarme. Era tan delicioso tenerlo dentro de mi.

Siempre habia pensando que hacerlo con Sasuke seria rapido, violento y vibrante. Nada más lejos de la realidad. No parecia tener ninguna prisa y sus embestidas eran desesperadamente lentas. Para comenzar no estaba nada mal, pero tras un rato de suave y ritmico movimiento sobre mi, mi cuerpo empezaba a exigir más.

-Más rapido…- susurre entre suspiros a su oido. El paseó su lengua por todo el borde de mi menton haciendo que se me fuese de la cabeza lo que estaba pensando.

-Siempre tan impaciente – susurro en mi oido, lamiendome después el contorno de la oreja. Me agarre a sus fuertes antebrazos e intente obligarle a elevar el ritmo, embistiendole yo a el. Con una suave risita me agarro las muñecas y las puso sobre mi cabeza, manteniendolas unidas con una unica mano – Disfruta – me aconsejo mientras me besaba en el comienzo del cuello. Pero yo no podia soportar mas aquel lento y extasiante ritmo. Movi mi cadera desesperada contra el, que contesto profundizando la penetración de modo que yo apenas pudiese moverme y continuando con su ritmo. ¡Oh Dios, no podia soportarlo! El se deleitaba con mi placentera desesperación y evitaba cualquier intento de liberación de mis manos.

-Por favor! – le suplique entre gemidos. Parecio compadecerse de mi, pues solto mis manos y tomando mis piernas las flexiono hacia atrás y las coloco sobre sus hombros, tomandome por la cadera y aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas. ¡Que delicia! Me agarre al marco de la cama, complacida por sus placenteros movimientos. Mientras sus caderas se golpeaban contra mi sin cesar su lengua se paseaba por mis piernas acomodadas a su altura. Sentia como llegaba a mi limite, como mi cuerpo se contraia contra el suyo acariciando el éxtasis, corriendome sobre él.

Cerre los ojos, satisfecha, mientras el salia de mi y me acomodaba sobre la cama. En mi cabecita se encendio una luz de alarma: el no habia terminado. Abri los ojos con preocupación y me encontre con los suyos negros mientras su rostro me dedicaba una sonrisa de burla y chulería.

-¿No esperarias que un cuerpo humano fuese suficiente para mi, verdad? – pregunto posando un suave beso sobre mis labios – Y ahora – dijo mientras sus ojos se volvian rojos y tres nuevas pupilas comenzaban a rotar sobre la principal – Di hasta luego.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada, la verdad.

…………..

…………..

…………..

Esto de morir es un poco agobiante

………….

………….

………….

Recorde que alguien me habia dicho que si volvia a morir no habria proxima oportunidad.

…………

…………

…………

A lo mejor solo lo habia pensado

………….

………….

………….

¿Seria verdad?

…

..

.

Apareci en una de aquellas camillas blancas y un ductor con voz algo chillona comenzo a recitar:

-Bienvenida. Es usted el alma numero 18888888 que llega hoy, felicidades! – que molesto era esto de no tener cuerpo. El ductor se aclaro la garganta y dijo – Haruno Sakura, fallecida el 3 de mayo de 1994 a las 17:34 pm. La causa de la muerte fue de carácter sobrenatural no autorizado. La Muerte la acusa de un pecado capital y sera usted conducida al Infierno en breves momentos. Gracias por su paciencia.

El ductor tiro de mi alma y senti esa molesta sensación de ser un papelito mecido por el viento. Pero apenas habiamos avanzado unos mentros cuando Sasuke, ya vestido, aparecio frente a nosotros.

-Señor, tiene usted autorización para estar aquí? – pregunto el ductor con su voz chillona mirando de arriba a bajo a Sasuke – Esto esta fuera de su jurispiccion.

-Cierra el pico – dijo poniendo una mano en el pecho del "niño" ductor y haciendolo saltar a cientos me metros de alli – Vamos, querida – dijo con aquella sonrisa maquiavelica que tanto detestaba. Me tomo por mi incorporea cintura y volvimos a viajar a toda velocidad como ya habiamos hecho tantas otras veces, atravesando la puerta totalmente abierta del infierno, pasando junto a la enorme columna de demonios que ya casi habia recorrido la mitad del camino que les separaba de la salida del Infierno. Entramos en el edificio principal del infierno, que apenas habia sufrido cambios, y nos dirigimos al piso donde se encontraba el almacen de Pandemoniums donde ya hacia tres años me habian convertido por primera vez. Sin esperar a Pain ni nada por el estilo, Sasuke me introdujo en el barril y tras mostrarme una amplia sonrisa me encerro dentro.

.

No recuerdo si esa vez grite. Solo recuerdo que fue mucho, mucho peor que la primera.

.

Cuando logre abrir los ojos estaba tendida en la cama de Sasuke. El se sentaba en el borde de ella, con un paquete de ropa sobre las piernas.

-Buen despertar, Lilith – dijo mirandome con los ojos brillantes de emocion. Mire mi cuerpo desnudo, de un leve color rojizo. Un cuerpo prácticamente indestructible. El cuerpo de un Pandemonium. Al menos el paso de la vida a la muerte no me habia hecho olvidar mi plan.

Sasuke me tomo violentamente entre sus brazos y me beso con pasion. Siendo consciente de que ahora era mucho más fuerte, intente quitarme de encima a la Muerte, que me miro molesta sin dejar de besarme.

-Dalky! – le recrimine notando como una punzada de odio le atravesaba al escuchar el diminutibo cariñoso de su nombre – Dejame al menos respirar!

-Estas tan hermosa…

-Si, si, si. Pero tenemos toda la eternidad, ¿no? – le pregunte como una madre que regaña a su hijo por impacientarse demasiado. Cogí el paquete de ropa que habia caido sobre la cama y le señale la puerta – Ahora se un chico bueno y deja que me vista.

-Aquí estoy bien, puedes vestirte igualmente con mi presencia o sin ella – dijo sin poder quitarme la vista de encima. Queria a mi Sasuke soso, y lo queria ya!

Frunci los labios y comence a vestirme. Di mil gracias a los dioses que pudiese haber por hay pululando por aquel dia en que Deidara me habia ofrecido entrar con el a la reunion informal de pandemoniums haber aceptado. Porque si hubiese sido por Sasuke nunca me hubiera enseñado o explicado como aparecerme en el mundo de los humanos.

En el preciso instante en que acababa de colocarme la capa de pandemoniums me desapareci del Infierno y apareci frente a la biblioteca de los Adelantados. No sabia si tenia mucho tiempo o no, por lo que toque desesperada a la puerta, intentando no hacerla añicos.

Kiba salio a mi encuentro mirandome con gesto espantado.

-¡Vuelves a estar muerta!

-Rapido, invocame!! Me llamo Lilith!!

-Pero si ya estas aquí!!

-Haz lo que te digo maldita sea!! – lo cogi del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastre rapidamente hasta la gran estrella de invocación que habia en una de las estancias de la biblioteca. Deje a Kiba en el suelo y el se apresuró a invocarme. Shikamaru aparecio en el umbral de la puerta. Se me quedo mirando sin decir una palabra y yo le sonrei mostrandole mi blanquita dentadura demoniaca.

-¿Dónde estan Ino y Temari? – me pregunto con preocupación. Pero no pude contestarle, porque en ese preciso instante Kiba terminaba la invocación. Senti un poderoso tiron en el estomago y apareci en el interior de la estrella.

-Bien, creo que ahora estoy a salvo – dije sonriendo a ambos que me miraban interrogativamente – Encadename lo mejor que sepas a este mundo, Kiba, porque probablemente el Demonio y la Muerte esten intentando devolverme al infierno.

-Dudo que puedan hacerlo, al abrir tantas brechas terrestres pierden gran parte de su control sobre los demonios poderosos en este mundo – argumento Kiba – Y, claramente por tus ropas, eres un pandemonium.

-Seamos prudentes. Haz todo lo que puedas – Kiba miro a Shikamaru y luego saco una pulsera cargada de estrellas que se coloco en la muñeca mientras me lanzaba el otro extremo que se adherio al brazo.

-Con eso sera más que suficiente – aseguro.

-Y ahora cuentanos que ha pasado – exigio Shikamaru. Les resumi lo ocurrido desde que Itachi entro por la puerta de mi casa. Para mi sorpresa mantubieron el tipo y no propusieron lanzarse a las llamas del infierno a buscar a Ino y a Temari. Chicos listos.

-Y tu plan es…- pregunto Kiba.

-Voy a ir a matar a Naruto para que pueda volver a ser la muerte y le patee el culo a Sasuke y asi le aclare las ideas – dije satisfecha con mi glorioso plan.

-Tipico de demonios – dijo Kiba mirando a Shikamaru que asintio con la cabeza.

-Pero primero, claro esta, voy a ir a traer a Ino y a Temari – suspire – asi que Kiba, ordename ir a por ellas y traerlas sanas y salvas.

El hizo lo que le pedi y me volvi a aparecer en el infierno. Para mi sorpresa ambas chicas continuaban en la terraza donde nos habian dejado las cadenas del infierno. Las tome entre mis brazos a ambas y volvi a aparecerme en la biblioteca.

.

.

Demasiado facil, ¿no?

.

Kiba y Shikamaru me ayudaron a tumbarlas en los sofás, algo innecesario teniendo en cuenta mi descomunal fuerza demoniaca.

-Bien. Ahora necesitaria saber donde estan Naruto e Hinata.

-¿Has probado a llamarlos por telefono? – pregunto Shikamaru sacando su movil. Le di el numero de Naruto y esperamos.

-….¿Naruto?...shiii, calla y escuchame….tranquilizate!...calma, calma. Sakura esta aquí y las chicas tambien, donde estais vosotros?...ajam, Sakura va ahora mismo para alla, y tranquilizate! – colgo el telefono y me miro.

-Kiba ordenale a Sakura ir al piso de Naruto a matarle.

-Con mucho gusto…creo – dijo dandome las ordenes pertinentes.

Me apareci en el departamento de Naruto. El chico estaba tendido sobre Hinata que aun estaba inconsciente. Lloraba en silencio, recorrido de vez en cuando por un escalofrio. No sabia si lloraba por Hinata o porque habia abierto la puerta del infierno a los demonios, pero motivos no le faltaban.

Sin hacer ruido alguno me acerque a el por la espalda y con increíble eficacia me lance a acabar con su vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo ridiculamente corto, pero os aviso de que este fic solo tiene 16 capitulos....................ejem, dejadme review porque este va a tardar un poquito en llegar.


	17. Eternidad

**Sora Tsumetai**

**ZoeUchiha**

**Capitulo 16. Eternidad**

Abri los ojos pesadamente. No estaba seguro de donde estaba. Recordaba haber sufrido un profundo pero rapido momento de dolor. Y ahora no podia sentirme ni las puntas de los pies. A lo mejor no tenia pies. Intente mirar mis pies, pero mis ojos se movian muy lentamente. Vamos, vamos, más rapido! Necesitaba saber si tenia pies o no. En realidad tampoco sentia los ojos... Pero podia ver, asi que ojos tenia. Me aburri de intentar moverlos e intente identificar lo que ya captaban sin moverse.

Todo era demasiado blanco. ¿Estaria en un hospital? A lo mejor estaba muerto.

¡Hey! ¡A lo mejor estaba muerto!

Eso hizo saltar de felicidad a mi corazoncito e intente mover con insistencia los ojos. La cabeza de un niño calvo se interpuso en mi campo de vision.

-Bienvenido – susurro.

¡Si! ¡Un ductor!

.

.

.

¡¡¡Estoy muerto!!! ¡¡¡POR FIN!!!

.

.

.

-Es usted el alma numero 24542857 que llega hoy, felicidades! – dijo sin ningun tipo de felicidad en su rostro que congeniase con sus palabras. Yo si que estaba feliz, tan feliz que me creia capaz de crearme yo mismo un cuerpo si hacia falta – Uzumaki Naruto, fallecido el 4 de mayo de 1994 a las 12:57 de la mañana. La causa de la muerte fue ataque no autorizado de un individuo demoniaco. Sera usted indemnizado por tales daños - ¡¡¡yuju!!! ¡Incluso me llevaba indemnización!!! – La Muerte la define como un alma buena y sera usted conducida al Cielo en breves momentos. Un angel superior a sido autorizado a recogerle, le llevare a la sala de espera.

El ductor me agarro del brazo y me arrastro cual hoja de arbol arrastrada por el viento. Me llevo hasta lo que parecia la sala de espera de un hospital y me indico que me sentase. Probablemente los peces gordos mandarian a Hinata a por mi para aligerar la cosa. No por nada estabamos en guerra por mi culpa…

¿Quién me abria matado? Solo recordaba haber estado llorando junto a Hinata, que llevaba más de un dia inconsciente desde que el bastardo del hermano de Dalkiel nos dejase en la tierra de nuevo.

-¡Naruto saaaaan!

Me gire lentamente hacia la derecha al escuchar aquella voz. No queria verlo. ¡No queria verlo!

.

.

.

¡¡¡¡GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!!!

.

.

.

Kakashi se acercaba alegremente, saludandome con la mano en alto enfundado en **mi cuerpo de Muerte**!!!!

.

.

.

¡¡¡SFGSDFHNJKSNFKSNEOTNDKFNDFGODJGOSAJFDAAAAAAAAAAAGGGG!!!

.

.

.

Cuando estubo lo suficientemente cerca me hizo un formal saludo inclinandose ante mi.

-Es una alegria volver a tenerte entre nosotros, ¡aunque no llegas en un buen momento! -Le fulmine con la mirada sin articular palabra – Bueno, bueno, tenemos algo de prisa. ¡Vamos!

Me paso el brazo por los hombros y nos aparecimos ante la escalinata que subia al edificio principal de la administración celestial (el PAC).

-Quiero…mi…cuerpo – logre articular.

-¡Oh! – dijo Kakashi mirandose a si mismo - ¡Si, si! No te preocupes, supongo que te lo devolveran, ¡yo no soy nada bueno como Muerte! Creo que ya pensaban en despedirme…

Subimos las enormes escaleras blancas por donde cientos de angeles correteaban de un lado a otro. En el interior del edificio la situación era muy parecida. Caos, caos y caos. Si ya teniamos problemas de organización ahora todo parecia ir aun peor. Y con un perfecto y organizado ejercito de demonios a nuestras puertas.

Kakashi me condujo hasta los pisos más altos, directamente al despacho de Tsunade. Esta daba voces de forma poco angelical a sus subordinados que se mantenian rectos y con cara de espanto ante ella.

-Tsunade sama, ¡traje a Ksiel kun! – dijo animadamente Kakashi.

-¡Maldita la hora en que acepte pactos con ese maldito demonio! – rugio sacando del despacho a los subordinados y volviendose hacia mi – Vamos ahora mismo a quitarte ese cuerpo – dijo señalando amenazadora a Kakashi – necesito a Ksiel en la puerta en seguida.

-¿Cómo esta la situación, Tsunade sama? – pregunto Kakashi, obviamente para darme información a mi, a sabiendas de que yo en ese momento no podia pedirla.

-Los demonios estan ya prácticamente saliendo y si Pain vuelve a usar el acelerador los tendremos en unas cuantas horas ante nosotros.

-No podran abrir nuestras puertas, creo que deberiamos quedarnos dentro – comenzo a decir Kakashi pero yo mismo le interrumpi sacando fuerzas de donde no las habia.

-K-kusanagi – susurre. Ambos me miraron con ojos como platos.

-Como sospechabamos…- dijo Tsunade señalando el portapapeles que llevaba – Me acaban de informar que la portadora de la Kusanagi a muerto, teniamos la esperanza de que como demonio no pudiese usarla.

-D-dal..kiel – volvi a decir. Esta vez ninguno de los dos pudo ocultar su perplejidad – Heredero – dije ya sin fuerzas para decir nada más.

-¡Por todos los diablos! Vamos a darte un maldito cuerpo de una vez para que puedas contarnos todo lo que sabes! – bramo Tsunade empujandonos a ambos – Y que alguien valla a por Uriel!! – grito a los angeles que habia por el pasillo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acababa de matar a Naruto…

_¡Bueno! Lo hecho, hecho esta_, se carcajeo una voz en mi cabeza. Volvi a aparecerme en la biblioteca de los adelantados. O eso esperaba que ocurriera. En alguna parte del trayecto de aparicion entre el piso de Naruto y la base del ACHA senti un fuerte tiron hacia arriba y como algo se rompia.

Cuando vi que estaba en el infierno, supuse que la pulsera de Kiba ya no podria volver a ser utilizada. Delante mia tenia a un furioso Pain junto a un Sasuke igualmente enfadado.

Senti el puño de Pain golpear mi rostro con toda su fuerza.

-¡¡¡ Maldita zorra, has mandado al cielo a Ksiel!!! – dijo volviendo a lanzar su puño contra mi rostro - ¿¡¡¡ Te has vuelto loca ¡!!? - ¿tanto miedo le tenian a Naruto? El dolor del rostro era insoportable, pero en aquel momento no me apetecia preocuparme de ello. Sasuke habia agarrado por el antebrazo a Pain y detenia un nuevo golpe.

-No nos sirve si sigues golpeandola. Ella me ayudara a matarle, no te preocupes – aseguro mirandome desafiante. Yo le sonrei, sintiendo un punzante dolor en el labio partido y sangrante.

-Cuando esto acabe asegurate de darle un castigo ejemplar o tendre que castigarte a ti por dejarla escapar – amenazó Pain quitandose la mano de Sasuke del brazo con un brusco gesto y desapareciendo de alli. La Muerte me miro y alzo las cejas.

-Supongo que estaras contenta – dijo tendiendome una mano que tome sin dudar – Prometeme que no volveras a hacer una tonteria como esta.

-Si, señor – dije imitando burlonamente el saludo militar.

-Te deje ir para que sacaras a tus amigas de aquí, no para que matases a Naruto.

-Tal vez deberias haberlo mencionado – a si que me habia dejado…debi suponerlo.

Su rostro plagado de cosas negras se endurecio y sujetandome con rudeza nos llevo a ambos hasta su hogar. Entramos en su dormitorio y tomo un asa que colgaba de la pared a no demasiada altura del suelo, extrayendo un sarcófago como en el que me habian metido la primera vez que me converti.

-Metete dentro, es la forma mas rapida de sanar las heridas – le obedeci sin rechistar. Al menos con mi comportamiento habia logrado borrarle aquella estupida sonrisa de la cara y acallado sus molestas y continuas risas.

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo pase alli metida, pero no debio de ser mucho. Fue el momento de menos dolor que pase durante toda mi estancia demoniaca. Sentia como mi cuerpo iba regenerandose a gran velocidad, como mis tejidos se reponian. Y aunque dolia, la sensación de saciedad y tranquilidad lo hacian perfectamente soportable.

Senti como Sasuke tiraba del sarcófago como quien saca algo del horno para comprobar que este caliente. Puse cara de niña buena y le tendi los brazos para que me cogiese. Y hay volvio su estipida risa maquiavelica. Agggg. Me cogio entre sus fuertes brazos y me mecio como a un bebe.

-Ahora, pequeña Lilith, tenemos que ir a una importante reunion – dijo volviendo a mostrar aquella sonrisa despreciable – Tienes que portarte bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Asenti con la cabeza y me puse en pie, molesta por su actitud. Le segui a velocidad demoniaca fuera del edificio y me guio hasta una torre no demasiado alta que se alzaba en la zona amurallada que rodeaba los edificios principales de la ciudad. Subimos hasta la cumbre de la torre, una zona totalmente plana, cuadrada y sin ningun tipo de almena, barandilla o quitamiedos en los bordes. Todos los pandemoniums estaban alli, sonriendo estupidamente. La mayoria de ellos llevaban aquellas cosas negras, compartiendo estilo con el Señor del Infierno. ¿Para que demonios serian esas cosas? Casi todos estaban de un fuerte color rojo, probablemente ocasionado por la falta de alimento al mandar a los demonios de menor nivel a la vanguardia de la columna de ataque.

-Escuchad – exigio Pain. Parecia que todos estaban esperandonos. Me avergoncé un poco. Con un rojo dedo, el Demonio señalo la columna – Ahora, cuando pasen la puerta, se dividira en tres columnas distintas que atacaran de forma paralela. Los demonios que mandamos a la Tierra entraran por el Salon de Almas – señalo a Kisame, Itachi y Sasori – Vosotros tres cubrireis su entrada, aunque los ductores no pueden dar problemas. Los demás os dividireis entre las columnas y esperareis a que Dalkiel abra las puertas del Cielo – todos asintieron y Sasuke les mostro una feliz sonrisa – Probablemente a estas horas Ksiel vuelva a ser la Muerte.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron al unisono hacia mi. Eleve los hombros con resignación y los pandemoniums volvieron a observar a su lider.

-¿Quién se encargara de el?

-Dalkiel y Lilith, por supuesto. Vosotros teneis que encargaros de que los nuestros entren a toda costa. Sacrificad a todos cuantos querais para que las filas de nivel siete hacia arriba puedan entrar y destruir a esos malditos angeles.

Con un ultimo asentimiento de cabeza, los pandemoniums desaparecieron dirigiendose a sus distintos puestos. Sasuke tomo mi mano y nos hizo aparecer varios metros por encima de las primeras tropas que ya recorrian la distancia que separaba la puerta del infierno de la del cielo.

-Ahora Pain activara el acelerador, eso nos pondra en un par de horas frente a las puertas del cielo. No quiero tonterias, Sakura – me recordo.

-Claro, ¿Qué podria hacer yo?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dama Uriel? -Aquella voz familiar hizo que me despertase. Ante mi estaban las tres cabezas de Kakashi, Temari y Shikamaru – Te encuentras mejor? – pregunto el angel.

-Si – dije mientras intentaba incorporarme – Gracias, Kakashi, me has curado tu?

-En realidad a sido el señor Nara – dijo señalando al moreno – Yo solo venia a buscarte, Tsunade quiere que subas. La cosa se esta poniendo verdaderamente fea.

Le mire de arriba a bajo.

-Kakashi…ya no eres la muerte?

-¡No! – dijo alegremente – Naruto kun a recuperado su puesto.

-…Naruto…esta… - dije acongojada sin poder terminar la frase.

-Si, esta muerto, Sakura lo mato – dijo Shikamaru sin ningun timpo de miramiento.

-Lo necesitamos para vencer a Sasuke – admitio Kakashi.

-Dama Uriel – dijo Nara, mirando a Temari de reojo – queriamos pediros un favor antes de que os marchaseis.

-Si esta en mi mano ayudaros, lo hare – conteste inmediatamente.

-Vera…usted…es una Dominacion – dijo como si fuese obvio. Asenti con la cabeza – Asi que, probablemente, tenga acceso a información privilegiada.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, muchacho? Tenemos algo de prisa – le recordo Kakashi.

-Necesitamos una lista con los nombres de todos los Pandemoniums – concluyo Temari. Kakashi comenzo a reirse.

-Vamonos querida, los señores adelantados se creen que podemos darles ese tipo de información.

-Puedo imaginarme para que quereis eso – dije -, pero es uno de los acuerdos básicos entre el cielo y el infierno el no proporcional a humanos nuestros nombres. Pero te dire que en el 123 a.C el angel caido Semyazza le entrego a los romanos una lista de todos los Pandemoniums existentes. Pero eso no quiere decir que todos esten activos – aclare.

-Comprendo – dijo la rubia – Muchas gracias. Que tengais suerte – dijo tirando de Shikamaru para sacarlo del apartamento de Naruto. Yo mire a Kakashi y le sonrei.

-Subamos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estabamos ante las puertas del Cielo, por fin. Sakura estaba a mi lado, algo tensa. Tenia un atractivo color rojizo provocado por el hambre y de vez en cuando miraba a nuestros pies donde millones de demonios de niveles bajos se desplazaban. Escuchaba las ordenes de Pain en mi cabeza gracias a los artefactos de control que habia insertado en mi cuerpo. Con ellos podia mandarme más poder, podia obligarme a hacer algo o comunicarse conmigo. Podia controlarme. Ahora mismo, el señor del Infierno intentaba repartir su euforia entre todos los que llevabamos aquellas cosas puestas para asi no exaltarse tanto el mismo. Yo no podia dejar de sonreir con satisfacción.

De vez en cuando acariciaba la empuñadura de la Kusanagi, bien sujeta con mi mano derecha, lista para ser desenvainada y utilizar su poder para destruir las cerraduras de aquellas dos enormes puertas doradas que se levantaban ante nosotros.

-Sasuke – dijo Sakura señalando a dos de los pandemoniums que nos hacian señas – Parece que los de la Tierra ya estan entrando.

-Hm – musite. Se acercaba la hora.

Desenvaine la Kusanagi y le transmiti a Pain toda la información que mis ojos y el resto de mis sentidos podian captar. El Señor del Infierno asintio mentalmente y me ordeno destrozar las puertas de los angeles.

Desde el mismo lugar donde me encontraba, a algo menos de un kilometro de distancia, sostube la Kusanagi en alto, alineando la punta hacia la enorme cerradura dorada que sostenia el mecanismo de proteccion del Cielo. El filo negro onice de el arma mata demonio fue engullido por un alo azul electrico que comenzo a chisporrotear. Concentre toda aquella energia que fluia por el arma hacia la cerradura y un rayo azul recorrio el Cielo con un enorme chillido que partio el silencio que inundaba el Mundo de los Muertos. El impacto con la puerta fue bestial y ensordecedor. Sakura se tapo los oidos a mi lado, pero yo no podia dejar de apuntar mientras el poder de la Kusanagi seguia destruyendo el mecanismo que caia pesadamente al suelo. Escuche en mi mente como Pain ordenaba a los demonios que habia bajo nosotros que activasen las armas que abririan las puertas totalmente. Aun con la Kusanagi en alto, que finalizaba ya su trabajo, mire a Sakura y ambos bajamos la vista hacia las enormes maquinas dirigidas por demonios de bajo nivel. Las enormes balistas cargaban pesados arpones sujetos a cadenas negras que recorrian las filas de demonios hasta el mismisimo infierno donde se perdian tras sus puertas.

Las armas fueron disparadas, clavando su descomunal municion en las puertas. Escuche al Señor del Infierno gritar a sus huestes la palabra que separaba a los angeles de los demonios.

_-¡¡¡Tirad!!!_

Como autómatas, todos los demonios se agarraron a las cadenas que se sujetaban a los proyectiles clavados en las puertas y comenzaron a tirar de ellas. Millones y millones de demonios tiraban de los enormes eslabones, haciendo crujir las puertas blancas mientras cedian ante la presion.

Y poco a poco pudimos ver los ejercitos celestiales colocados tras su ultima defensa.

En primera fila unos cuantos millones de angeles comunes, dispuestos a ser sacrificados por el "bien". Sobre ellos volaban los Poderes, las angeles encargadas de los poderes de la naturaleza. Con ellas tendrian que vatirse lo antes posible nuestros 8.5 si no queriamos que enterrasen rapidamente a nuestros niveles bajos entre lava, tornados y terremotos. Para mi sorpresa, por encima de los Poderes habia un grupo concentrado de Principados, Tronos, Serafines y Dominaciones. Y la cabeza de ellos estaba Ksiel.

Sonreia patéticamente, con gesto seguro y amenazador. Desde alli podia ver sus ojos azules brillando de humana exaltacion.

Mande aquella nueva información a Pain, que ordeno a los Pandemoniums que se encontraban en la retaguardia que se unieran a mi y a Lilith y nos cubriesen mientras nos encargabamos del rubio.

Con un ultimo golpe, las puertas quedaron de par en par, mostrando el blanco ejercito de angeles que nos miraba con semblante serio y frio. Eran menos que nosotros en numero, pero sus altos cargos eran más numerosos.

Confundiendome nuevamente, los angeles no esperaron a que atacasemos. Los Poderes todos a una lanzaron oleadas de lava hacia nuestras filas delanteras. Por suerte, los 8.5 parecian estar más que preparados e interponiendo sus enormes cuerpos ante el ataque lograron contenerlo.

-¡¡¡Atacad de una maldita vez!!! – rugi. Sakura salio disparada hacia delante y yo la segui a la vez que los Pandemoniums hacian lo mismo. Mi espectacular y joven demonio atraveso con su poderoso brazo a un Poder que se atrevio a ponerse en su camino, lanzandola luego hacia abajo como carroña para los millones de demonios que rugian bajo nuestros pies y corrian hacia la puerta. Intente no despistarme, pues por mucho poder que tubiese ahora mi Sakura no dejaba de ser una novata en esto de los combates. La adelante, buscando a Ksiel que ya se lanzaba hacia mi a toda velocidad. Cuando ya casi podia ver su puño estrellado en mi rostro, hice un amago y lanzandole una patada al costado logre desviarle hacia la derecha, aunque el pudo poner el brazo, reduciendo el daño del impacto de mi pierna contra el.

Lilith le esperaba para recibirle en su caida. Pude ver como cruzaban algunas palabras antes de que mi demoniaca novia comenzase a lanzar golpes con sus afiladas garras hacia el. Conociendo a Ksiel, le estaria reclamando explicaciones por su muerte. O agradeciendoselo.

Kusanagi en mano me lance hacia ellos, esperando que Lilith me hubiese visto y le sujetase para que yo pudiese atravesarlo, pero Ksiel logro detener uno de los golpes destinados a rebanarle el cuello y se alejo de ella y de mi destino justo a tiempo. Bloquee con mi poder un ataque de una Dominacion que iba en busca de la espalda de Sakura. Ella me miro agradecida y se dispuso a ir a destripar a aquella tipa. Me quedaba solo contra Ksiel. O más bien, con el, sus Principados y sus Tronos, que superaban en numero a mis Pandemoniums que se veian desbordados por tantos frentes abiertos. No me lo pense mucho y comence a dar descargas de Kusanagi a diestra y siniestra, haciendo caer abatidos a varios de ellos. Solte una carcajada y busque con la mirada a Lilith que terminaba de desacerse de la Dominacion unos cuantos metros por debajo de mi. Me miro y me señalo hacia mi derecha, por donde Ksiel volvia a atacar. Sentia la presencia de Pain acercarse al lugar.

-_Acorraladlo, yo me encargare personalmente de ese angelito _– me ordeno mentalmente. Pase rapidamente junto a Sakura, transmitiendole las ordenes y luego fui a embestir a Ksiel. Nuestro choque fue como el de dos moles de roca. Logre alejarlo de la pelea principal y ordene a los Pandemoniums que mantubiesen a los demas alli. Sakura se lanzo contra Naruto, desequilibrandolo, haciendole caer al suelo ruidosamente. Preocupado me lance en su persecución, apartandola con cuidado del angel que se disponia a fulminarla con uno de sus ataques caracteristicos como Muerte que era. Lance la Kusanagi hacia su mano con intencion de revanarsela pero me esquivo en el ultimo momento. Pain aparecio a nuestra izquierda, completando un semicírculo creado por Sakura, el y yo. Naruto miro hacia los lados, buscando refuerzos en los que apoyarse.

-Tu siempre complicando las cosas, Ksiel – se carcajeo Pain en su propia cara – Pero mira – dijo señalando las puertas del cielo, totalmente teñidas de rojo sangre y por las que no paraban de entrar demonios – Todo esto no sirve absolutamente de nada, ¡NADA! El poder es nuestro – dijo mientras volvia a reir – Y ahora, muere – dijo señalandole con un unico dedo.

Entonces todo ocurrio muy rapido.

Naruto saco de entre sus ropas el Magatama y lo apunto hacia mi. La Kusanagi salio disparada de mis manos fue recogida por Sakura que estaba a mi izquierda y ella, dando un hermoso giro, decapito elegantemente a Pain.

La cabeza del Señor del Infierno callo al suelo pesadamente, aun con una carcajada en el rostro. Su cuerpo se desizo en mil pedazos que calleron al suelo formando una montañita de polvo.

Los controladores de mi rostro comenzaron a caer al suelo mientras yo observaba perplejo a Sakura que gritaba con los brazos en alto blandiendo el arma mata demonios. Ksiel se elevo en el aire gritando.

-¡¡¡PAIN A MUERTO!!! – comenzo a corear. Mire al resto de Pandemoniums que se tocaban el rostro de donde caian, al igual que del mio, los controladores negros. Todos nos miramos con espanto. Todos menos Sakura, que bailaba alegremente alrededor del monton de polvo. La mire totalmente estupefacto y sus ojos se encontraron con los mios.

De repente algo aun más alarmante ocurrio. Los pandemoniums comenzaron a desaparecer entre los tipicos tirones de invocación. Malditos adelantados…

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo habian averiguado tantos nombres?

Los pandemoniums desaparecian aquí y alla, dejando peleas a medias. Mire furioso a los angeles. ¿Se abrian atrevido a traicionar los más basicos pactos entre nosotros?

Sin los pandemoniums cubriendoles de los ataques de los Poderes y Principados, los demonios de nivel bajo comenzaron a retroceder aterrados.

-¡Ya esta! – dijo Sakura saltando hacia mi - ¡Lo hice, todo acabo!

Me fallaron las piernas y cai de rodillas al suelo. Ella, visiblemente preocupada, se dejo caer junto a mi y me abrazo. Después me miro a los ojos con ternura y me beso con suavidad, colocando luego la Kusanagi en mi mano.

-Ya sabes que debes hacer – me dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

-¿Estaremos juntos? – le pregunte, verdaderamente asustado.

-Siempre.

Pase mi mano alrededor de su cintura, presionandola contra mi cuerpo y estire el brazo que portaba la Kusanagi. Conteniendo el aliento atravese con el frio filo de la espada nuestros cuerpos, desde la espalda de ella hasta la mia.

No queria verla desaparecer, y ella tampoco parecia querer hacerlo, asi que ambos cerramos los ojos y nos abrazamos esperando el final.

-Juntos por el resto de la eternidad - susurre besandola.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La radio del despertador inundo con la molesta voz del comentarista toda mi habitación. Me precipite desde la cama hasta la mesita de noche, aun con los ojos pegados por el sueño, buscando a ciegas el boton para parar aquel infernal sonido. Suspire aliviada cuando logre silenciarlo.

Después de restregarme los ojos contemple los numeros verdes del despertador que me indicaban que ya eran las 7:04 a.m. Con un nuevo suspiro, esta vez de resignación, me acerque hasta la silla que habia a los pies de mi cama donde descansaba mi uniforme del colegio. Después de colocarme la falda de pliegues, la blusa y el jersey sobre esta, me mire al espejo. ¡Menudas ojeras! Pero eso no era culpa mia, sino del maldito trabajo de historia interminable que me habian mandado. Intente peinar mis cabellos rosas que se resistieron a colocarse según mis deseos y, enfurruñada, termine por ponerme una felpa a juego con el uniforme.

Tomando mi mochila baje al piso de abajo. Mi madre me habia dejado una nota junto a un vaso de leche frio.

-"Amor me han llamado del hospital"…blablabla – mire con poco entusiasmo el vaso de leche donde flotaba desagradablemente un trozo de nata cuarteada. Hice un gesto de asco y tomando una magdalena me dirigi a la puerta de salida. El dia estaba precioso: con un enorme sol que invitaba a pasear. Y como tenia tiempo, decidi darme un paseo hasta el instituto en vez de tomar el autobús como acostumbraba.

La calle estaba ya repleta de gente a esa hora. Grupitos de jovencitas uniformadas juntaban las cabezas frente a moviles mirando mensajes y soltando leves risitas, chicos solitarios caminaban absortos en sus reproductores de musica.

Volvi a suspirar. El dia era bonito pero caminar era aburrido.

El ruido de un animal me llamo la atención en un pequeño callejón. Me adentre, curiosa. El estrecho callejón giraba al final hacia la derecha desembocando en una calle trasera pequeña y limitada por la alambrada que separaban la acera de las vias del tren y por los edificios al otro lado.

Un chico alto, de cabello oscuro con el uniforme de un instituto de la zona, intentaba atraer a un gato que maullaba bajo un cubo de basura.

-¿No estaras intentando hacerle nada malo a ese gato, verdad? – pregunte muy seria y entrecerrando los ojos. El chico levanto la vista para mirarme. Sus profundos ojos negros se encontraron con los mios y un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda.

-Aunque no es de tu incumbencia, no, no intento hacerle nada malo – dijo el con una voz profunda y sensual. Me acerque timidamente mientras el retomaba sus intentos por llamar la atención del gato.

-Me llamo Sakura – le dije – ¿Y tu?

-Sasuke – susurro. Volvio a prestarme atención, olvidando momentáneamente el gato. Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, de una forma un poco estupida, por cierto.

-Tengo…tengo la sensación de conocerte – susurro el finalmente.

-Yo tambien – conteste dejando escapar una timida sonrisa.

-¡Valla! – tres tipos, obviamente borrachos, aparecieron a nuestra espalda. Era lunes, por lo que no era poco frecuente encontrarse con gente bajo los efectos de la fiesta de la noche anterior - ¡Oh! Tios, hemos interrumpido a esta pobre parejita – dijo mientras los otros dos reian – Hey, tio – dijo refiriendose a Sasuke esta vez - ¿Nos dejas a tu novia? Solo un ratito – pidio mientras los tres se acercaban. Uno de ellos me agarro con fuerza de la muñeca e intento tirar de mi.

-Dejala en paz – amenazo Sasuke llendo hacia mi agresor. Otro de los chicos saco una navaja pero Sasuke le hizo una sorprendente llave en el brazo obligando a soltar el arma e inmovilizandoselo en la espalda. Sin soltar al tipo se acerco al que me sujetaba y le arreó un puñetazo en el estomago seguido de una rapida patada en la espinilla que le hizo trastabillar – Largo – dijo lenta y amenazadoramente.

Yo me heche hacia atrás, apoyándome en la verja, respirando agitadamente. El se acerco con prudencia a mi y me tomo la mano, examinandola.

-¿Te ha hecho daño? – pregunto.

-No, tranquilo. Solo estoy asustada – dije intentando sonreir, pero no pude reprimir que algunas lagrimas se escapasen de mis ojos por el susto.

-Tranquila – dijo acariciandome la mano – No voy a dejar que te hagan nada.

Volvi a mirarle fijamente, mientras mi corazon se aceleraba y mis ojos se perdian en la profundidad de los suyos.

-No me dejes sola, ¿vale?

-No lo hare.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TOT que pena da acabar una historia. Bueno, llevo medio dia llorando por una cosa y otra, entre ellas ese review nostalgico de Javiitha'S, no me digas esas cosas tan buenas que al final voy a acabar creyendomelas TWT. Tsubaki Uzumaki, ya me imagino que hay examenes para entrar en la universidad en todas partes xDDDD, lo que no sabia era si se llamaban selectividad oxoU. Y ahora mi objetivo para este ultimo capitulo: que Karina Natsumi diga aunque sea una palabra más que lindo xDDDD. No pensaba subirlo hoy, pero como habeis llegado a diez reviews y lo prometido es deuda….**

**Como interpreteis el final, eso es cosa vuestra, aunque creo que esta bien claro. Espero que os haya gustado y a los que no, espero mejorar en mi proximo fic (no, no voy a corregir las faltas de ortografia, nuncaaaaa xD). Tal vez pronto me volvais a ver por aquí, pero la idea que tenia para mi proximo fic me puse a ver si alguien la habia utilizado ya y encontre que si ._. , y como a mi lo que me gusta es intentar innovar, pues tendre que seguir estrujandome el cerebro xD. **

**Hasta la proxima y sed buenos!**


End file.
